


Fifty

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adaptation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fifty is Fili, Fili and Kili not Related, First Love, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Systematic Rape, omega!Fíli, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An omegaverse story.  In the near future, the population is under threat, with Omegas not producing as many offspring as before.  The government has taken them all into institutions to both protect and try and increase the likelihood of producing children; however the program is failing, the Omegas are subjected to abuse and a resistance movement forms to rescue Omegas from these facilities.  One Omega, Fifty, is rescued and finds a new life waiting for him.  But he soon learns life on the outside isn’t without its own dangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a new multi-chapter fic! My many thanks and love for my beta reader, [GreenSorceress](http://thegreensorceress.tumblr.com/). For those worried about reading an unfinished story, fear not - the entire story is drafted, and is now in review/revise mode. So you won't be left hanging. Hope you enjoy Fifty (aka Fili; he'll pick up his proper name in a few chapters).

It’s only the drugs that keep him docile; his mind fragmented. He doesn’t fight back because he doesn’t know he should. Every day in the institute plods along at the same rate. He wakes with the ringing of the bell and climbs off the top bunk, being careful not to kick his bunkmate, Nine-R-Seventy-One who sleeps below him. Nine, he calls him. Just Nine. He likes Nine. Nine is one of the older men in the facility, his brown hair tinged with grey, but Nine tells him things. Nine helps his mind break through the drug’s control, helps him focus and remember things. Nine is so old that his body is growing resilient to the drugs they receive daily. He sees things. He remembers things from before the Institute. Fifty has always lived in the Institute, and so he listens carefully as Nine tells him stories about families and picnics and lakes and skies.

They all dress in long white tunics with slippers and they’re herded into the dining area. They move through the line, taking the drab, colorless gruel. It’s not as tasteless as it looks, unfortunately. The medicines and chemicals give it a bitter taste. He’s never seen any of the Guides eat the food. But Fifty understands that this is a special food, made for the Omegas, to help them stay fertile. And a fertile Omega is a good Omega, so he eats.

The Guides are the men who watch them. They push them along from place to place, making sure they don’t dawdle. They have strict schedules to follow, to ensure they are being efficiently used. But they don’t realize that; it’s all they’ve ever known, even Nine, and the Eights and Sevens that still remain don’t understand the purpose of the system. They don’t know it’s largely because of the drugs they’re kept on and the lack of education they receive.

Once they have eaten, they are shuffled into the auditorium. They take their usual seats, and watch the videos. They’ve seen it all before, but they watch, because the Guides watch through the windows and know if they’re not paying attention, and then there’s punishment. So they watch the video again. This morning it’s the one on raising babies shortly after birth. It’s what they’re all here for; hopefully to get pregnant and raise a baby. The video tells them how important they are - _Omegas_ \- that the world’s population is dying out, and Omegas make up less than 10% of what remains, and baby Omegas grow more and more rare.

That’s why they’re here, the video tells them. Because the government knows how precious they are, how important they are, so the government has brought them to this wonderful facility where they’ll be fed and watched over and all they need to do is try and make a baby. And if they succeed, they’ll be moved to another facility, where they will raise the baby for two years until it’s old enough to go to a government home. But two years of bliss - they will be pampered, and the facility looks beautiful; the Omegas wear green to show their fertility, and the walls are full of pictures and colors and it’s nothing like their current facility with the white walls. The Alphas won’t try to breed them, they’ll only look after their newborns. There will be no pain.

Something to look forward to.

They don’t realize as they watch that synthetic pheromones are pumped into the chamber. They don’t realize that’s why the Alpha Guides stand outside behind windows; they don’t like the smell. Only the Beta Guides are permitted to touch them anyway. They don’t realize the facility is trying to bring them into a heat, to increase the likelihood of becoming pregnant.

When the video finishes they stand and wait for the exits to unlock. The shuffling of the hundred or so Omegas masks small noises, and Nine always takes advantage of this.

“Fifty,” he whispers. “Be wary of the new Guide, to the left. He watches you. I saw it yesterday, and this morning at the meal.”

Fifty turns his head and looks to the exit; indeed, a tall, broad-shouldered man looks down on him.

“Don’t look now!” Nine admonishes, and Fifty turns away, casting his eyes down, allowing his golden curls to fall over his eyes.

“What can I do?”

“I don’t know,” Nine replies sadly. 

“Has an Alpha guide touched you before?” Fifty asks, confused. Alpha guides aren’t meant to touch them; only Beta guides. Only breeding Alphas should touch them.

“Yes,” Nine answers. “They don’t always follow the rules, Fifty.”

Fifty frowns with this new, confusing information. Still, the pair shuffle past the Guide, and Fifty raises his head just enough to see the man’s grey eyes looking into his, and a small smile creep across his face. Fifty can smell him; his Alpha scent is strong. Fifty feels his breath catch in his throat and anxiety crawl into the pit of his stomach. He lets his eyes drift back down to his feet. The line stops for some reason, and he can hear the Guides chatting quietly.

“Do you think they know we’re talking about them?”

“I don’t know, they keep them fairly stupid.”

“They can’t be that stupid, they make them watch those videos and they can talk.”

“Yeah, but they can’t hold onto thoughts for very long. It’s the drug. Keeps them quiet, fuckable, and hopefully puts them into heat so they can make a baby.”

“I could fucking care less about babies. I just want to knot one of them. God, do you know how long it’s been since I was able to knot one? A month’s salary to hire a private one. But it was magnificent. A whole hour plugging one of them; it felt amazing.”

“Yeah, it’s good. Was it a young one? A month’s salary must’ve got you a young one.”

“Oh yeah. Young and tight. I could probably get a grey one for a week’s salary. I guess they’re good in a pinch, but really, who wants that? I’d rather splash out for a young one.”

“Yeah, I avoid the greys. But I hear the government might be working some more perks into our job, regarding these ones, so don’t give up hope. Soon enough you won’t need to be a Breeding Alpha to fuck one of these.”

“Really? Well, I hope it’s soon. I want this little blond one.”

Fifty’s heart sinks. The synthetic pheromones, the Guide’s pheromones, have made him a little more lucid, and he takes it all in. He knows they’re looking at him, talking about him. He hopes the line will move again and thankfully it does.

The next activity is one of his least favorite parts of the day; but he knows it’s necessary, because the videos tell him it’s necessary. It’s part of his duty as an Omega, and will help him achieve pregnancy. It’s a long, white corridor. Through the middle of the corridor are reclined chairs with stirrups for the Omegas, surrounded by small padded tables. Fifty is led to a chair. He fully strips off his clothing, setting it in a shelf beneath the chair and sits. His feet are placed into the stirrups, holding them wide and apart, and velcro straps fixed to his ankles. More straps keep his knees apart, and another around his torso so he can’t squirm. The chair is reclined until he’s on his back. He rests his head in the brace as the Guide presses his wrists down to the table, fixing both of them with more velcro. He’s held in place, fully restrained. He doesn’t like it but it’s what he must do; it’s what all good Omegas do. It’s how they become pregnant, and the best Omegas are pregnant Omegas. 

He’s been doing this for seven years, since he first exhibited signs of being an Omega; yet the restraint is never easy. He feels nervous, vulnerable. He tries to remind himself that the Guides, the Doctors, and the Breeding Alphas are kind and gentle and would never harm him, and this is only for his safety and protection. Yet some of them are rough and cruel with their hands and they frighten him. 

He clenches his hands, acutely aware of the straps holding him in place, and hopes the ones that tend to him today will be soft and kind. 

The first one that comes through is always a Doctor. The Doctor will check him over to make sure he’s healthy, occasionally take some blood. The Doctor often is the one to prepare him for the Breeding Alpha. Today the Doctor is a small man. He glances at the inside of Fifty’s wrist then down to his tablet, muttering to himself.

“Fifty-J-Twenty-Seven,” he scribbles on the screen with a stylus. “Oh yes. I remember you. The blond one.”

Fifty doesn’t respond, he’s not supposed to respond. Omegas are quiet, obedient, and best when they’re pregnant. He stares at the rows of lights in the ceiling, although he knows them well by now. He knows where the dim ones are, how many lights there are, how many panels, where the panel with the dark circle is.

“Quite an attractive one,” the Doctor mutters, and Fifty suddenly feels a slicked finger at his entrance. “Would love to see your offspring. I do hope they are able to breed you, Fifty-J-Twenty-Seven.”

The finger roughly penetrates his entrance, and Fifty takes a shuddering breath. Despite this happening daily, he can’t bring himself to enjoy the sensation of a stranger touching him like this. He should enjoy it, the videos tell him that being touched and used is the second best thing after making a baby, but he doesn’t understand how. The finger is cold and uncomfortable, yet it shoves and presses its way in, and finally there’s a dull ache and burn. Fifty sets his jaw and seeks out the ceiling panel with the tiny holes in the top right corner. They look like a breakfast plate. He purses his lips as another finger roughly enters him and tugs at his tight muscle.

“Relax, Fifty, relax,” the Doctor chuckles. “A little tense today. Maybe some more drugs to help you.” Fifty doesn’t want more drugs, but he doesn’t make decisions, so he only bites his lip and feels a needle penetrate his arm. His muscles begin to loosen with the drug, and his mind becomes hazy. 

The third finger enters him easily, then all three fall away. Moments later the doctor is chatting, but he loses words as the man turns away.

“Ready….wouldn’t…..loose….take…..tonight….”

The last thing he sees is the small doctor above his head, gently laying the white sheet over his face. This makes him more anxious, but the drug combats the physical effects of the anxiety. Next a ring is brought up and secured around the base of his cock; it’s unlikely he’d come anyway, as Breeding Alphas don’t attempt to pleasure the Omegas. But it’s happened once or twice, and Breeding Alphas don’t like to get dirty, so the practice of putting rings on the Omegas’ cocks during breeding was adopted.

He can’t see the Breeding Alpha; he’s never seen the Breeding Alphas. Nine told him once though; Nine overheard things. Breeding Alphas are chosen because they are prime physical specimens with good virility; they have the best chance making an Omega pregnant. What they don’t know is Breeding Alphas are viewed with both awe and jealousy in society; not many Alphas are so lucky to knot an Omega regularly.

Breeding Alphas are celebrities; but the Omegas are only tools. Tools to save the human race. Fifty only believes he’s doing his duty when fingers rudely dig into his thighs and a thick cock presses against his entrance then shoves in with a single movement. The Breeding Alpha rocks against him roughly, hands moving to his hips, fingers pressing with bruising force. Fifty lets out a little whimper, and the Breeding Alpha pauses. 

“Is this one noisy? I don’t like the noisy ones.”

“Not usually. I can get a gag for it if you prefer.”

“Nah, we’ll give him another chance.”

Fifty bites his lip again. He’s been gagged before and he doesn’t like it; it’s intrusive and sometimes it’s hard to stop the little noises. But some Alphas don’t like any noise from the Omegas, so gags are on hand for those necessary moments. Fifty also notes that the Guide has chosen to call him ‘it’ instead of ‘he’. He doesn’t understand why some of the people around him call him it and others he, but Fifty accepts that. He doesn’t have a choice.

There’s a loud grunt from a few places down; one of the other Breeding Alphas has come. Elsewhere he can hear moans, slaps, cries, groans. Fifty is still being rocked violently by the one taking him, and he thinks he might be bleeding at his lip from biting down so hard. The straps dig into his legs and wrists and waist; and he wishes he could grip something but his hands only hit the flat of the table. He lets out a small moan as the Alpha presses over his his prostate.

“Fuck,” the Alpha says, stopping and pulling out. “Fucking Omega killed it for me. Can I get another one?”

Fifty tenses, despite the drug and haze. He’s done something wrong. The Breeding Alpha doesn’t like him.

“Is that blond one?” Another voice sings out.

“Yeah, looks like it.” A hand traces around Fifty’s cock, pulling at the hairs. “He moaned at the wrong time. I don’t want to hear them at all.”

“You could gag it--”

“Just get me another.”

“Swap with me. This one hasn’t made a noise and I’ve been harsh and slapping it. I like to hear a bit of noise when I’m fucking it.”

“Yeah, alright then.”

“Let me note that,” another voice says. “Records, you know, in case it does fall pregnant.”

Fingers release Fifty’s hips, and he can hear movement. He takes a few deep breaths before long, slim fingers wrap around his cock, tugging it a few times. “Hey sweetheart. Let’s see if you remember me by the pounding I give you.”

There’s a few slaps to his thighs and he jerks, then hands wrap around his hips and pull him forward, the restraints biting into his skin. The Alpha enters him quickly. He’s longer and thinner than the last one, but faster, and his hands occasionally leave Fifty’s hips to stroke the restrained cock or pinch at his flesh. 

Fifty moans and the hand pinches again, harder.

“Fuck, fuck yes,” the Alpha says, rocking hard. “Cry for me sweetheart.” A hand wraps around his cock again, teasing it and Fifty stifles a cry when his orgasm is caught by the ring. It’s not often an Alpha uses a bit of pleasure to torment him, and Fifty hates it; he knows if he comes, he’ll be in a lot of trouble. Only Alphas are meant to come; Omegas get in trouble for coming. Thus far he’s been fortunate and the rings have done their jobs, and he doesn’t have to go through that. 

The rocking grows in intensity and speed, and finally the Alpha’s strong fingers dig into Fifty’s sides, plunging deep into him and the man lets out a howl. Fifty can feel the seed filling him, and then the knot begins to grow. It takes a few moments before it’s too large to pull out. Fifty moans as it fills his passage, pressing against the walls, the burn and stretch becoming too much and he pants and whimpers. 

“Oh fuck yes sweetheart, you’re a tight one. Oh yes,” the Alpha says, reaching out to grasp Fifty’s cock and stroke it. “If you only knew how good you feel,” he chuckles. The Alpha rolls his hips, moaning at the pleasure it gives him; Fifty groans and gasps, the intrusion painful with his tension, despite the drugs affecting him.

“Like that, do you? You like a little pleasure, you mindless slut?”

Fifty swallows; the Alpha’s words startle him and make him afraid. Alphas are suppose to take care of Omegas, not berate them. Fifty is suddenly more uncomfortable, but he’s stuck, and likely for another thirty minutes or so. Long enough to keep the seed in and maximize his chances of pregnancy.

“Let’s hear you again, little slut.” The Alpha presses hard against Fifty’s ass, gripping his cock and giving it a hard squeeze. The Omega cries out in pain. Fingers press against his chest, raking down hard; he grits his teeth, struggling against the restraints. 

A finger flicks his nipples and slaps his thighs; Fifty shuts his eyes and drops his head back, willing for the brutal session to end. Every small movement is agony as the knot moves against his stretched hole. Fifty closes his eyes and imagines the baby center in the video, with the bright walls and shades of green. Everything this place isn’t. And he replays the video over and over, blocking out the world around him as long as he can.

“Well, sweetheart, looks like you’re free again.” The Alpha’s knot is going down, and Fifty realizes he is breathing heavily as the cock finally pulls out. “Maybe next time. Maybe that’ll be my baby inside you.”

Fifty only hears footsteps, and he struggles to rid his eyes of the tears before the sheet is removed from his face. Eventually a Doctor returns, carefully checking his passage before muttering. 

“I think a plug might help you,” the Doctor says, and Fifty shudders as a thick plug is shoved into his entrance, simulating a knot but thankfully not quite so large. “Just until after lunch, to give you more time with that seed. Maybe this will be the time you’re finally pregnant, Fifty.”

His legs and arms are removed from the restraints, and the sheet is pulled from his head. The Doctor - a different one this time - helps him to stand, then removes the cock ring. His legs tremble, and the Doctor calls a Guide over. It’s a Beta, as they always are when an Omega is touched outside of breeding time. The Guide supports him and helps him back to his dormitory, where he is forced into a cold shower, the Guide scrubbing him down and redressing him, making sure the plug stays in place. 

It’s not until lunch that he sees Nine again. The plug still fills him uncomfortably and he just wants somebody to hold him, tell him he’s safe and it will be alright. Instead, he has to settle for a quiet word from Nine instead, whispered under the cover of clinking silverware and clattering plates. And he tries to smile through the tears. It’s supposed to be like this, after all. He’s special, he’s an Omega. He’s doing his duty and they’re caring for him. What he doesn’t realize is that it’s about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as my last multi-chapter story, I'll be putting up previews on my blog (shortly after the chapter posts). Find them on [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com). Search ['Fifty'](http://furynz.tumblr.com/search/fifty) if it's been a bit since my chapter update.


	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty's routine comes to a sudden halt.

Bedtime is Fifty’s favorite part of the day. The Omegas are allowed to shower or bathe on their own, helping each other instead of having Guides touching them. It relaxes them, and they all take solace in the activity of dressing down and cleaning themselves. They are given plenty of time and the Guides remain at the dormitory doors, not intruding on the Omegas bathing space. Between the shower and slipping under the covers is when Fifty can talk to Nine the most, and he likes that.

Tonight, however, is different. Fifty is late getting into the dormitory; the doctor wished to examine him again. It’s worse being pulled away from the group for examination. It’s not routine and anything could happen, and Fifty doesn’t like it when things aren’t routine. But the examination isn’t as bad as others have been, and thus he’s relieved when the Beta grabs him by the elbow and drags him along. Fifty allows himself to be led and says nothing; the Beta seems uninterested as well, and Fifty is glad for that. 

He looks forward to getting back to the dormitory and finding Nine and asking Nine to help him wash his hair. Nine is always very gentle washing his hair, then he’ll dry it and gently braid it for him, leaning in and whispering and telling Fifty stories about life before the institute. 

Nine can’t remember everything; the drugs prevent him from accessing some of his memories, but he can still tell Fifty things about the world outside. He explains there are big places with lots of people and grey skies, and a mix of crumbling buildings and new ones. Cities, he calls them. But there’s other places, smaller places with fewer people, and blue skies and things called trees and flowers and birds, and they’re bright and colorful, and have green, like the birthing institute.

Fifty likes to hear about the birds and flowers, and tries to picture what they might look like. He thinks they are bright and colorful, unlike his current institute. He wishes he could see more of that color. He’s almost smiling as they approach the dormitory, looking forward to whatever tale Nine can tell him tonight. The Beta guides stand in the hall by the door, bored and chatting away with each other. The one leading Fifty pushes him through the door and laughs, conversing with his coworkers. Fifty is relieved when he’s left alone, and quickly looks around the beds for Nine; sometimes he helps the others with their hair, too. But he’s not in the sleeping area, so Fifty goes into the communal bath area.

And it’s unprepared for the sight that greets him. Nine is trembling and terrified, and he refuses to go into the water, instead he’s looking for a way out. They have relative privacy within the showers, and the Guides can’t see Nine. He’s tugging at the water fixtures, and a panel in the wall, at the tiles. He looks up at the lights but can’t reach; he tries to lift the drain. He’s whimpering.

“What’s wrong?” Fifty asks, watching as his friend claws at any seal he can find..

“Have to get out, have to get out,” Nine mutters, his nails breaking and bleeding, but he seems to take no notice. 

Fifty watches momentarily, but with every pained grunt from Nine he realizes that his friend is hurting himself. He reaches for the older Omega, tugging on his arm. “Please, Nine, stop. We need to go to bed. Please come to bed.”

“Last chance, last chance,” Nine says, nearly out of breath. Fifty is alarmed, and ready to fetch the Guide for assistance. Nine is hurting himself, and he doesn’t realize it. 

“Nine, please, what’s wrong?” 

Other Omegas look on with concern, a few daring to whisper to each other as well, but most do their business at the shower, sinks and toilets and move to bed. It’s safer for them to ignore the unusual event. Omegas who don’t do as they’re told are removed from the facility and disappear. They don’t know why or where, but they’re too afraid to risk it.

Fifty reaches out, placing a hand on Nine; the older man turns, wrapping Fifty in a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he sobs, holding on tightly. “I know what happens next, the Doctor talked about it today, I heard everything. I understood, Fifty. It’s not fair, none of it’s fair. It never gets any better.”

“What happens next?” Fifty asks. “They say we become pregnant, and we raise children. Then we come back and become pregnant again. That’s what Omegas do.”

Nine shakes his head, tears flung side to side. “I’m too _old_. They said I’m too old. They’re going to make me a grey one.”

Fifty looks on with confusion. He’s heard the term grey before; the oldest ones reach a certain age and leave the institution. He doesn’t know where they go, but he thinks they are still used for making babies. He tells Nine this much. “You get old and you go elsewhere to make babies. Then you raise them, and you are happy.”

“No, no,” Nine says. “No more making babies. Too old to make babies. Worthless for babies. They remove part of our brains and just put us on tables to be used by Alphas all day. Any Alphas, not just breeding ones.”

Fifty is puzzled. None of the videos have ever described this, and he’s always paid special attention to all of the videos, just as he’s told to, because he’s a good, obedient Omega. And good, obedient Omegas are treated well and loved and made pregnant. Fifty begins to feel overwhelmed with this new information, because it can’t be true, yet he’s curious. “But...why do they take part of your brain?”

“Only part of the brain. Only enough to make me thoughtless, Fifty. Nearly lifeless. They just want a body they can use to knot. It’s no longer about the babies. It’s about the Alphas getting pleasure. I won’t be anybody anymore. I won’t be me.” He turns back to the edge of a sink, tugging at a panel below the pipe.

“It must be a mistake, they love us--”

“I heard one doctor explaining to another,” Nine says, his fear helping to clear his mind of the drugs. “Explaining what grey meant. What they do. I heard, and I understood. And it’s terrible, Fifty. It’s all terrible.”

Fifty furrows his brow. This isn’t _at all_ what the videos have told him. Omegas are loved, cherished, and they wouldn’t do that just because he was old. Nine was smart; he was a Nine! There were no more Ones, Twos, Threes, or even up to Sixes; there was a single Seven around, and a couple Eights; but all the others were gone. But once they left, they were never seen again. Fifty grabbed Nine’s arm. “They can’t take you away. You have to stay with me. You teach me things. You help me remember things. I don’t want you to go!”

Nine turned, grasping Fifty’s face in his hands. “Yes. You must remember, and tell the others. This isn’t right. What they do to us isn’t right. You know this, Fifty. You want to believe this. They tell us what they do is right, but it’s not, it’s not at all. The videos are all lies!”

“What’s going on here?” Two Guides stand in the door. 

Fifty automatically drops his head demurely, but Nine is clawing at the panel again, crying. Blood coats his fingertips and the wall. Fifty wants to hug him, to pull him away to their bunk bed, but he simply stares at the floor, trying to take in this new information. He tenses with fear, but the Betas merely stand back and watch; Nine continues to to scrape at the wall. 

“Call for back up. Get a Doctor. This one’s gone crazy and the other’s probably heard some of it.”

One Guide leaves, the other watching carefully. It’s not long before the room is full of Guides and a couple doctors, and Fifty watches fearfully as Nine is restrained and hauled away. He knows he’ll never see him again, and he doesn’t. A tear falls from his cheek as he moves towards his bed, but two Guides wrap hands around his arms, and he’s pulled out of his dormitory. He never sees that again either.

* * *

It’s not a large office, but it feels huge. There’s an absence of furniture save the stirrup chair in the center which Fifty is strapped into. The pair of Beta Guides pulled him from the hallway, then he was thrown into the arms of an Alpha Guide, who hauled him away from the dormitory into spaces he’d never seen before. He was taken into the room and stripped before being placed in the chair, similar to the breeding ones, and strapped down.

He’s afraid. This is different, he should be in his bunk, asleep. They’ve never taken him from his bunk before. He struggles unconsciously, wanting down from the chair, wanting to go back to bed and wake up and find Nine in the bed below. 

One of the Alpha Guides tightens the strap holding his arm down, and he whimpers.

“Shh, gorgeous,” the Alpha whispers, lifting a hand to Fifty and smoothing his hair back. “They’re not going to let anything happen to you. You’re a favorite, you know. With those beautiful lips and that golden hair. I’d teach you how to suck a cock. Haven’t tried that yet, have you? You’d like it. You’d suck it then I’d stuff you with it.”

Fifty shivers with fear. Alphas are supposed to care for him. Why is he so frightened of this one? Fifty can’t see down, but he feels a hand come up to his belly, gently snaking its way across his stomach, teasing and touching. He takes short breaths, struggling, and the Alpha Guide laughs. “Some spirit in you. No wonder they want to preserve you. Well aren’t you a lucky one, I hear you’re going to a quiet research facility for awhile. Maybe they’ll get you nice and fat with a baby, yeah?”

Fifty is supposed to like being pregnant, but instead he’s only afraid. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him and he just wants it all to end. A tear slips from his eye.

“Maybe I could get you nice and fat with my baby,” the Alpha whispers, reaching in and running a single finger along up his chest. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Get away from him,” another voice says, and the Alpha quickly backs off.

“Do you want to be on garbage duty? You know better.”

“Sorry, just...uh...keeping him company,” the Alpha Guide says.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the authoritative voice says. “Get him ready.”

A Beta approaches Fifty, and from his uniform he knows it’s one of the doctors. He approaches with a syringe. Fifty eyes the needle; it has the small red S on the bottom, like so many of the drugs do. The syringe plunges into his arm. Within moments he can no longer see properly; words are a blur. 

“...heard….knows….smaller….influence…”

His head rolls from side to side, and he’s drooling; his body heats up and he can’t stop trembling. His nakedness becomes more apparent with the cool air, and he feels more vulnerable. He’s not coherent enough to understand the conversation going on around him; he’s lucky to keep breathing as they pump another sedative into him.

“We suspected Nine-R-Seventy-One for sometime. You could see it in his face, sir. He was aware of everything happening nearby. I’d like to examine him. I believe at a certain age the drugs are less potent in their systems.”

“So perhaps we make them grey at an earlier age. If they happen to get pregnant, we’ll deal with it then.”

“Or we could find a new string of drugs, more powerful. But permission to send Nine-R-Seventy-One for execution and examination. His chances of carrying a child are very slim at his age. We were going to remove him from the facility anyway.”

“Granted. What about this one? He’s still young. And a popular specimen, too. Blond; not many of those left. It would be a shame to have to execute this one.”

“Agreed, sir. We’re not sure the level of contamination in this Omega. Suggest we ship him to the primary research center where they can monitor him closely. This facility is too big to do so effectively. Also, he’s been requesting a new, young blond one to replace his aging specimen. He could fill both roles.”

The man sighs. “I’m reluctant to let him leave this facility, but rules are rules. Very well. Move him to the Red-1 facility. Might as well get a truck and take him tonight.”

An hour later, Fifty has been dressed in an red gown. He doesn’t receive slippers with his new outfit. He’s carried to a garage and into the back of a windowless van, strapped down to a table. Two guards sit at the front, two at the back with a doctor to monitor his vital signs. It’s late at night, and they should arrive at the new facility just after morning.

But they never make it.


	3. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty adapts to a new routine.

The truck carrying Fifty ambles along down the bumpy road in the dark. They hope they can reach the Red-1 research facility quickly; in the past word of an Omega in transport has caused road bandits to wait alongside the roadways, hoping to get their hands on a prize worth quite a bit of money. 

But Fifty’s trip hasn’t been advertised through the usual channels, so it’s a surprise when the truck sees a bloody body across the road. “What’s this?” The driver stops on the road, looking carefully to the sides for anything that might hamper their own journey.

“I’ll check it. Stay inside.” The passenger, an armed guard, slips out.

It doesn’t take long before the shooting starts. The driver is dead first; a sniper’s bullet cleanly penetrating the windshield. The passenger, examining the body, jumps and misses the first bullet but a second takes him down easily. 

The two soldiers and doctor cower in the back of the van; they can’t get to the front and curse the driver’s idiocy for stopping. It’s common knowledge that road bandits target vans between cities and stopping is a last resort. It takes a few moments, but the truck’s back door is blown. The smoky haze doesn’t conceal the five men climbing into the back; the two guards are quickly killed and the doctor thrown his knees.

One of the men moves to the Omega, strapped down and sleeping, and glances at his wrist. “Fifty-J-Twenty-Seven. Great name,” he laughs, beginning to undo the straps. Fifty’s head swings side to side in his dreams; the sedative recently reapplied and he’s unconscious. The man begins to pull off the oxygen sensor and heart rate monitor.

“So, Doc, what’s wrong with this one? Why you moving it?”

“Don’t unhook him! He needs to be monitored and you could kill him!” the Beta doctor protests.

The man swings a weapon at the doctor, lodging it against his shoulder. “Just answer the question.”

“He was _thinking, and exposed to a dangerous subject._ Otherwise he’s a healthy Omega.”

“Thinking,” the man laughs. “I’d like to see that. An Omega thinking,” he laughs again. “Has it had a child?

“Not yet.” The Doctor’s voice is shaking.

“Good enough for me. Right, back to base, boys. Boss is going to love this little surprise. Maybe bonuses for all of us, eh? Might even get to root it.” The man levels his gun, ending the Doctor’s life. Fifty is carried out of the van, oblivious to the entire event.

* * *

Fifty wakes in a soft, luxurious bed. He feels it first; the soft silk against his skin; he has no clothes on. The padding caressing his entire body. Eventually he opens his eyes, and takes in a large four-post bed, covered in bright purple covers, layered with pillows. The colors are amazing; he’s never seen purple so close before. 

There’s a bright light peeking from behind a purple cloth on the wall. Curious, he slides off the large bed. First he notices something soft under his feet; the floor is soft, not cold and hard. The edges of the soft floor have little strings, and then there’s a dark hard floor. He’s confused by it but he thinks he likes it. He wriggles his toes against it and laughs, then covers his mouth. He hopes nobody heard.

He continues to the wall, and pulls at the cover; a very bright light shines in his eyes and he cries out, dropping the cover and scurrying back to the bed. He crawls into it, pulling up a pillow and covers his face. He can hear the click of a door followed by a chuckle.

“So you’re awake. Look at you.”

Fifty carefully drops the pillow from in front of his eyes. A tall, thin man with hair a brighter blond than his own stands in the door; he has a light Alpha scent. “Welcome, Fifty-J-Twenty-Seven. You can call me Thranduil.”

Fifty blinks. The last people he saw were the Guides who dragged him out behind Nine and the Alpha in the new room. Where was he now? The new place doesn’t look like the facilities he’s grown up in at all; there’s cabinets and wallpaper and so many colors. Fifty is nervous and his stomach twists; he curls in on himself.

“I expect you’re confused and a little traumatized,” the tall man said. “It’s to be expected. Those government Omega facilities have it all wrong, really. You are a prize, but not one to be locked up and kept the way you have. There are a great deal many people who would like to meet you.” He leers over Fifty’s body, taking in every detail. His hand slips along Fifty’s hip, gently up his side. “Nothing that you’re not used to. But the most glorious part of being human is the sex, is it not?”

Fifty continues to stare, confused.

“Sex. Oh. You don’t know the word sex, do you?”

Fifty only stares. Omegas aren’t supposed to talk to Alphas.

“Well? Answer me. I know you can understand me.”

Fifty shakes his head obediently when directly asked a question. He’s never heard of sex.

“Breeding, then. When an Alpha takes you and tries to make babies.”

Fifty nods. He understands that; he knows his purpose.

“Good. Do you enjoy breeding, Fifty?”

Fifty stares again. Is he meant to answer? Since presenting as an Omega, he no longer carries on conversations with Alphas or Betas. It’s discouraged. This man is distinctly Alpha, yet he is asking Fifty’s opinion. Fifty shrinks back, confused, pulling up a pillow in front of himself to hide.

“Oh, little Omega,” the tall man coos, reaching out to stroke his forehead. “You’ll learn your way in the wide world soon enough. For now we’ll just do what you’re used to. First, food. Then I want to see what you feel like.”

* * *

By the end of the first day Fifty feels ill. The food is nothing like the Institute’s food; the tastes were complex and interesting. Some he likes, others have left him feeling sick. He’s been twenty-four hours without the drugs he’s been on since he became of age, and the absence leaves a tingling in his body which he finds uncomfortable. The tall man, Thranduil, has made him shower on his own, although he’s insisted on helping him dry and tuck him back into bed. There have been no videos and no Doctors today.

But Thranduil did try to breed him a few times through the day. Fifty was scared at first; he was led to a small bench and helped on top, but not restrained, although he could see restraints nearby. Instead he lay quietly while the tall man took his pleasure, knotting him and stroking Fifty carefully. Fifty moaned with pleasure, but Thranduil grabbed the base of his cock and shook his head. “Not yet. You’re not ready for that yet.” 

Fifty was frightened, but grateful the sessions were gentle and somewhat pleasurable. He was led back to the purple room after each one, and he snuggled in the bed and rested. He likes the bed. Now, the bright light from the wall cover is gone, and Thranduil has shut off the light, leaving him tucked in the comfortable bed in the dark. Fifty’s mind reels with the events of the day, but he’s exhausted from the medicines and breeding. Grateful for the thick, soft bed, he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep, cuddling a pillow against his stomach.

* * *

The next day isn’t terribly different from the first, to start. He’s brought food and made to shower again. Thranduil doesn’t help, nor are any other Omegas sent, not even a Beta. Fifty moves slowly, washing carefully as he’s been taught, until the tall man returns and impatiently to tells him to hurry and warm water wasn’t free. Fifty isn’t sure what that means, but he obeys and moves faster. Once finished, he’s wrapped in a light green silky robe and taken down away from the sleeping room. 

Immediately Thranduil tries to breed him again, but Fifty feels there is little seed compared to the Breeding Alphas and the chances are slimmer. Thranduil drags him back to the room, locking him in. There’s nothing to do but sit, and Fifty moves to the wall covering a couple times, peeling it back but the bright light hurts and he returns to the bed, sitting and investigating the covers. It’s late in the day when Thranduil leads him to the breeding room and helps him onto the table, then abruptly leaves.

Fifty sits quietly, confused. Why leave him alone in the breeding room? Fifty grows more nervous as he waits, unsure of what is expected of him, but it’s not long before Thranduil returns, another man behind him.

“Only $400 and you can have a turn with him,” the tall blond says, nodding to Fifty.

“He’s not much to look at,” the other man walks around Fifty, his eyes taking in every inch of his nude body. Fifty looks down demurely in the presence of two Alphas, the scent of the new one much stronger than Thranduil.

“He’s one of the best ones I’ve seen. What were you expecting?

“Most the private Omegas are made pretty. Silks and jewels and stuff. Or leather. Or lace. It’s weird to see one...naked.”

Thranduil frowns. “I can dress him how you want him. It’s not going to change the sex, though. Do you want to take him now?”

Fifty watches as the new man - average height, a large stomach, that was odd, he’s never seen that before - approaches and begins to touch him, groping his legs and genitals. Fifty squirms but stays on the table, waiting for instruction. The man grabs his hand, then quickly drops it, backing away as if burnt.

“What’s wrong?” Thranduil looks on with concern.

“He’s System Omega! How did you get one from a Government Institution?”

“Doesn’t matter. Offer is made, do you want him?”

“Not if I know you’ve taken him from the system. I don’t want the government after me. If you expect to get anyone buying into that, you’ve got to hide that label.”

Thranduil walks to Fifty, taking his hand and looking over the small tattoo on his wrist; his identification. 

“Look man, thanks but no thanks. I’d plug almost any hole...but System Omegas can be bad news in the hands of a small dealer. Call me when you get something untrackable and I’d pay five hundred for it.”

Thranduil huffs and escorts the man out. Fifty sits quietly, looking at his identification and wondering why the man didn’t like it. But Thranduil is back soon enough, stripping off his own clothes and turning Fifty over. It’s hard and raw this time, and Fifty cries out, but the tall man takes no notice, muttering about something called money and debts.

* * *

Within a few days Thranduil brings back a wardrobe for Fifty to wear. He begins with sheer silks, wrapping them around his shoulders and waist, and carefully tying lengths around his wrists - enough to hide the tattoo. The colors are bright and pretty and Fifty likes them. He smiles and stares at them, taking note of all the various colors. Thranduil seems to notice this, and one morning arrives in his room, setting some objects on the bed.

“Here. To amuse yourself while you’re not being used.”

Fifty stares at the objects with no concept of what they are.

Thranduil sighs and grabs the sketchbook. “It’s paper. And these are crayons. Children used these. They’ve been in storage for years. Look.”

He draws a line across the page, and Fifty watches with amazement. He takes another color, and adds a second line. Fifty needs no more instruction, grabbing a crayon and making his own lines. 

“I imagine you’re too stupid to do much else,” Thranduil says, pulling Fifty’s hair back and securing it. “But even animals get toys.” He watches Fifty for a few more moments then shakes his head. “But you don’t make money for me while coloring. That’s enough for now. Downstairs.”

Fifty is led from the room, sad to leave the colors behind on his purple bed, and taken to the breeding room. A man waits inside and nods as Fifty comes into view. “Yep. That’ll do. Five hundred for the hour?”

“That’s right. If you’re still knotted there’s a syringe to bring it down.”

“Nah, hour should be good. Can I use any of this stuff?” he indicates to the toys around the room.

“Help yourself.” Thranduil turns and departs. Fifty looks to the new man, middle-aged, dark hair, dark skin and waits for instruction, despite the apprehension in his stomach. 

The man grins. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Fifty obeys.

* * *

It’s only been a week, and Fifty is exhausted. The new institution isn’t anything like the old one. He’s bred daily, and often; once with eight different partners. They arrive and give Thranduil some paper; money he calls it. And he’s left alone with them. Some are kind; others are harsh. Nobody watches them. None stop to cuddle him. They use them and then leave. Sometimes Thranduil leaves him locked in the breeding room; sometimes he’s taken to the purple room for a shower. he feels fortunate when he can have a nap between the Breeding Alphas that visit. 

He’s fed a variety of foods, and he’s learning to enjoy some of them. He wonders why the doctor hasn’t been in/there yet; if they are trying to breed him, why don’t they stop and examine him for pregnancy? He doesn’t understand the new place. And why are there no other Omegas? It’s lonely, but he does like his room and his colors. He takes the paper and crayons, drawing more lines, and feels relief. There’s solace in the colors, and he begins to form more complex thoughts as the drugs pass from his bloodstream. He’s happy to be away from the videos and not subjected to the same lectures daily; his mind begins to wander, to imagine and create.

His body is tired and worn and abused, but his spirit feels free.


	4. Teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty doesn't last long at Thranduil's place.

Fifty has been at the institution with Thranduil for a month. He is generally happier than he was at the White Institute; there are no drugs and his head is beginning to clear for the first time since he reached adulthood. He investigates his new room; the bathroom is simple and there’s nothing to find there. He looks in the closet and through the chest of drawers, which is mostly empty. In the bottom drawer he finds some small clothes - those from a baby or small child. 

Fifty is elated. He pulls them out and shoves one of the smallest pillows from the purple bed into the shirt, then holds it to his chest and begins to rock the pillow in his arms. He smiles to himself; the movement is relaxing. But after a few minutes he looks at the pillow and shirt sadly, and quickly strips off the shirt and throws it back in the drawer, never looking again. In another drawer is a book, but it’s different from his sketchbook. It only has tiny little black lines on a white page, and there’s no colors. He takes one of his crayons and marks a line across the page, but it feels ineffective. He sighs and puts the book back. The rest of the room proves to have nothing else of interest, so he turns his attention to outside of the room.

The door is locked; he figured that out early on. However he finally gains the courage to open the wall cover, and despite the bright light, he likes to look out of the wall. He sees things he doesn’t understand; he’s never been outside before. Fifty considers what Nine taught him, and tries to put words to objects. He thinks the word for the object nearby is tree, but he can’t remember. Small things fly into the tree and gone again; he thinks they are flowers, because they are brightly colored, and he can remember the word flowers from his chats with Nine which feel so long ago. He likes to watch the flowers sing and fly. 

When he’s in his room, he likes to sleep and make colors and look through the wall cover. But he spends much of his time in the breeding room now. He is tired of being bred so frequently; but he understands that a pregnant Omega is a good Omega, so he suffers it quietly. It hurts all the time now but he is good at biting his lip. He also understands when they want to hear him cry out, so he does that too, even when he doesn’t need to. Some of them are coming back now; he remembers them. Others come for the first time and never return. He doesn’t understand why Thranduil needs so many Alphas to breed with him, when only a few would do.

It’s early one morning when Fifty is brought downstairs to the breeding room and the door shut behind him. He’s used to be left alone for a few minutes, until the Alpha is ready. He usually climbs onto his bench and waits; but his curiosity and grown and instead he tiptoes around the room, as if a noise will be trouble. He begins to look in the drawers there but he doesn’t understand the items in the drawers and closes them again. He doesn’t want Thranduil to see him looking around; there might be punishment. He moves to the bench and waits, hoping that it will be one of the kinder men from the past, although there’s still so many he doesn’t know or has never seen.

It’s no surprise when a new Alpha turns up and is brought to the room with him. The tall man with long, dark hair and silver streaks turns over the paper - the money - and Thranduil leaves. Fifty nervously waits for instruction; but he knows if he obeys it will hurt less, and Thranduil will come back in an hour’s time and make the man leave.

“How long have you been here?” the man asks.

Fifty shakes his head, and crawls onto all fours. He finds this position easiest, so he offers it first in hopes the Alpha will use it. The man is quickly beside him, and Fifty drops his head submissively. 

“No, no. Get up. How long have you been here?”

Fifty doesn’t answer. He hopes the man will start; it’s very strange, being asked all these questions. None of the others have asked him any questions. Thranduil does on occasion, but none of the Breeding Alphas talk to him.

The man sighs and sits down across the room. “What’s your name?”

Fifty ignores him and lowers his head. 

“Please, tell me your name.”

His voice is a shy whisper; he’s afraid Thranduil will punish him for talking to one of the Breeding Alphas. “Fifty.” 

“Are you a System Omega?”

Fifty doesn’t understand this term. It’s been used a lot lately, but it means nothing. The man stands again, walking over to Fifty and taking hold of his wrist. He unties the teal silken scarf - Fifty grabs at it but the man doesn’t notice - and stares at the wrist. “So you are. Fifty it is then. I’m not going to hurt you, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. I just want to talk to you. Do you understand?”

Fifty’s brow furrows and he’s confused. He feels like he might cry, he doesn’t understand and it’s scaring him. He doesn’t want to talk. He wants to be bred, so the man will leave and he can go back to his room, his bed, his colors. He drops his head, eyes fixed on the silken teal scarf between his fingers.

“Hey, don’t look like that.” The man approaches him, taking the scarf and tying it back around his forearm, hiding the identification tattoo. “I’m here to help you. Do you understand help?”

Fifty nods.

“Do you want to leave this place?”

“Where?” Fifty blurts out, and then recoils, ashamed. He shouldn’t be so bold with an Alpha in the room. He runs to the other side of the table, cowering. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” 

A gentle hand is suddenly on the back of his neck, and Fifty tenses momentarily. The man slips down onto the floor beside him, then wraps his arm around the Omega. Only Nine has ever cuddled him. Never an Alpha. Not even Thranduil, who is the only Alpha Fifty has ever been given a name for. Fifty is drawn into it, and despite his fear, leans into the man. His scent is warm and calming.

“There, that’s better now, isn’t it? I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to protect you.”

Fifty nods, quivering. He’s been told this his entire life; Alphas would protect him, nurture him. He thought that was what they were doing in the White Institute; protecting him, nourishing him, breeding him. But it’s never felt as good as this. He’s never had one put their arms around him and hold him close; keep him warm and secure. He closes his eyes, laying his head into the broad chest and listening to the heartbeat. He falls asleep.

* * *

The man wakes him just before the hour is up. His fingers are gentle as he strokes Fifty’s hair. “I have to leave now. Don’t tell Thranduil what happened; let him think we bred and knotted and that was all. I’ll come back for you.”

Fifty isn’t sure what’s happening; is he being moved to a new institute? He simply nods. Thranduil never asks what happened anyway. The door opens soon after and the man departs with a last glance; Thranduil returns Fifty to his room and he leaps onto the purple bed with his crayons and draws lines until his dinner arrives. He eats, draws some more and falls asleep.

It’s only a few hours into the night when there’s a large bang. Fifty wakes but hides under the warm covers. It’s a cool evening and he likes the warm purple blankets, and he quickly forgets the loud noise. After a few more moments, there’s another round of banging and some shouting. He can hear his door unlocking and Thranduil is running in, his breathing heavy - has he been breeding? Fifty is confused. He hasn’t seen any other Omegas. Who has Thranduil been breeding with? In the middle of the night? 

“Get in the closet,” Thranduil says, and Fifty obeys. He’s never bred in the closet, but there’s been a lot of new things lately. So he goes and opens the door, just as the outer door is flung open. He closes it and waits. He’s not sure how they’re going to breed in this small space, but he takes a breath and listens.

“Where is he?”

It’s the man from earlier in the day; Fifty knows that voice. He likes that voice. That Alpha held him, made him feel safe and content.

“You can’t have him.”

“He’s not an object you can sell. He’s a man, a person. He deserves a life of his own.”

“But don’t you understand how much he’s worth?” Thranduil is loud and Fifty covers his ears. “He’s an idiot. Doesn’t know anything. Only good for fucking. Besides, what sort of life would he live? He’s mine, I found him. My associates will be here soon. I suggest you run.”

“Move away from the door.”

There’s a crash, and some loud noises and shouting, and Fifty huddles in the corner of the closet in fear. After a few minutes the door opens, and the kind man stands there, blood on his shoulder and head. He’s breathing heavily too, but smiles softly. Fifty can’t see Thranduil.

“Come. We’re leaving and going someplace better,” he says, extending a hand to Fifty. Fifty looks at it tentatively but better sounds good, so he takes it and steps out of the closet. Then Fifty looks around and frowns. He likes the purple bed. But he listens to the Alpha, although he quickly grabs the sketchpad and crayons. The Alpha looks on but says nothing. Fifty takes another moment to grab the brightly colored silks he wears most days, and then the Alpha is helping him with his colors, and taking him by the arm. 

There are other men, Alphas, outside the door. Fifty cries out and turns away from them, leaning against the Alpha with the long dark hair and shivering with both cold and fear.

“Is that him?”

“Is he really a System Omega?”

“Shush, let’s get him out then you can ask questions.”

“He’s not wearing any clothes.”

“For fuck’s sake, go back and get the blanket off the bed for him.”

There’s so many people, so many voices, and Fifty is frightened and confused. He can smell at least four Alphas, and one is a Beta, and there’s more people down the stairs waiting. Suddenly his purple blanket is being thrown around his shoulders. He grasps it with fingertips, still holding onto his box of crayons and sketchpad. 

The first Alpha turns to his companions. “Carry his book and crayons, Nori. Somebody else take those silks for him. And go back and get some of the pillows, will you? He’s used to them.”

Fifty lets himself be led by the Alpha, clutching to him desperately, afraid of the new ones. They take him to a door, and suddenly he’s _outside_. He’s never been outside, that he can recall. He’s only stared at it through the wall opening. He gasps. It’s dark, but there’s a small light in the sky, not as bright as the light during the day. And it’s cold. He’s not used to cold; his toes feel it first and he whimpers. There are two big boxes waiting for them, and they lead him to one and help him climb into the box. The others climb in with him, and an Alpha sets down the pillows and Fifty gratefully sits within them. They close the doors to the box behind them. 

There’s a noise, and the box rumbles. Fifty tips forward and it feels like they’re moving. One of the new men puts a hand on his shoulder and he flinches. The hand moves away again. He looks around. There’s four sitting in the back with him. The tall one with the dark hair and silver strands isn’t in here. He doesn’t know any of them. Three are Alphas. There is one Beta. He suddenly feels small and vulnerable, sitting in the floor between them, and curls in on himself. He can’t help the whimper of fear that escapes his lips.

“Shh, shh, everything will be fine,” one whispers. But Fifty isn’t convinced, and he tucks the blanket further around himself, finally pulling it over until the others can’t see him, and closes his eyes.


	5. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty meets new people but isn't sure about his new situation.

When he wakes, it’s because the box has stopped moving. Pressing the blanket back, he gazes out at the men and strange moving box. He shivers then cries out as the box’s doors open, bright light spilling in over the occupants. He covers his eyes.

“Idiot, they’re kept out of the sun at the Institute, it’s going to hurt his eyes.” 

“Sorry, sorry, forgot.”

“Thorin is going to have your head, Nori.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

The door is quickly closed, and one of the men approaches him. He’s tall, and he has many identifying marks across his bald head. Fifty cowers into his blankets and pillows and watches nervously. “We need to take you inside. Do you want to cover your eyes with your blanket?”

Fifty glances around at his pillows, his colors, his sketchbook.

“We’ll carry those in for you. You should cover your eyes so the sun doesn’t hurt them.” Fifty obeys, as he’s been taught to do with an Alpha, and lifts the blanket over his head. His legs are exposed to the morning’s chill and he shivers. “I’m going to carry you inside.”

He would rather the Alpha left him alone, that all of them left, and let him return to a dormitory of other Omegas. To return to his daily routine. He didn’t love it, but he knew what was expected of him, what would happen. Fifty says nothing but feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him, picking him up and holding him close. His breath hitches as he feels the warm body against his. It’s like a hug - it’s gentle and loving, and he feels safe. He’s not sure why, but the Alpha scent is relaxed - somehow tinged with the scent of an Omega, strangely. It’s not as aggressive on his senses as the others. He relaxes, and decides he likes the bald man with the identifying marks. His touch is soft and his words kind. He snuggles into him, purple blanket over his head.

He’s carried for a little while, and the chill of the air is replaced by warmth and more voices. There’s more Alpha scents, and suddenly, a single Omega one. He leans forward to sniff the air but the strong arms holding him tighten, and he falls back against the broad chest, still covered by the blanket.

He’s carried up some stairs, and there’s words, mumbling around him. Finally he’s set down, the blankets rearranged around him. It’s a bed, he can tell that much. It’s not as soft as the big purple one in Thranduil’s place but it’s better than the one at the first Institute. Some more whispers and finally the door closes.

There’s a low chuckle and finally a hand touches his; he startles and then the blanket is gently removed from over his head. The room is very small, and the single bed fills most of it. There’s nothing else in it. The walls are a bleary white, and an towel hangs on the wall, light beginning to peek around the edges. The bed itself has a grey sheet, although the silks he wore at Thranduil’s are on it, as are some of the purple pillows and his purple blanket. His crayons and paper are at the foot of the bed.

Fifty huddles down into the blanket, trying to cover his body with it; he’s cold. This place is not kept a constant temperature like the other institutes were. He shivers. He’s not used to being cold, and he’s unsettled by this uncomfortable feeling.

In front of him are two men; both tall - the first one who visited him in Thranduil’s breeding room, with the long dark hair and silver strands. Then the bald one who carried him. He’s beginning to place their Alpha scents, and he’s certain he can recognize these two by scent alone now. They have both held him, cuddled him, and he feels that he can trust them. But now they stand over him, and he feels small. Where are the Betas that are meant to watch over him? Will they hold him down and breed him? The idea of the act frightens him, but then he pictures the comforting Green Institute and the babies to try and calm himself. They will breed him because they care about him, and a pregnant Omega is a good Omega. Fifty wraps his arms around himself, still hiding beneath the purple blanket.

The bald one speaks first. “He’s…odd. Like a child.”

The other speaks. “We knew to expect this from one which was institutionalized, but it is strange. He’ll come to understand what’s happening. We just need to help him.”

Fifty stares up. He knows they’re speaking about him, but he says nothing. He knows Omegas don’t converse with Alphas or Betas unless directly spoken to or asked a question.

“Fifty. Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” he answers quickly.

The man with the dark and silver hair smiles and nods. “Good. We’ll get you some breakfast. Dwalin, please ask Bombur to make something simple that won’t upset his stomach.”

The bald one nods and departs, the door shutting behind him.

The Alpha sits down on the end of the bed; Fifty huddles in his blanket on the bed, against the wall. The man extends a hand towards Fifty.

“My name is Thorin,” he says. “You can call me Thorin, and you can speak to me whenever you want. I know you haven’t spoken to many people in your life,” he continues. “But you can speak to anybody you want to here.”

Fifty nods slowly, although he doesn’t know what he would say to an Alpha. 

“How do you feel right now?”

“Cold,” he replies obediently. He’s also afraid, but he doesn’t want to tell the Alpha that. 

“Ah, yes. There is a chill in this old house. Let me bring in a heater.” Thorin stands and moves to the door. “Have Dori bring up a heater!” he calls out. Faint voices reply, but Fifty can’t make them out. Thorin returns to the bed and sits at the end again. “Fifty, you’re free from the institute now. You won’t be bred and you won’t be constantly poked or prodded anymore.”

Fifty’s heart races. No breeding? How can he become a pregnant Omega, the only goal in the life of any Omega, if they will not breed him? If he’s not pregnant, then they will make him Grey, and he will never see the Birthing Institute, where all of the Omegas are happy and smiling, just like in the video. His breath catches, and his skin prickles; he doesn’t want this. He’s supposed to be bred daily by a Breeding Alpha. He needs to go back to Thranduil’s Institute, or the White Institute. He can’t stay here, it’s not right. Within seconds, Fifty has his first anxiety attack.

He bursts from the bed, clawing at the door and opening it before Thorin has a chance to react; he’s shocked by the sudden movement. Fifty races to the end of the corridor and sees stairs. He needs to get back to one of the first two institutes. He needs to be bred, to be happy. That’s what they’ve always told him, and he wants to be happy. It’s been pressed into the forefront of his mind, and now his mind grasps at that information.

He’s down the stairs fast. At the end he trips up over his feet, and flies forward, landing on his stomach and crying out as he tumbles into the hardwood floor. 

“What happened?”

“Is he okay?”

“Why is he still naked?”

“Thorin, what did you do?”

The scent of several Alphas hits his senses again and a circle of men closes in and he closes his eyes, curling in on himself with a whimper. 

“For fuck’s sake, back away! Back up!” Fifty recognizes the scent and the voice of the bald man.

“I’m not sure what happened. He just stood and bolted when I told him he was free.” Thorin. Thorin is here now, and the scent grows closer. 

Another strong Alpha scent assaults his senses and he gasps, opening his eyes. A younger man who resembles Thorin approaches, opening his mouth to speak.

“Let me help him--”

“No, Kili. We need to do this slowly. There’s too many people here.”

Kili. The scent is intoxicating, overpowering. Fifty feels a strange warmth in his belly. He closes his eyes. It’s all too much and he begins to sob.

“He smells...it’s so strong, Thorin. Is it meant to be that strong? Ori’s never smelled that strong. Can I help--”

“They’ll smell stronger when they’re afraid, lad. It’s an alpha instinct. You’ll want to protect him, to make him feel better. All the Alphas can feel that right now.”

“Yes, can I--”

“Kili, GET OUT.”

The young man huffs and leaves.

Fifty notes the strong scent’s departure, along with the other Alpha scents, but is too overwhelmed to process much more. Strong hands try to unwrap him and pull him up; he offers no resistance to the Alpha trying to reposition him. Eventually strong arms cradle him again; he knows it’s the bald man. They carry him back upstairs, and again he finds himself on the grey bed in the white room. Grey. They are going to make him Grey, and he will never be happy. His sobs renew and he huddles into the corner of the bed, pulling the purple cover over himself.

Thorin kneels beside the bed with a sigh. “I don’t know what they’ve done to you. I don’t know what’s upset you. I’m hoping that you’ll be happy to be out of that Institute where you’re treated like an object, not even a person, where you’re used for the pleasure of others and kept drugged. I just want to make you happy, Fifty.”

Happy. Fifty looks up through red eyes at the man. He wants to be happy. He takes a shuddering breath, wanting to speak, but struggling to find the courage.

Thorin notices and leans forward. “What is it? What do you want to say? You can anything you want here.”

“Pregnant. Must breed to be pregnant. Pregnant is happy. Want to be happy.”

Thorin furrows his brow. “How do you know this?”

“They tell us, they show us. To be happy we must raise children.”

“And you believe that?”

Fifty frowns. “Yes?”

Thorin smiles softly at the questioning tone of his answer. “Fifty, we are going to teach you many things. First, tell me this. What makes you happy now? If you could choose to be doing anything right now, what would it be?”

Fifty looks to the end of the bed where his crayons sit. “My colors.”

Thorin reaches over, picking up the sketchbook and placing it between himself and Fifty. He carefully opens the page, seeing the mess of colored lines across the page and slowly nods.

“You like to draw then?”

“Draw?”

“You like to use the crayons.”

“I like to make colors.”

“We call it drawing. You use the crayons to draw.”

Fifty nods. “I like to draw to make colors.”

“Why do you like the colors?”

“They make me happy?”

Thorin shakes his head. “Maybe I’m going too fast. We can--” A knock interrupts his speech, and the door slowly opens. Two men stood there, one with grey hair and another with red; Fifty watches curiously. The old one should be made Grey, but he moves on his own. They have no scents; Fifty relaxes. Betas. He feels safe around Betas.

“I brought the heater.”

“And I have breakfast.”

“Fifty, I want you to meet two of the team. This is Dori,” he indicated the grey-haired one with the heater. “And this,” he says, taking the plate from the red-haired man, “is Bombur.” 

“Betas.” Fifty says simply. 

Thorin inclines his head, placing the plate on the bed in front of Fifty. “Yes, Betas. You are familiar with them.”

“Betas are Guides. Betas watch over us.”

Dori and Bombur watch with sympathy as Fifty begins to stare at the plate of eggs and toast. He picks up a slice of toast and pokes the poached egg’s middle, eyes going wide when he pierces the skin and the yolk runs over the toast. He glances up to Thorin, a look of terror across his face. “I broke it!”

Thorin chuckles, as do the two Betas. “It’s good that way. Now you use the bread to soak up the yolk. The yellow liquid is called yolk.”

Fifty doesn’t comprehend all these terms; the institute only served them a mash of proteins and occasionally a salad. Thranduil gave him bread. The egg is new. Fifty carefully picks up the lightly toasted bread, running it through the yellow syrup, then looks to Thorin.

“Now eat it.”

He obeys, as an Omega should to an Alpha. He stuffs a corner of the bread into his mouth, chewing carefully and processing the new flavors.

“Do you like it?” Bombur says, watching eagerly.

Fifty finishes the bite, swallowing audibly. “I like it. It’s very good. Can I eat it all?”

“Of course. Everything on that plate is yours.” Thorin pats his leg, and Fifty flinches slightly. He’s still coming to terms with his conflicting feelings about these new Alphas.

“Oh! I forgot the milk,” Bombur turns and departs as Fili continues to eat his bread and eggs.

“Should I...uh...find him some clothes?” Dori asks, hands twisting at his sides.

“Fifty, did you wear clothes at the institute?”

“Yes. It was white and long. And we had slippers. But not like the Guides. They had short tops and pants. Our clothes were loose. And I wore the silks at the last institute. I like the colors.” He picks up another piece of toast, jabbing it at the remaining poached egg until it breaks.

“Yes Dori, please find him some clothes. Something loose fitting, and colorful if you can.”

Dori nods and exits; Bombur brings in the milk and leaves again. Fifty finishes his meal in silence; Thorin is a little uncomfortable, but Fifty is accustomed to silence and not bothered. He sips at his milk, staring at the wall. 

“Fifty, there are many others here who will help you. I can bring them in introduce them.”

The Omega freezes, nearly dropping his empty plate. “Are they breeding Alphas?”

Thorin shakes his head and collects the plate and empty mug. “We have Alphas, Betas, and another Omega. But none will make you breed; you have to both want to breed together.”

Fifty shakes his head. “I need to breed. To be happy.”

Thorin sighs. “We’ll work on that. Do you want to meet the others now?”

“Y-y-yes?” his voice shakes fearfully.

“Would you rather wait to meet them?”

“Yes?”

Thorin shakes his head with a smile. “How about I let you rest for the morning and come back at lunch? Maybe later you’ll be ready.”

“Yes,” he says, with a degree of confidence. 

Thorin stands from the bed, and Fifty relaxes further as he moves toward the door. “You rest. Sleep or draw. I’ll come up at lunch. The bathroom is two doors away, and if you need help, you can call for us. Me, or Dwalin or Dori or Bombur, okay?”

“Yes. Okay,” Fifty says, unwrapping himself from the blanket. 

Thorin wants to rush back over and wrap his naked form back up to keep him warm and protected, but holds himself back. Instead he bows his head and closes the door behind him. He walks downstairs, where he’s immediately bombarded with questions from the others. He sinks into a chair, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Previews happening over at [my blog!](http://furynz.tumblr.com) Search 'fifty' on it if it's been a few days since the last update, or click [here](http://furynz.tumblr.com/search/fifty).


	6. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty meets more of the household and picks a new name.

It’s early afternoon and the household has quieted down and several have napped to make up sleep lost from their early morning raid. They’ve all had lunch, save Fifty. Bombur makes another light meal for the Omega and Thorin takes a deep breath before heading for the stairs. He looks back at the living room to see every set of eyes watching him before turning back to his task.

At the door to Fifty’s room, he knocks lightly and waits. There’s no reply.

“Fifty?” No reply; he calls again, this time pegging a question onto the end. “Fifty, can I come in?”

“Yes?”

Thorin sighs with relief and opens the door. Fifty is laying on his stomach, still in the nude, with his sketchbook and crayons in front of him. Thorin lowers to plate of food. “I brought you some food. Lunch.”

“Lunch?”

“Yes. The meal eaten in the middle of the day, do you know that word?”

“Yes. I have heard lunch,” he says, sitting up and carefully putting his crayons back in the box before accepting the plate from Thorin and staring down at the simple salad. He picks up the fork and begins to eat without another word. Thorin merely sits nearby on the bed, waiting for him to finish. When he does, he remains seated with the plate and stares at the wall again.

“Can I introduce you to another Alpha?” Thorin says, taking the plate from him. “And let’s cover you up.” He gently takes the purple blanket and drapes it over Fifty’s lap.

“Another Alpha. Yes?”

Thorin departs, and returns with the bald man. Fifty lets out a small sigh of relief; he is comfortable with this one. “This is Dwalin,” Thorin says. “He is my second in command. He’s our muscle.”

“What’s muscle?” Fifty’s eyes go wide as he asks the question, and cowers. “Nonono, I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“What’s wrong? Why are you sorry?” Thorin asks, while Dwalin looks on with concern.

“Shouldn’t ask questions. Bad Omegas ask too many questions. Good Omegas make babies, raise babies, stay pregnant. I’m a bad Omega.”

“No, no you’re not,” Thorin says. “It’s good to ask questions.”

Fifty doesn’t look convinced, shaking his head and keeping it down. “They said I would talk too much.”

Thorin tries another approach. “In this place, Fifty, good Omegas ask questions and talk to Alphas and Betas.”

Fifty looks up. “No...trouble?”

“They don’t get into trouble, no,” Thorin says. “Now, to answer your question. Muscle…” Thorin trails off. “It means he’s strong and good at protecting others.”

Fifty nods eagerly. The videos always told him that Alphas were strong and protected Omegas; he never felt it happen at the Institute, perhaps because it wasn’t necessary. Still, this one, Dwalin, has already carried him and hugged him, and he feels safe with Dwalin. Perhaps Dwalin can make him happy. Fifty carefully shifts the blanket from his lap, laying back and parting his legs. “Dwalin will breed me?”

Dwalin coughs in shock, and Thorin sputters. “No, no.” He grabs the blanket and tosses it over Fifty. “Dwalin has an Omega; they are mates.”

“What are mates?”

Thorin sighs and hangs his head; this is more difficult than he imagined.

“Let me go find Ori,” Dwalin suggests, departing.

Fifty, becoming more comfortable with Thorin, clears his throat. “He has many identifications. Why?”

“Identifications?”

Fifty uncovers his arm, showing the barcode and name on his forearm, Fifty-J-Twenty-Seven. “My identification. He has many on his head and hands. Does he have other identifiers?”

“Names. We call them names. And no. They’re not identifiers...they’re art. He likes them so he puts them there.”

Fifty considers this thought and nods. “Art. He likes them. I can put colors on my head?”

Both saddened and amused by Fifty’s lack of understanding, he shakes his head. “I think it’s too early to think about that, Fifty.”

There’s a light knock on the door, and Fifty can smell the other Omega before he walks in with Dwalin. The pair enter, holding hands. Fifty flings himself off the bed and hugs the Omega, feeling a kinship without knowing the other.

“What’s he doing?” Ori asks, pinned under Fifty’s hug.

“We’re still working on that,” Thorin replies.

“Will you bathe with me?” Fifty asks Ori. “I need you to wash my hair.”

Ori wriggles free. “I can help you wash your hair. But can’t you do that on your own?”

“But the Omegas shower together and help each other,” Fifty says. “There was nobody to help me at the last institute. You will help me?”

Thorin and Dwalin both turn to Ori expectantly. The Omega rolls his eyes and nods. “Yes, I’ll help you.”

Dwalin leans down and presses a kiss to Ori’s forehead. “Thank you dear. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Fifty watches curiously. “What is that?”

“What?” Thorin echoes.

“That...touch,” Fifty raises his fingers to his lips, then against his forehead. “What is that? Why do you do that?”

“It’s called a kiss,” Ori says. “We show each other affection by kissing.”

“Will you kiss me?”

Dwalin stifles a laugh. “Kisses are shared between two people who love each other. When you find a mate, you kiss to show you love them.”

“What is a mate?”

“A mate is somebody you choose, and they choose you, to spend the rest of your life with.”

“Yes. Dwalin and I are mates, and we love each other. We only show love to each other.”

“Does it make the other breeding Alphas sad?” Fifty asks.

“Other Alphas? You mean...Thorin and Nori and Gloin and Bifur and Kili?”

Fifty cocks his head. “The others that breed you.”

Ori shakes his head. “I only have sex with Dwalin. I choose who I want to have sex with.”

“Sex is breeding, yes?” Fifty remembers what Thranduil taught him.

“Sex...breeding is another name for it, I suppose.”

“Why did you not choose Thorin?”

Ori shakes his head, becoming exasperated with the embarrassing line of questions. Dwalin notices, placing his arm around his mate and whispering. “Remember, we joined this company for this. And you’re going to be instrumental in helping him understand the way of things.”

“I know,” Ori mutters. “I just didn’t think it would be so personal.” He turns back to Fifty. “For now, accept that Dwalin likes me more than any other Omega, and I like Dwalin more than any other Alpha. And for that reason, we decided we would become mates.”

Fifty nods slowly. “Okay. Will you bathe with me still?”

“Yes, I’ll help you bathe later.”

Fifty seems contented by this and sinks back into the bed, pulling the purple blanket over himself. The afternoon sun is heating the old house, as is the small electric heater in the corner, and it’s much more bearable. Still, Fifty likes the purple blanket.

Thorin dismisses Dwalin and Ori. “Now I want you to remember that all of the people I’m showing you are here to help you. If any of them make you uncomfortable, make you unhappy, you let me know, okay?”

Fifty nods, reaching for his crayons and book. He begins to draw lines.

“I’m going to bring a few others in, okay?” 

Fifty nods again and draws a pink line across the page, not looking up. He’s growing tired again and the food only makes him feel more lethargic. Thorin wastes no time introducing him to the rest of the company’s Betas all at once - Bofur, Oin and Balin. Fifty glances up, noting their faces and names. But Thorin is hesitant to bring too many Alphas in at once, and so Gloin, Nori and Bifur are brought separately. Again, Fifty tenses but he watches them and takes in their scents, filing them away for later.

“And finally, the last member of our company, my son, Kili.”

Fifty’s eyes slip closed as the distinct Alpha scent returns to him; this one touches him as no other has. He slowly opens his eyes and can’t help but smile at the young man with the bright eyes who looks at him curiously. He’s anxious yet excited, and it leaves him confused.

They stare, saying nothing for a few minutes; Thorin is the first to break the silence.

“Fifty? Do you feel well?” 

“I...yes. I’m okay. This Alpha...is different. I like it.”

Kili blushes, fidgeting on the spot.. “You don’t even know me.”

“I think he means your scent, Kili. Are you--”

“No, no,” the young Alpha says. “Nothing here. I’ve been taking the medicine. I’m fine. I feel nothing for him.”

Fifty frowns and glances to the bed. Thorin notices immediately.

“No Fifty. He thinks you are a fine individual. But unmated Alphas take pills, to control our urges around Omegas, especially those of us who have been so long without an Omega mate.”

“Or never,” Kili mutters.

“We must take these drugs to prevent our bodies from overriding our minds, so we don’t take advantage of you,” Thorin explains.

Fifty doesn’t understand but he nods anyway. He’s tired and wants to sleep.

“Hey, what’s that you’re drawing?” Kili asks, pointing to the book.

Fifty collects his book into his arms, clutching it protectively. “Colors.”

“What are you trying to draw?”

Fifty is confused. “I draw to make colors.”

Kili puffs a bit of air through his lips, taking a few steps forward. “Can I look at your book? I promise to give it back.”

Fifty slowly turns his cherished book over, and Kili sits in the middle of the bed and flips through the pages of lines, pausing to look at a few of them. Fifty sits at the end of the bed, watching Kili carefully; Thorin notes Fifty’s anxiety but also his curiosity, far more than he displayed with other Alphas.

“There’s nothing here,” Kili mutters.

“Colors,” Fifty says, pointing from afar at the mess of lines.

“No, you should draw something,” Kili says.

“I draw colors.”

Kili sighs. “Can I draw in your book? Just on one page.”

Fifty turns to Thorin, uncertain. Thorin smiles and nods. “It’s okay. If you run out of pages, we will get you another book.”

Learning this, Fifty nods enthusiastically. “Yes, you draw to make colors.” He shoves the crayons towards the young Alpha.

Kili takes up the crayons, pulling out a bright red one and drawing a square. Fifty watches curiously; the lines are not as haphazardly laid out as his own. Then Kili begins to add a door and windows and color the building. Fifty moves closer, watching, eyes wide. Kili swaps colors and continues by drawing some grass, and finally the sun and clouds. It’s a very childish drawing, and he finishes by adding three stick figures.

“There,” Kili smiles, pleased with himself. “That’s me, and you, and Thorin.”

Fifty merely stares in amazement. “Colors. To make a picture. How did you know to do this?”

Kili shrugs. “You just do it as a kid, I guess. Didn’t you draw growing up?”

“No, we did not have crayons or colors.”

“Oh. That’s...that’s quite sad, isn’t it?”

Fifty doesn’t reply because he doesn’t know.

“Just like it’s sad that you don’t have a name, only a number,” Kili continues. “It doesn’t seem fair that you never had a name.”

Thorin leans forward. “Perhaps we can find Fifty a suitable name when he’s ready to choose one.”

“Is my identification wrong?”

Thorin shakes his head but Kil nods vigorously. “It’s not a name, it’s a number. You’re treated like cattle, not people!”

“What is cattle?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. You should have a proper name. You should pick a new name,” Kili says.

Thorin leans forward. “This is his first day. We should give him time and let him decide if he wants a new name.”

“No, this is the first day of his new life. He should start with a new name,” Kili demands.

Thorin doesn’t disagree, but the decision isn’t his. He glances past Kili to the Omega. “Fifty, do you want a new name?”

“I...I don’t know. Is it good?”

“I think it will help separate your old life from your new one,” Thorin replies.

Fifty doesn’t understand what his new life is yet, or why it needs to be separate from his old one, but he knows he’s surrounded by mostly Alphas and Betas and they have interesting food and he’s learned about mates. And they can get him more pages to put colors on. So he nods. “I will get a new identification. How do I remove this one?” He glances at the tattoo.

“Don’t worry about the label,” Thorin says. “We can call you something else for now. We need to find a list of names that you might like. Do you know any names you like?”

“Nine.”

“Nine?”

“He was my friend. Can I be called Nine?”

“I’m sure he was a good person, but that’s not a name, it’s still a number,” Thorin explains.

Fifty purses his lip and thinks. “Ori.”

“No, Ori is already called Ori,” Kili chuckles.

“Kili.”

“That’s my name!”

“Fifty, you can’t be Kili,” Thorin smiles. “It will be very confusing with two Kilis.”

“Fifty, Kili,” the young Alpha mutters. “How about Fili? It’s similar to your old name, but it’s a proper name.” 

“Kili, don’t be ridiculous,” Thorin admonishes. “Let him have a chance to hear others. Plus, he shouldn’t have a name so close to your own, not unless you are mated or kin. Let’s give him--”

“Fili. I like Fili.” Fifty suddenly announces. “Fili. I can be Fili. I want to be Fili. I am Fili?”

Kili turns and grins at Thorin. “See! He likes it.”

Thorin groans inwardly but gives the Omega a pleasant nod. “Are you sure you like the name Fili? We can get a book of baby names and choose from there.”

“I like Fili,” he says with certainty.

Thorin nods reluctantly. “Fili then.” 

Kili fidgets with excitement and set the book and crayons to the side, beaming at Fili. “Fili. I think it’s a great name,” he says, looking over the blond, taking in his features.

Fifty, now known as Fili, smells Kili’s scent overwhelming the air. His youthful exuberance and amusement bring it out, and Fili suddenly has a desire to be near Kili. He shuffles across the bed until he’s beside the brunet, breathing deeply. His head drops onto Kili’s shoulder, startling the young Alpha and Thorin. 

“Fili? What--” Thorin moves forward.

“I want Kili to stay. I like his scent. It’s much nicer than the other Alpha scents.”

Kili starts to pull away, but the Omega’s lust increases Fili’s scent, and he finds himself equally drawn. He quickly wraps an arm around Fili’s waist, pulling him close. “I can stay if you need me.”

Thorin catches on all too quickly. “Kili, out. I think that’s enough and we should let Fili rest.”

Both young men look at him as if wounded, and Thorin stands, resting his hand on Kili’s shoulder. “Come. We have things to discuss.”

Fili looks on curiously. “I should stay in here?”

“I think it’s best if you remain in here for now. The others are downstairs or in their rooms. You should get some more sleep. Just call out if you need somebody, understand? I’ll send up anybody you want.”

“Kili.”

“Except Kili,” Thorin sighs. “How about one of the Betas?”

“Dori?”

“You want Dori?”

“Yes.”

“Right. Kili and I are going, but I’ll send Dori up in a few minutes.”

Fili nods and fiddles with his purple blanket.


	7. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company discusses the situation; Fili ventures outside for the first time.

It’s mid-afternoon and the company sits around the lounge. Fili is asleep again after having some lunch and being dressed in clothes. He whimpered as Dori helped him put the pants on, finding them strange and constricting, but eventually gave in. After helping him dress, Fili insisted the Beta remain, although for no particular reason. Eventually Dori was able to bring in his knitting, sitting on the end of the bed while Fili sat and stared at the wall. Every time he stood to leave, Fili asked him to stay. It took some time, but soon enough Fili tipped over and fell asleep, and Dori slipped out to join the others downstairs.

“He’s asleep,” Dori explains. “After staring at the wall the entire time. He wouldn’t let me leave.”

“He’s not what I expected,” Dwalin says. “He’s very passive, docile as we expected. But there’s so much he doesn’t know. He’s almost child-like. I’m not sure he knows what’s right.”

“Yes, despite what we were told to expect it is quite...jarring,” Thorin agreed. “I don’t think he’s capable of taking care of himself. He’s never had to.”

“Remember it will take some time for the drugs to fully leave his system. He’s been on them since puberty. They will certainly be dulling his mind,” Oin says. “And there’s simply things he doesn’t know. Omegas that have been in the system their entire lives don’t receive the education that the rest do. They are brought up to want children, be obedient, and simply be pleasure for others around them. He’s brainwashed.”

“Has this one - Fifty - been in the system his entire life?” Balin asks.

“Fili,” Thorin corrects. “He wants to be Fili now.”

The entire group turns to Kili who looks at the carpet with a blush and indecipherable mutter.

“Fili was born into the system, according to Gandalf,” he explains, mentioning the name of their contact within the Resistance’s leadership. “He was distinguished as an Omega at birth, raised in Omega children’s home, and moved to an institute when he hit puberty. He’s known nothing else.”

“How long before he’s moved on?” Nori asks.

“We only need to shelter him until there’s space in one of the larger, safer Resistance shelters. Gandalf will let us know. It could be a few weeks.”

“What?” Kili asks, alarmed, eyes darting around the group. “What do you mean moved on?”

Thorin rests a hand on Kili’s leg. “This was part of the deal, Kili. When we agreed to help the Resistance. Temporary shelter for Omegas passing through, or rescue of nearby Omegas. Then the Resistance will move them to a safer part of the country. We’re too close to the city for it to be safe.”

“You never said we’d have to give him up! And we’re far enough from the city! Ori lives here, why can’t he?”

The other Alphas frown, looking to Thorin as Kili grows angry and defensive, his Alpha scent growing stronger. 

“Kili, calm yourself. We had this discussion at the very beginning, a year ago, when we all agreed to participate. Rescue, shelter, move them on to a safer environment. Simple as that.”

Kili huffs. “I never agreed to it.”

“I thought you were going to attend university, and you were away at the time. I’m sorry we didn’t discuss the details, but this is how--”

Kili continues, speaking over him. “He’d be just as safe here. I know he would, I’d keep--”

“Kili, stop.” Thorin says forcefully, staring into his son’s eyes. “No more. This is the deal. Gandalf tells us where to find one. We find them, bring them here, help them adjust until Gandalf returns to tell us when they’re leaving. There are more than just Fili to rescue.”

The rest of the company sit uncomfortably, watching the spat. But Kili doesn’t reply, only crossing his arms and sulking. Nori clears his throat and speaks up. “I knew what we were getting into, but I don’t think I was prepared for it to be like this. You said he’d be slow, ignorant, and needing help...but...like this? I didn’t think he would affect me this much,” he says sadly. “I’ve been so fortunate to grow up with my little brother at my side.” He glances to Ori, who meets his gaze with a small smile. “To see what could have happened to him…”

Ori leaves Dwalin’s side to walk over and hug his brother, then returns to share a sofa with his mate. Dwalin wraps an arm around Ori. “If anybody had any questions about why we should help,” the large man says, “I hope they are answered.” He pointedly looks to his own brother, Balin, who nods solemnly.

“I admit I may have been wrong,” Balin says. “I was worried about the risk to us. I still am. I have a business, Oin has a business, Gloin and you, Dwalin, all have our own businesses. If any of us are caught...we’re done for. Imprisonment. Loss of our livelihoods. And worse yet...think of what could happen to Ori.”

The group glance to the Omega, who curls into Dwalin’s side, not making eye contact. 

“He understands the importance of this,” Dwalin says.

Ori frowns. “I can speak for myself,” he says, and Dwalin bows his head. “And I am nervous. I’ve been nervous ever since the two of you brought this idea up,” he looks between Dwalin and Thorin. “And I was against it to start with. Yes, you would lose your business. And what? Imprisonment for a year or two? But when you get out, you can move elsewhere, and start your life again. But me? If I’m caught...it’s my entire life. Stuck in an institution, drugged until I become an ignorant slave of the system. So I’ve been worried since you decided you wanted to do this,” he explains. “And now that he’s here, that fear within me has multiplied. It’s not that I don’t want to help,” he says, his eyes averting to the carpet. “But I look forward to the day Gandalf calls and he’s on his way, and life returns to normal. At least until the next one turns up. I will help, but it’s not without a lot of fear.”

He falls back into the sofa, and Dwalin leans over, hugging and whispering in his ear. Ori nods and a few tears fall from his eyes, and he leans into Dwalin, sniffling.

Nori and Dori exchange uncomfortable glances. 

“Your help has not gone unnoticed, Ori,” Thorin says. “We know how much risk you take by helping us. You’re also very key to helping him.”

The Omega looks up through his tears, and gives Thorin a brief nod. “I know,” he whispers.

“We’ll take this slowly for Fili,” Thorin announces, trying to draw attention away from Ori’s fear. “I don’t want too many in his room at once; I’d prefer that he mostly be visited by Betas and Ori. He has some fear with Alphas, understandably. And if any of you have urges you feel you can’t control, you let others know so we can look out for each other. Oin has extra medication while we grow accustomed to his presence.”

“What if he wants one of us to...breed with him? What if he goes into a heat?” Kili is drawn up into a chair and stares at Thorin, awaiting his answer.

Thorin glances to his son. “I won’t have him used like that. We give him time to understand. And if he happens to have a heat, then we’ll deal with it when it happens. For now--”

“Thorin,” Gloin’s voice interrupts, and he motions to the stairs behind Thorin with a subtle nod of his head.

Thorin turns to see Fili standing at the bottom of the stairs, hair disheveled, clutching the purple blanket around him. His pants are still visible, and Dori is silently thankful that he hasn’t tried to remove them yet. Thorin rises and moves to the young man.

“Fili. You can call from your room and we will come up to see you,” Thorin closes the distance and Fili takes a step back.

“I want...I need…” He looks like he’s about to burst into tears. “I’m alone.”

“Would you like somebody to sit with you?” Thorin motions to the room.

“Can I stay with you?”

Thorin pauses at this and slowly nods. “Very well. Everyone else has work to do, I’m sure.” 

The group stands and scatters. “Stitching to do,” Dori says, heading upstairs.

“Aye, I’ve a vehicle to fix,” Dwalin says.

“I’ll go with you” Ori smiles and runs behind, grabbing his hand.

“I’ll start dinner,” Bombur moves off to the kitchen.

Fili watches as they depart, confused, then moves and sits on the floor in front of Thorin, resting his head against Thorin’s knee. Thorin’s hand moves out, gently resting on Fili’s hair, his fingers brushing through the tips lightly.

Kili stares, watching Fili’s every movement and Thorin’s responding touches. He fingers curl into fists and he turns. “I’ll feed the chickens,” he mutters, heading out and looking downcast. He’s the last to leave, and the door slams behind him. Fili watches with a frown as the scent disappears.

“Fili, why don’t you sit on the couch with me?”

He glances up at the seat, then cautiously rises and sits beside Thorin, bouncing on the cushion for a moment. The couch is a deep blue, and there’s a bright yellow pillow thrown in the corner. Fili smiles and grabs the pillow, pulling it into his lap.

Thorin smiles at him. “You do like the colors, don’t you?”

Fili nods. “I like them. The other institute...the white one...had no colors. They make me happy.”

“You were never happy in the White Institute, were you? Is there anything you miss from your time there?”

Fili pauses. “I miss Nine.”

“He was your friend, Nine.”

“Yes,” Fili replies. “Nine was my friend. He was smart and told me things about what was outside the institute.” He pauses, and Thorin doesn’t press; he can tell Fili is thinking hard. After a few minutes the Omega finally speaks. “Will I get to see outside this institute? At Thranduil’s I had a window to see from. I could see outside for the first time.” 

Thorin looks on with shock. “Had you never been outside before we rescued you?”

Fili doesn’t know what he means by rescued, but he nods. “I have never been outside, except when you took me from the other institute. It was cold.”

Thorin ponders his words. “It was early morning and the overnight frost was still in the air. And you had no clothes. It’s warm enough outside now. Do you want to go see it?”

Fili’s eyes grow wide. “Can I?”

“Let me find a pair of sandals for you.” Thorin knows he won’t take well to full shoes yet, and manages to find a pair of Nori’s flip flops by the door. He brings them over, and helps Fili slide them onto his feet. The Omega stumbles, sliding his feet more than walking, and Thorin holds him up by his arm as he practices walking in them.

“These are strange,” he mutters, looking down at the shoes. “Not like slippers. Can I take them off? I don’t like them.”

“It’s best if you wear them outside,” Thorin explains. “There are rocks and I’m afraid you’ll hurt your feet. They’re not used to anything but carpets and tiles. When we come back inside, you can take them off.”

Fili accepts this and nods, despite not knowing what rocks are. He does this often; nod rather than admit he doesn’t understand. He finds it easier sometimes. Thorin keeps a grip on his elbow, helping to lead him toward the door. Fili, for his part, is excited and looks ahead eagerly.

“Watch the step,” Thorin says as he opens the screen door, helping Fili through and onto the porch. 

Fili stops on the porch with a gasp. He doesn’t understand any of it; he was never meant to see this. Omegas were not taught about the outdoors or nature, and certainly not of farms. They would live all their life in the institute, so there was no reason to teach them. Now, Fili stands looking at farmland, and in the horizon, a mountain range covered in trees rises.

“Green,” he points to the pine trees on the hills. “And blue,” he motions to the sky. A bright red truck sits in the drive, and he points to that, and then anything else that grabs his attention. He is amazed, and Thorin watches proudly. For Thorin, this is what their company was formed for; they have rescued their first Omega from the government’s facility and he’s seeing the world for the first time. It also increases the bitterness Thorin feels for the government. This Omega is not much older than his own son, but he has been sheltered and abused all his life, and worse, he doesn’t realize this yet. Nor did he realize what he was missing.

“Can I go there?” Fili points at the grass in front of the porch, and Thorin nods and helps him down the few stairs until he’s on the dirt path, grass on either side. Fili crouches down and gingerly reaches out to touch a blade of grass, looking back to Thorin for confirmation that he can do this.

“It’s okay, it won’t hurt you. You can walk on it and touch it. It’s very soft.” Thorin moves forward, taking his hand and pulling him away from the path. Fili accepts being led and seems to prefer it; Thorin notes. He’s curious but generally hesitant to act on his own. 

Thorin motions to the rest of the farm; within view is a greenhouse, the cornfield, two barns, and the chicken coop. Fili looks at it all and turns back to Thorin, leaning against him. “Can I go to all of these places?”

“Yes. You can go anywhere you want, Fili. It’s new to you so I think you should always go with somebody else, for now. But if you ask, somebody will take you outside.”

There’s suddenly a clunk and a loud curse filling the air, followed by a cry, and Thorin sees Kili drop a pail and run from the chicken coop into the barn. Thorin is not far behind, grabbing Fili’s hand and pulling him along, not ready to leave him on his own. Fili’s confused, uncertain what’s happening, and he stumbles in his flip flops. Thorin turns and quickly picks up the Omega in his arms, carrying him toward the barn. Fili is a little frightened but doesn’t protest; he trusts Thorin and clings to his shirt.

When they reach the large barn, Thorin carefully lets Fili down in the doorway and calls out. “Dwalin? Ori? Kili?” 

There is a light covering of hay on the dirt floor, and three vehicles are in the barn, one hoisted on a metal frame. From the other side is laughter; Thorin walks around, leaving Fili at the door, who stands taking in the new sights.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” Thorin approaches the trio, who turn around; they’re holding a pair of kittens.

“Look what Dwalin found!” Ori exclaims, holding a little orange bundle in his arms. “They’ve been hiding in the engine. Those squeaks he heard the other day were kittens!” 

Kili cuddles the second one to his chest, a happy grin on his face. Dwalin is shaking his head, grease marks smudged across his face. “Gave me a hell of a fright,” the mechanic says. 

Thorin sighs with relief. “I thought something terrible had happened,” he says. 

“Oh no,” Ori says, moving closer to Thorin. “Do you want to pet it?”

There’s a shuffle behind them, and Fili appears around the corner, staring at the hay poking his feet before looking up. He looks at the kitten and then to Thorin. “What is it?”

“This is a kitten,” Thorin says. “Come closer and you can pet it.”

“What does it do?” Fili asks, walking to Thorin’s side but not reaching out for the small creature. “Is it alive?”

“It is,” Thorin explains. “This is an animal. This particular type is called a cat, but it’s very young so we call it a kitten.” 

Fili is confused by the new information but takes in what he can. “Kitten. Kitten, why are you so small?”

Ori laughs and moves closer to Fili. “Animals come in many sizes, some smaller than us and some larger than us. And they can’t speak, Fili. Animals don’t speak. Well, not human language. They speak cat language.”

And as if on cue, the one Kili is holding meows, squirming in his grip. Fili startles and looks to Thorin. “It makes a funny noise!” 

“Do you want to pet one?” Kili walks forward, trying to hold onto the small grey creature trying to wriggle from his grasp. “Maybe not this one.”

“Pet this one,” Ori says, holding out the docile orange one. “It’s quite friendly.” 

Thorin reaches over, gently stroking the kitten’s head and turns to Fili. “Do you want to touch it like that? It likes being touched on the head.”

Fili nods, and he hesitantly reaches out and pats the kitten. It sits quietly in Ori’s arms, and at Fili’s touch begins to purr.

“What’s it doing?” Fili looks around at the others. 

“It’s purring! That means its very happy,” Ori explains. 

Fili grins widely. “Happy. It’s very happy.”

“I haven’t seen any others,” Dwalin says, approaching with a wrench and a rag. “No adult cats.” I’ve been in here for the whole week now, and I’ve heard squeaks but that’s the first I’ve seen them.”

“Can we keep them?” Kili asks, glancing to Thorin. 

Thorin glances to Fili; a broad smile is on the Omega’s face,and he’s glancing between the purring kitten and Ori, who encourages him to keep touching it. And his decision is easily made. “I think there’s room for two little kittens in the house as well,” he says. “Why don’t you take them inside and put them into a room for now. We’ll get them used to us and food before we let them outside again. Kili, ring Balin at his work. He went into town to collect some work from his office. Ask if he’ll bring home some kitten food.”

“Thanks,” Kili grins, the kitten in his hands finally calming down. “Can Fili come back in with us?”

“I think I’ll escort him back, this is his first time outdoors and I want to make sure he’s properly looked after.”

Kili frowns. “C’mon Ori. Let’s put them in my room. I’m not sure what the others will think if they find the kittens in another room.” 

The pair depart, the kittens cradled to their chest. Fili watches them go then turns to Thorin expectantly. Thorin moves down the side of the vehicle to where Dwalin is putting away his tools. “How’s work going?”

“Oh, plenty busy,” he replies. “Nearly finished this old one.”

Fili moves up alongside them, latching onto Thorin’s arm and leaning against him, nervously glancing at the vehicle.

“Are you alright, Fili?” Thorin asks, feeling his shaking.

“There’s so much here,” he whispers. “So much I don’t know.” He brings a hand up to his head, shaking his head. “Why don’t I know what you know?”

Thorin turns, gently wrapping an arm around Fili. “It’s not your fault. We’ll teach you everything. This will all be familiar in time.”

Tears form at the edges of his eyes, and he shakes his head. “I’m so confused,” he sobs. “I don’t understand why I don’t know.”

“It’s because the government has held you in a prison, and treated you like an object, not a person. Only because you’re an Omega. They should never have done that.” Thorin glances to Dwalin, who is closing up his toolkit and watching with concern.

“But Ori is an Omega too, and he knows things.”

Dwalin replies. “Ori is fortunate; his fathers kept him safe from the government and hid him away all his life. Not many Omegas live freely. Most are kept by the government, and some are held by private people or corporations. Only a small percentage manage to live free.”

“Oh,” Fili says, looking down, tears falling into the hay. “I want to understand.”

“Come,” Thorin says, taking his arm. “This will all be overwhelming at first. But it is only your first day; you have plenty of time to learn. Let’s head back inside. It’ll be dinner soon. Everyone will gather and eat and then head to bed because they have work in the morning.”

“Work?” Fili asks through his tears.

“We’ll explain that later too. Let’s go in. Do you want to eat with everybody or in your room?”

“My room,” Fili says. “With Ori.”

“We’ll see if he’s willing to do that,” Thorin replies. “Otherwise I’m sure one of the others will eat with you, if that’s okay?” Thorin begins to walk toward the house, then stops as he realizes Fili is simply standing and watching him go. He walks back to the Omega and gently takes him by the elbow. Only then does Fili move his feet. Thorin guides him out of the old barn, across the yard and back toward the large farmhouse where the rest are gathering for their evening meal. He can't stop another smile as he watches Fili's wide eyes looking around as they move slowly, taking in every detail of his new environment.


	8. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili explores more of the farm; Kili needs a little relief.

The next morning is a cool Monday, and most of the farmhouse’s residents wake and head off to their jobs in the small town Thorin’s farm is only short drive from. Nori has work in the city this particular day, and rises first to make the hour’s drive to the metropolis. 

Remaining behind are Thorin and Kili, who work their farm, and Dwalin, who keeps his automotive repair business in one of the barns, and of course Ori and Fili. Ori tends to his usual tasks - keeping house for the group, helping in the greenhouse and with the small animals. Once everybody is away, Thorin heads up to Fili’s room and knocks quietly.

“Fili?”

He doesn’t hear anything, then remembers the incident from yesterday where Fili didn’t reply unless directly asked a question.

“Fili, are you awake?”

“Yes,” the voice calls back.

“Can I come in?”

There’s a long silence. “Yes?” finally comes the reply, in a questioning tone.

Thorin nudges the door open and looks inside; Fili sits on the bed, his sketchbook open and drawing shapes. Thorin looks over, and realizes he’s trying to recreate Kili’s picture from yesterday. There’s a red box and a yellow circle, but he hasn’t tried to draw the stick people yet. The Alpha smiles to himself.

“How long have you been awake?”

“It was dark,” Fili replies, taking up a green crayon and drawing a line. “Very dark. Why don’t the lights come on?”

“You have to turn it on. Here,” Thorin says, flicking the switch while Fili watches. “Turn it on when it’s too dark.”

Fili watches and nods.

“You should have come downstairs and joined us,” Thorin says. “Or called out for me.”

Fili doesn’t reply and keeps drawing in his book.

“Would you like to leave your room?”

“Yes.” The answer is quick and definite, and he stands and stares at Thorin.

“Let’s go,” Thorin says, walking toward the door, but again Fili simply stands and watches him. Thorin shakes his head. “You can walk on your own, behind me. You don’t have to wait for me.”

Fili frowns at this and shakes his head. Thorin reaches out and takes his elbow, and leads him out of the room. “We’re going to show you many things, Fili. But you are in charge of yourself now. Nobody to dictate your day to you. You can move out on your own, walk around the house on your own. You can go outside too, but you need somebody with you, only because you’re getting used to it. Do you understand?” He stops at the top of the stairs and looks at Fili for an answer. Fili nods, but Thorin can tell it’s without understanding. “Do you have to use the bathroom?” Thorin asks.

“Yes,” Fili replies, and Thorin turns back and leads him to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Fili emerges and waits for Thorin to take his arm again.

“Only the second day,” Thorin mutters, gently guiding the Omega down the hall and down into living room. Ori’s standing there, folding up laundry which is thrown haphazardly on the sofa. 

“Good morning Fili,” he says, picking up a large shirt, undoubtedly Bombur’s, and folding it. 

“Ori,” Fili says, walking away from Thorin’s side to embrace the other Omega.

“Yep, that’s me,” Ori says, looking to Thorin as Fili keeps him pinned in a hug. “You’ll have to let go now, I need to fold this laundry.”

Fili unwraps himself and takes a step back. “You’re smart. Like Nine.”

“Nine?”

“I think Nine was his friend at the White Institute,” Thorin explains, and Fili nods.

“Nine was smart, like you. He knew things.”

Ori smiles. “Nobody’s called me smart before,” he says, shaking a shirt out. “But thank you, Fili.”

“Come, Fili. Let’s find you some breakfast,” Thorin says, taking his arm and leading him into the kitchen and setting him down at the table. Thorin isn’t the best cook, but he’s able to prepare a couple scrambled eggs for the Omega, who sits contentedly at the table and looks towards the window as he eats. After Thorin shows him how to clean up - where to put his plate and how to wash his hands in the kitchen sink - he heads to the front door and looks around outside.

“I have some work to do,” he explains to the Omega. “Let me find Ori to look after you.”

“I’ll do it,” Kili pipes up from behind them. His pants are covered in dirt at the knees but he’s barefoot. He’s obviously come in from the kitchen, holding a glass of water and sipping it down. Fili draws closer to Thorin momentarily, then closes his eyes, obviously sniffing at the air then taking a step towards the young Alpha.

“Kili,” Thorin says with some surprise. “I thought you were fixing that shelf in the hen house.” 

“I’m finished,” he says. “Was easy. Repaired the brace and the shelf itself was fine.”

“Then you can help me fix this gate and drain pipe near the cows--”

“Can I help Fili?” Kili asks again. “Watch him. I could show him the chickens.”

Fili merely turns his head between the two as they chat, offering no suggestions or preferences of his own.

“I don’t think he’s ready for chickens. Why not the greenhouse?” Thorin suggests, surprised at his unintended agreement, but still holding onto Fili’s arm.

“Oh, I’ll go too,” Ori sings out from behind. “I want to check on my flowers.”

“Greenhouse?” Fili looks up, eyes sparkling; the name makes him think of the Green Institute, and he’s immediately interested.

Thorin smiles. “That’s a great idea. I think Fili will be more comfortable having you nearby, Ori.” He leads Fili over to Ori, removing Fili’s arm from his own and linking it to the other Omega’s.

“Kili, I’ll be down at the western cow paddock. Join me when you’re finished in the greenhouse. He can return to the farmhouse with Ori.”

“Yeah,” Kili says, a little sadly and Thorin heads out the front. He nods to Ori. “My boots are out back.”

“I’ll get Fili some sandals and we’ll meet you out front.”

Once Fili has sandals on, although he’s still quite uncomfortable walking in them, they slowly walk toward the greenhouse nearby. It’s not far, but Fili is slow. The Alpha opens the door, holding it for the two Omegas. Fili looks around, amazement clearly written on his face again. “Birds!” he calls out happily. 

“What?” Kili says with alarm. “How did a bird get in here?” He looks around for the offending creature.

“Lots of birds,” Fili says happily, staring at a corner of the greenhouse. 

Ori laughs, walking over to pick up one of the gerberas. “This is a flower, Fili. Not a bird. A flower.”

“Flower?” he looks confused. “But...flowers...they are bright and they are in the sky?”

“No, no,” Ori says. “Those are birds. And they fly,” he mimics flapping wings. “Flying. You have them backwards.”

“Oh,” the Omega says, he face falling into sadness. “I didn’t know.”

Kili is back at his side in an instant. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says, gently taking Fili’s hand into his own without realizing it. “You don’t have to know everything. I don’t know everything. We’ll teach you what we do know.”

Fili feels his breath catch as Kili’s warm hands wrap around his own. His knees feel weak, and he stumbles. Kili quickly wraps an arm around Fili to hold him up.

“Fili!” Ori says, racing forward. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” he says, his voice shaking. “I--” he looks to Kili, and the strange heat floods his chest and stomach again. “I like it here,” he says, struggling to explain, and simply smiles.

“Must be overwhelming,” Ori says with a grin to Kili. “C’mon. Let me show you the flowers. They’re my pride and joy. Thorin and Dwalin take some of them to the weekend market and sell them for me,” Ori says. “I suppose it’s one of my hobbies. Or a job, since I can make money from it.” He takes Fili’s hand and pulls him away from Kili, who stands stiffly and watches, feeling his throat constricting. He feels his arousal pressing against his pants, and he grasps the edge of the table to support himself this time.

“I should go,” Kili says, his voice shaking. “Thorin wants me to help him.”

“Are you sure?” Ori asks, his nose amongst the flowers. “I thought you would explain all the plants to Fili.”

“You can do it,” Kili says, heading for the door.

“And help him back to the house?”

“I’ll come back,” Kili says. “And Dwalin is only a shout away in the barn.”

Ori watches, perplexed, as Kili wobbles out of the greenhouse. “C’mon, Fili. All of these have names. Some we can eat, and others we can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because some of them make us sick.”

“Sick. When the body is bad,” Fili says.

“Yes, that’s right,” Ori says. Fili happily walks behind the other Omega, not needing to be led around.

“When do we watch the videos? Will I find somebody to breed me?” Fili asks nonchalantly.

“What videos?” 

“The ones that show us how to be good Omegas and raise babies,” Fili says, some astonishment in his voice that Ori doesn’t know this.

“We don’t need videos,” Ori says. “We do what’s right. And if we have babies, I’m sure we’ll figure it out. That’s assuming we want children.”

Fili frowns. “But you need to make babies, to be a good Omega. For the others to like you.”

“No, no,” Ori frowns, his fingers lightly touching an orchid. “We don’t have to do anything. You should only have a baby if you want to have one.”

“I want to have one because I will be good if I have one.”

Ori sighs at Fili’s logic but continues. “I might have a baby in the future. I was waiting. I wanted to travel, to see the ocean with Dwalin. I was hoping that things might change and Omegas could travel safely. Then we could settle down and have children.”

“What is the ocean?”

“It’s a big body of water,” Ori explains.

“Like in the bath?”

Ori chuckles. “No, much, much bigger. I’ll find a picture for you.”

“When will we breed?”

Ori frowns. “You only do that when you want to. Nobody will force you to do so.”

“Thorin told me that I won’t be bred here. But I have to do it. To be pregnant.”

“So you want them to...breed you so you’re pregnant?” 

“Yes. Must become pregnant.”

“You don’t actually want to breed though, do you? You just think you need to be pregnant.”

“Can only be pregnant by breeding.”

“Why do you think you need to be pregnant?”

“To be a good Omega. Pregnant Omegas go to the green institute, and they’re happy. I want to be happy.”

“Oh, Fili. You can be happy without being pregnant and at that place. I’m sure you can be happier away from it.” Ori walks along the rows of plants, his fingers tracing several of the leaves.

Fili frowns as he watches. “But that’s not how they said. This is wrong.”

“No, they were wrong. We’ll find other ways for you to be happy. Maybe we’ll watch tv or find some old movies. That would be good. You’d learn things watching those.”

Fili frowns and follows along, still uncertain about this new information.

“You like drawing. You might find other things you enjoy doing. Like growing flowers, or sewing, or being with somebody.”

“I like being with you.”

Ori stops and grins. “Well that’s a start. See, I like being with Dwalin. We chat, he tells me about what happens outside around town. He tells me about what people are doing. I enjoy sitting and spending time with him. I like it when he’s near. Is there anybody else you like being near?”

Fili furrows his brow. “I like it when you are near. And Dwalin. And Thorin. And Kili.”

Ori nods thoughtfully. “That's good. C’mon, you can help me water these. Let me show you how.”

Outside, Kili doesn’t go directly to Thorin but heads back into the farmhouse and upstairs to the bathroom, quickly freeing himself from his trousers and stroking until he comes. It’s over very fast, and he sinks down on the edge of the bathtub, cleaning up with a tissue and giving himself a moment before stepping into the hallway with a deep sigh. Dwalin stares back at him.

“Got excited lad?”

Kili flushes with embarrassment. “I...no, but...I meant to…”

Dwalin chuckles. “No need to explain. Like Fili, do you?”

“I don’t even know him,” Kili says, confused. “But...I feel things. Things I haven’t felt before.”

“It happens. Don’t worry. You just watch over yourself and do what you just did and it’ll be fine. You’ll learn to tolerate the Omegas that come through here. It’ll get easier.”

“But I don’t want Fili to go. Thorin said he’ll leave when Gandalf returns! I want to get to know him.”

Dwalin cocks an eyebrow at the young Alpha. “You’re just overwhelmed by your first unbonded Omega. It’ll pass. Now outta the way, I need in there.”

Kili stands gaping, then presses against the wall to allow Dwalin through. He heads back outside, pausing at the Greenhouse. Carefully, he peeks inside to see the two Omegas smiling and looking through all the plants, and it’s enough for him to feel the color rising in his cheeks again.

“Only my first unbonded Omega,” Kili sighs, closing the door and grabbing his farm bike. “That’s all it is.”


	9. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin come across a rally in town.

At the end of Fili’s first week, Dwalin finishes fixing an old van and needs to drive it back into town. His preferred method of work is to pick up and deliver vehicles back to the owner, when possible. Keeping his workshop at home allows him to stay near Ori to keep him safe. Thorin or Kili often help him with his vehicle deliveries; today Thorin agrees to drive him back into town, and Kili will remain behind with Fili and Ori.

“Just keep your ears open, understand?” Thorin says to Kili as he climbs into his red pickup truck; Dwalin has just left with the customer’s van. 

“Don’t worry,” Kili smiles. “They’ll be in the house. If I hear anything it won’t take long to get them into the shelter. Ori is teaching Fili about laundry today,” he smiles. “Fili is trying on everyone else’s shirts, if he likes the color.”

“Is he?” Thorin laughs. 

“Yeah,” Kili says. “It’s amusing. Although at this rate they’ll never get it all done.”

“Well, just keep them inside. And keep the rifle nearby. Don’t be afraid to defend yourself or them.”

“Don’t worry! They’ll be fine,” the young Alpha says, kicking at the dusty footpath. 

Thorin nods and jumps into his truck, waving to Kili as he drives off.

Kili walks back into the house where Fili is handing Ori the dirty laundry, and Ori explains how to separate it. Fili and Ori glance up, a small smile crossing Fili’s face.

“Thorin wants us to stay inside until he and Dwalin return,” Kili says. “Do you have enough to do?”

“Once this laundry is done we won’t have much left,” Ori admits. “Maybe we should find another movie or show for Fili to watch? He’s learning so much watching the other ones.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kili says. “I’ll pour some orange juice, that should give you time to finish.” He glances over to Fili, who’s slipping into one of Bombur’s shirts, a bright blue one, and smiling although the sleeves cover his hands, and can’t help but laugh. 

Fili laughs with him.

Kili and Ori both pause in shock; it’s the first time he’s laughed. Fili picks up on the sudden change in mood and stares at both of them. “What’s happened?” he asks, suddenly taking a step back.

“Fili, you laughed!” Ori says, grinning ear to ear. “Have you ever laughed before?”

“Was it wrong? It just happened,” he looks sheepishly at the pair, dropping his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Is it only for Alphas? I won’t do it again.”

“No, no!” Kili moves in near to him again. “Laughing is for everyone. You’ve never done it before. And laughing usually means you’re happy. Did you feel happy?”

Fili stops, his head dropping to one side as he thinks it over. “I...yes. I think I liked seeing you laugh,” he says with his gaze firmly fixed on Kili. “I like it when you smile and laugh.”

Kili can’t help but grin at this, causing Fili to smile in return. 

“Well this is good,” Ori says, tugging at the shirt until Fili takes it off. “It’s good that you’re happy, Fili. And see, that’s another thing that makes you happy. Kili’s laughter makes you happy.”

“Yes,” Fili says. “More things that make me happy. Not just pregnant.”

“Fili, why don’t you go wait on the sofa? We’ll join you shortly, okay?”

“Okay.” Fili moves off on his own, a faint smile on his face but looking content with this new form of happiness. 

“So,” Ori says, throwing the final shirt into the washer after Fili has gone. “I think he likes you.”

“Nah, he likes everyone,” Kili replies. “He’s just a little more comfortable with me and you and Thorin and Dwalin because we’re nearby all day.”

“Maybe,” Ori says. “But it’s been difficult to find things that he likes. Things he enjoys. He was bored watering plants in the greenhouse. He doesn’t like doing dishes, and the only part he likes about the laundry is separating the colors. He still thinks that the best way to be happy is to have a baby, and he only believes that because that’s what they told him to think. But then you turn up and he’s all smiles.”

Kili blushes and turns away to take some orange juice from the refrigerator. “I’m sure he’ll find other things that make him happy.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. At this point, anything that makes him happy is worth celebrating though.” Ori notices Kili pulling out three glasses and shakes his head. “None for me. If you don’t mind, I would love to go sit in my room and read for awhile. I’ve had him with me most of the week during the day,” he explains. “I could really use some alone time, if you don’t mind watching over him?”

“Of course,” Kili replies, setting one glass back in the cupboard. “I can keep him busy until Thorin and Dwalin return. We’ll watch a movie, like you suggested.”

“He doesn’t mind watching the same ones again,” Ori explains. “If he does, he’ll be chatty though as he explains what he’s learned from the movie. He knows about roads and oceans and all kinds of things now. Although he still becomes very upset if he remembers or understands it wrong.”

“I understand,” Kili replied, taking the two glasses and moving to the door. “We’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you will,” Ori says, moving off in the direction of the room he shares with Dwalin.

Kili turns back and moves into the lounge, where Fili sits with a yellow pillow in his lap. “Hey Fili. Ori’s going to rest by himself, so it’s just you and I,” Kili explains, a lump in his throat as he hands the Omega a glass of orange juice. “Let’s find a movie to watch.”

Fili moves down to the small selection of films on the bookcase, looking at the pictures on the cases. He holds one out to Kili. “This one?”

Kili takes it in hand and wrinkles his nose. “Uh, this is a horror movie. Let’s wait before you watch those.”

“What’s a horror?”

“It’s scary, and it’s meant to frighten you.”

Fili’s eyes go wide. “Why would they make that?”

Kili shrugs. “Some people enjoy being scared, when they know it’s in fun and just a movie.”

Fili squints. “That doesn’t make sense.” 

“No, I suppose it does sound strange,” Kili laughs, and again Fili’s lips upturn into another genuine smile. “Here, let me help you look.” He sits down on the floor beside the Omega, inhaling deeply as the scent is strong so close. 

Fili’s hand drops down from the movies, reaching for Kili’s arm and holding on.

Kili blinks, his throat suddenly dry and reaches forward for an old children’s animated movie about dinosaurs. “Hey, how about this one. Have you watched animation yet?”

“What’s animation?”

“Nope? Okay. Let’s sit on the sofa and I’ll start the movie and explain it to you.” Kili jumps up and heads for the dvd player, slipping it in and hitting the play button while turning the tv on. He moves back to the sofa and settles down on the opposite end, but Fili quickly shuffles over beside him, and Kili feels an urge in his stomach again.

“You...uh...like to sit close, don’t you?”

“You’re warm,” Fili replies, as if that’s enough of an answer.

Kili chuckles nervously. “Do you want me to get a blanket?”

“No, just want to sit with you,” Fili says, pressing into Kili’s side and resting his head against the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Kili says, uneasy. He can hear Thorin in his head, telling him to back away, but his arm instead wraps around the Omega’s side, holding him close. “Shit,” he mutters.

“What is shit?”

“Oh no, don’t tell Thorin I said that in front of you. And don’t say it again!”

“What is it? Is it a word for Alphas only?”

“It’s uh...hey, the movie’s starting. How about I tell you later?”

“Okay.” Fili lays out across the sofa even more, wrapping his fingers around Kili’s thigh. The young Alpha takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but rests his arm over Fili’s back.

* * *

When Thorin turns up in the middle of town by the small grocery store that serves the community, Dwalin has just finished seeing his customer off. Curiously, there’s a large group of men gathered across the road, one shouting above the rest. 

“Not sure what’s happening over there,” Dwalin says, meeting Thorin on the sidewalk. “But I heard something about Omegas.”

“Let’s walk past,” Thorin replies, and Dwalin nods quickly. They cross the main street and head over; some thirty men are gathered, and they recognize most of them.

“He had to be arrested! For harboring an Omega! Who knows what the poor thing has been subjected to. This is why the government built the institutes. To protect them and help them have children!” A dark-haired man shouts from the step.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! He’s old, that Omega. Nearly sixty. What good would an institute do him? He’s lived with his Alpha for the past thirty years and raised seven children! Seven! Three of them Omegas!” A ginger-haired man shouts back, and the audience both shouts in agreement and disagreement.

“So breaking the law is excusable if they made the Omega pregnant? Do you want this country to descend into anarchy again, where Omegas were free and not reproducing!”

“It would be better than the hell they have to live in now. The fear Alphas who have Omegas deal with. The loneliness most of us feel, knowing we’ll never have a partner to love and cherish, because they’re all locked up!”

Dwalin and Thorin exchange a frustrated glance, and Thorin takes a step forward, but Dwalin puts a hand on his arm and draws him back with a shake of his head.

“Uh,” a small man speaks up within the crowd. “So what happened to this Alpha and Omega? Are they still in town?”

“They’re not,” the ginger-haired man replies sadly. “They were taken to the city. The Omega into a facility, and the Alpha to court. No doubt he’s already in the courtroom to be sentenced. “Tell me, what are your thoughts on the Omega institutes?”

The small man suddenly looks very afraid and hangs his head. “I’ve no thoughts,” he says. “I’m a Beta. Won’t matter to me.”

The crowd grumbles as he deflects the question, moving off quickly. 

“Who here is in favor of the facilities being closed and the Omegas being free?” The ginger-haired man shouts. Thorin and Dwalin are surprised by the amount of cheers, looking around at those who agree with what the Resistance was formed to fight for. 

The dark-haired man grumbles. “All of you would allow our few precious Omegas into the world? What is wrong with you?”

An Alpha in the audience speaks up. “Hey, I only want one free so I can fuck one of them. It’s not fair that only the elite in the city get to have them. We should all get a chance to knot one! Free the Omegas!”

A good number of the crowd burst into laughter and voice their agreement, and Thorin turns away, disgusted. 

“I hear there’s Omegas in this town!” somebody else shouts, and the audience goes quiet, including Thorin and Dwalin who pause with fear. They both turned slowly to watch the crowd again.

“Yeah? Where have you seen one? Cause I ain’t seen one.”

“Hidden away in somebody’s house! Had two babies with his Alpha, raising them up like a family from a century ago! Keep your eyes open - whichever Alpha is buying baby clothes is the one to visit!”

There’s another laugh from the crowd. Dwalin and Thorin let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding. 

Another man speaks up, his demeanor far more serious than the others. “There is the possibility of an Omega nearby. My brother works at a facility and said one was abducted over a month ago, only twenty minutes from here. They haven’t found him yet.” The crowd goes silent again. “Big reward for it too,” he continues. “Money and privileges. Ability to access certain areas of the city. Better food. Better medicine. Better jobs.”

The crowd exchange mumbles and cast their eyes around. 

“We should go,” Dwalin says, nudging Thorin. “It’s not safe here.” Thorin reluctantly agrees, and the pair head into the grocery store to gather some goods for dinner and make their way home. They drive back to the farmhouse in silence; the words of the last man heavily on their mind. One of the benefits of the small town is while gossip travels quickly, people are generally good about giving their neighbor space and not judging, even when they do hear news. But the promise of a reward for a missing Omega may be enough persuasion for the townsfolk to turn on each other. With this thought in mind, Thorin races home, faster than he normally would drive.

Both Alphas are quick out of the pickup truck and inside. Surprisingly, they find Fili and Kili curled together on the sofa, watching a movie. Thorin shoots his son a warning glance and Kili frowns and unwraps Fili’s hand from his leg and sits up straight. Fili, however, simply adjusts and puts his head in the brunet’s lap. Kili shrugs at his father.

“Where’s Ori?” Dwalin asks, emerging from the empty kitchen.

“Went to read or something,” Kili says. “Iin your room.”

Dwalin disappears up the stairs while Thorin sits down.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asks, noticing his rigid body posture. “Did something happen?”

“We shouldn’t discuss it here,” Thorin says, looking at Fili. “But we must be vigilant, do you understand? Tension is building in town. They know there’s one missing from nearby.”

Kili’s eyes go wide and he also looks down at Fili who is engrossed in the movie, watching a singing purple dinosaur lumber across the screen. His protective instincts kick in and he wraps his arms around the blond, and suddenly Fili is curling further into him, eyes peering up.

“What is it?” the Omega asks, looking nervously between the two Alphas, obviously sensing their discomfort.

“It’s nothing, Fili,” Thorin says. “Nothing you need to worry over. Watch your movie. We’ll keep you safe, understand?”

Fili doesn’t understand why it’s nothing and yet they are anxious. But he likes the idea of being safe, and he believes Thorin and he likes Kili’s touch, so he nods and watches the movie.


	10. Taupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tells Ori more about the institute.

Another two weeks pass after the rally Dwalin and Thorin stumbled across in town. The Alphas begin to relax again, since they’ve heard or seen nothing of prying eyes or neighbors. Balin, who keeps his law practice in town, and Nori, in the police force, both confirm there have been no incidents that have passed their desks. Slowly they allow Ori and Fili a little more freedom again, even permitting Fili to walk outside on his own, provided he remains in the triangle between the farmhouse, barn and greenhouse, and one of the Alphas are within those three buildings as well. He doesn’t stroll far; he’s content to sit in the grass in front of the farmhouse, drawing in his sketchbook most mornings.

Fili has grown more confident and much to Thorin’s delight, defiant. He refuses to eat certain foods. If he doesn’t want to go somewhere, he’ll often let them know. Thorin does his best to encourage this behavior to a degree, allowing Fili to become an individual. He also shows glimpses of an underlying intellect, drawing conclusions from pieces of information he’s gathered. But he sometimes lapses into his old life, insisting on needing to be bred, wanting to be pregnant, sitting on the floor in the presence of the Alphas, or wanting to be led instead of walking himself. Still, Thorin is pleased with his development and accepts the small setbacks in favor of general progress. 

It’s a beautiful warm weekday morning. Thorin jumps on the four wheel drive to inspect the fences around the farm, leaving Fili in the front yard of the house with Kili working in the greenhouse nearby. Ori is inside, doing the day’s laundry; Dwalin in his workshop. Fili sits in the grass with his crayons and book, trying to draw the barn. There’s a rumble down the long drive, and he perks up - when he hears a car, it’s usually one of the Company returning from their jobs in town. But it’s not even midday, and they haven’t honked twice like they normally do as they approach. Suddenly Kili is running out the Greenhouse and Dwalin out of the barn, both toward Fili. 

He looks up, confused, but Dwalin grabs him by his arm, pulling him up roughly and he cries out at he’s pulled along.

“Shit,” Dwalin says. “Kili, get his book and crayons away.” He lifts the blond Omega, carrying him into the house and down the corridor into the kitchen. His concern for his own mate is overwhelming, and he knows he must hide both to protect Ori.

“Dwalin?” Fili asks in a shaky voice, but the man doesn’t answer. 

In the kitchen, Ori has pulled out a cupboard, revealing a small hole in the wall. Once he sees Fili and Dwalin, he climbs into the dark hole.

“There lad,” Dwalin puffs, letting Fili down onto his bare feet. “Follow Ori. He’ll explain. Quickly.”

Fili tenses, looking at the small dark space, but Kili is suddenly there, pressing his crayons and book into his hands. “Go, Fili. It’ll be okay, but you must follow Ori and listen to him, understand?”

“Why? Where are we going? Will you come with me?” Fili can sense the tension, and the scents emanating from the other Alphas tells him something is wrong; even Ori is more nervous than usual, but they won’t tell him, and that makes him more afraid and upset.

“I can’t. But I promise I’ll be just up here, and as soon as I can, I’ll be back with you. Now you have to go.”

Fili nods and crawls into the dark hole, stopping to turn and retrieve his books. Once through, there’s a small landing and a ladder. Fili stares at it, uncertain. The light behind him disappears, and he turns to see the cabinet being shoved back in front.

“Come down!” Ori whispers from below.

“How?”

Ori climbs the ladder, grabbing his crayons and book and carrying them down while demonstrating how to use the ladder. Fili watches carefully and then follows him down, clinging to the bars carefully. Once at the bottom, there is a small room dug into taupe soil with an old bed and a gas lantern on a table. Ori flops down on the bed and adjusts the lantern; a flashlight sits beside it. There’s a few water bottles and some food packs.

“Ori? What’s happening?” Fili sits beside him, pressing himself against the other Omega; the physical contact makes him feel better immediately. “Why are the Alphas upset? Did we do something wrong?”

“No!” Ori says, a little too loudly. “We didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why did they put us here?”

“Because they were worried. It’s probably nothing,” Ori says. “But a strange vehicle was coming up the driveway. So we have to hide, because Omegas aren’t supposed to be outside the institute. If they catch us, they would take us away from here, back to where you were.”

“Oh!” Fili exclaims, and Ori hushes him. “Oh,” he says again, softly. “We’re hiding from the Guides and Alphas who want to put us there?” 

“Yes. So we sit and wait until one of the others comes to tell us it’s safe.” Ori pulls up the book and crayons. “Here,” he says. “You can draw while we wait.”

Fili nods, glancing uncertainly at the room then wraps his fingers into Ori’s. Fili takes a few stuttering deep breaths, trying to find his words. “You’re warm,” he says. “Are you...are you having a heat?” Fili asks, eyes wide.

“Yeah, it’s probably about time,” Ori says. “It’s been around three months, so it’s due. It’s okay. I’ll be helped through it later.” He winks at the other Omega.

“What do they do to you...when...when you have a heat?” Fili asks, his last words are no more than a frightened whisper.

Ori looks on with concern. “Who?”

“The Alphas and Betas here. What do they do to you when you go into a heat?” His voice is a strangled whisper.

“Well, usually I go to my room,” he says, nonchalantly. “I know it can disturb the Alphas and even the medication can’t control something so powerful. So I close myself up in my bedroom, and Dwalin looks after me.”

“What does he do?” 

“He brings me food and cool cloths to make me more comfortable. And he knots me, and the heat becomes more bearable, as you should know. We have lots of sex, because it’s some of the best you can have then,” he grins.

Fili looks horrified. “Best? How is that possible?”

“Well, the knotting just feels so right during a heat,” he says, but Fili doesn’t look convinced, so he continues. “And you have the most mind-blowing orgasms during the couple of days.”

“What’s an orgasm? Why does it blow a mind?”

“Hm, what’s your word for it..coming? And mind-blowing means amazing.” 

Fili nods. “Coming. Only Alphas do that.”

Now it’s Ori’s turn to be horrified. “Do you mean to tell me...that you’ve never had an orgasm?”

“I have twice, when I was young, but I was punished for it. There is no enjoyment in breeding during a heat,” Fili explains, “Only hoping that it will end soon and that I’ll be pregnant. I am glad the heats did not happen often.”

“Did you have one every three months or so? That’s how often Omegas normally have a heat - four times a year.”

“No,” he says, his voice small. “They told us we should have them many times a year, but I’ve only had three since I became of age.”

“Three? But you’re what...twenty-five?” 

“I don’t know. I have been of age for eight years, they told me. I’ve had three heats, the last one nearly two years ago,” he breathes a sigh of relief. “Nine told me that the doctors were upset about this; that Omegas were supposed to go into heats much more often.”

“Yes,” Ori says. “This is one of the reasons the Resistance has started. Omegas were placed in the institutes to both protect them and to help them have more children. But the truth is the situation is only getting worse. There are guides who are talking although they’re not supposed to, telling others that System Omegas, those like you in institutes, actually have fewer heats and fewer children than those of us who are free. But only three in eight years? The situation is out of control, yet the government refuses to admit this and take action to fix it.” Ori lays back against the earthen wall with a frown, crossing his arms. “Something is very wrong if an Omega is only having a heat once every two years. Very wrong.”

“I’m glad I only had three,” Fili says. “Heats hurt too much.”

“Oh, Fili,” Ori sighs. “Tell me what they did when you went into a heat.”

Fili looks down, his left hand trembling, but still gripping Ori’s hand with his right. “It was the worst time. When they found we were in a heat, we were taken to a special room. And there we were strapped into a bed, and then Breeding Alphas were brought in to mate with us.”

“Did you have to mate more than once a day?”

“Yes,” Fili responds. “We mated twice a day on normal days. But during a heat, one would breed us, then once the knot went away, another one was brought in, then another, and another. They just kept bringing more and more in. They were rough, and it hurt so much.”

Ori’s mouth hangs open. “Were you restrained and fucked all day long during a heat?”

“And night,” Fili supplies. The Betas would come in and feed us while we were knotted, and sometimes we could sleep while knotted, if the Alphas weren’t too rough. But we remained there most of the day; they’d let us up a few times a day, for twenty minutes or so. And then back onto the table for the next one. It was difficult. But they said it was when we most likely to become pregnant, so it was necessary.”

“You would have been overstimulated! It would have been incredibly painful! And you never came? It’s so easy to come during a heat. Didn’t they touch you, stroke you?”

“They touch sometimes, and it’s painful against the ring, but nothing happens.”

Ori is shaking, angry and shocked. “They used a cock ring on you?”

“Yes. They didn’t at first, which I why I came and they were angry with me,” he shudders at the memory and the resulting punishment. “But then they started using them on all of us to make sure it didn’t happen again, to make sure we didn’t upset the Alphas. Do you not have to wear one here?”

“Oh my God,” Ori mutters. “You’ve been sexually abused for years and never had an orgasm. And held down and fucked by people you don’t know. Did the same ones do it, or were there many?”

“I think many.”

“Couldn’t you see them?”

“No, they always put a cloth over our heads.”

Ori is trembling and tears fall from his eyes. “I can’t believe this,” he says, anger tinging his voice. “I heard the institutes were terrible places. But I had no idea that you would be denied pleasure through sex. It’s human nature to enjoy your own body! And you were raped, Fili. Raped over and over again, weren’t you? Not just during the heats, but during the daily breeding sessions!”

“What is rape?”

“It’s when you’re forced to have sex - to breed - without your consent. Without wanting it.”

“But we’re supposed to want to, to become pregnant. I was not opposed to getting pregnant.” Fili states.

“And they made you breed every day?”

“Twice a day, and more during a heat,” Fili replies, curious at Ori’s agitated state. “To help us get pregnant. They are trying to help us.”

“Was there ever a time you didn’t want to be bred? Where you wanted to skip a day and do something else?”

Fili looks down but doesn’t answer. 

“Fili, please. Did you want be treated in that way, or if you had a choice, would you rather have done things differently?”

“I am supposed to want it,” Fili says, his voice shaking. “To be preg--”

“But you didn’t always want it, did you? It’s okay to tell us what you feel. Nobody here will punish you or dislike you for telling us your true feelings. You can tell me, Fili.”

“I can’t,” he says in a low whisper. “I want to be good. I have to be pregnant--”

“Fili, stop,” Ori pleads. “Forget what they told you. If being pregnant made no difference whatever, would you accept what they did to you?” He gently grasps Fili’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

Fili’s lip quivers, and stares at Ori for a few moments, fingers twitching. Then he pitches forward into Ori’s shoulder, sobbing. “I tried to like it, I wanted to like it,” he cries. “But it hurt, and I didn’t like the doctor prodding me, and I didn’t like that they strapped me down,” he cries. “Every day, I didn’t like it, Ori. Doing the same thing every day, with the promise that it would get better if I listened to them, if I was pregnant. Why did they do that? They shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s okay,” Ori gently rubs his back, holding him as he cries. “You’re right, and I’m glad you realize that now. They shouldn’t have done that. And that’s why Thorin and the others rescued you, to save you from that terrible place so you can be happy and free and do what you want. That’s why we’re here, Fili. To keep you safe, and to make sure you never have to go back.”

Ori holds him, equally upset and angry at these revelations of Fili’s previous life. It only reinforces why he agreed to join Thorin in helping to free Omegas, despite his own fears of capture. He then realizes there’s some shouting from above, hearing Kili and a voice he doesn’t recognize, and his eyes go wide. “Fili, Fili,” he whispers to the sobbing Omega. “We have to be quiet. Keep very quiet, understand? There’s somebody near.”


	11. Mauve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upstairs from the hidden Omegas, Kili and Dwalin deal with a threat to their safety.

“That was crying,” the agent says, looking around the kitchen. 

“It’s the kittens, the fucking kittens!” Kili shouts. “I can get them. We found kittens in our barn, and they make a lot of noise when we lock them in the room.”

Dwalin stands with his arms crossed, angrily looking over the pair of government agents who are exercising their rights to search the farmhouse; ready to pounce, despite the fact that both are armed, should they reach the cupboard. He strains to hear Fili or Ori, but there is no sound. That worries him just as much, as he heard the sob earlier too, and he hopes that they are not hurt.

“Is there anyone else here? Be truthful with me or you will face charges.”

“Right now it’s just me and my Uncle Dwalin, and my father is on the farm somewhere,” he says. “The others who live here are out working!” Kili’s voice is getting higher, more frantic, and he looks to Dwalin for help.

“How many more live here, boy?”

Dwalin huffs and crosses to the agent who is searching the hallway closet. “We have eight others.”

“Eight? That’s a lot for one household.”

“It’s a big house with space. Rents are higher in town. Most of us are extended family.”

The agent looks skeptical. “And all Alphas and Betas?”

“Yes.” Dwalin stares at him, and the agent quickly shuts the closet door and moves on.

“And you’ve heard nothing about an abducted Omega?”

“We heard one was stolen while in transit. Everybody in town knows that, gossip travels fast. People were yelling about it on the street. I assume he’s miles away now. Nobody could keep an Omega in a town this small without the rest knowing about it.”

The agent narrows his eyes at Dwalin. “And yet he hasn’t been found yet. And you are on the edge of town in a very quiet location. An excellent place if one were to be keeping an Omega, isn’t it?”

“What are you insinuating?” Dwalin asks. “Are you accusing us of harboring an Omega and lying?”

“The possibility exists, doesn’t it? And I’ve never seen somebody so nervous,” he glances back at Kili, who paces along the wall.

“There are strangers in his home. He’s young. He feels threatened.”

“He looks like he has something to hide,” the agent says. “This is a very peculiar household. Most allow us in, we search, they sit quietly or ask about jobs in the city. Not pacing behind us.”

“How about you get on with what you’re doing and leave this house,” Dwalin says angrily. “And not ruffle the lad’s feathers any further.”

“Fine. We’ll finish our search and go.” He heads into the kitchen and moves for the cupboards. Kili turns to Dwalin, pleading with his eyes, but Dwalin subtly shakes his head as the agents search. They move closer and closer to the cupboard covering the entrance, and Kili is fidgeting, too nervous.

“Dwalin,” Kili whispers, and the government agent turns sharply to the fearful young Alpha.

“Why are you so nervous, boy?”

“What’s the meaning of this?” a voice booms from the back door, and everyone pauses. Thorin stands, clutching his rifle. “What are you doing in my home? And you will address my son with respect.”

The two agents pause, one moving his hand to the handle of his own weapon. “Sir, if you would please put the rifle down. We’re searching this home for an abducted Omega, permitted by regulation 38-4-6. Now put the rifle away or we will call backup; they are tracking our vehicle and can be here in minutes.” 

Thorin lowers his rifle, glancing to Kili who is obviously unnerved by this, and hoping he calms quickly. “And what reason do you have to believe an Omega is in this home?”

“Well, we heard crying,” one of the agents says. “And we haven’t found that person yet.”

“It was the kittens,” Dwalin says, using Kili’s earlier excuse and white knuckles gripping the counter behind him; his own frustrations building. “Go get your kittens, Kili.”

Kili obeys much to Dwalin’s and Thorin’s relief, as his nervous expression threatens to give them away. “Kili doesn’t trust the government,” Thorin explains. “Not since they took his Omega father away from him. You’ll have to excuse him.”

“So you don’t trust us, then?” one of the agents says.

“I didn’t say I didn’t trust you. I understand the reason why you are here, and it’s perfectly acceptable,” Thorin says. “But tell that to a young man who watched his father taken from him at an early age.”

It’s all a lie; Kili’s father was taken just after his birth, and Kili never met the Omega who birthed him. Kili was quickly scented as an Alpha, and left in his Alpha father’s arms while his Omega father was dragged away sobbing, destined for an Institute. Thorin remembers the day well, although Kili never will, fortunately. But he hopes the lie will help to explain Kili’s nervous demeanor.

“Here, here,” Kili is trying to hold both of the kittens, and one threatens to fall out of his arms. Dwalin quickly steps in and takes the grey one, which begins to cry and mewl in Dwalin’s arms. “See! It’s quite loud,” Kili says, palpable relief in his voice when the kitten cries. “It looks like they ran out of food.”

“There,” Thorin says. “It was the kittens. Now, I’m sure if any Omegas turn up in the vicinity of this farm, Balin would have them back in the safety of gentlemen like yourself in no time.” He maintains a cool demeanor, but carefully watches for a reaction to Balin’s name.

The agent pauses and turns to Thorin and Dwalin, eyes almost squinting. “Are you related to Balin Fundin?” 

Thorin and Dwalin turn quickly and nod. “He’s my brother,” Dwalin says. “He lives here too.”

“Oh. Well I see, sir. I didn’t realize that,” he pauses, grabbing the other agent by the arm. “You merely needed to say sir. Being connected to such a prominent, law-abiding citizen; I know Mr. Fundin would have phoned us immediately if an Omega had been sighted within a mile of this place! Very well-respected gentleman who has gone to great lengths to preserve the integrity of the Omega program.”

Thorin feels a wave of relief. Balin, despite being Ori’s brother-in-law, was initially very much in favor of the Omega program, and thus oversaw several cases which prosecuted people harboring Omegas, until Dwalin was able to convince him otherwise. He still prosecutes Alphas with Omegas, although in cases where the Omega was treated kindly, he manages to find ways to have the case dropped, despite it marring his record. But he remains harsh when an Alpha is found with an Omega and has been abusive, thus maintaining his image as a firm supporter of the Omega institutes. His name gives them credibility in their defense.

Dwalin grumbles. “If we’d seen anything, you would have known. Balin would have seen to it.”

“You have to understand sir,” the agent flushes, “it was merely procedure. It’s been months now and he hasn’t turned up. This is an Omega, and if we can’t find him, that’s one less to produce children.”

Thorin steps forward. “We understand. We’ll be sure to keep looking for him, should he stumble into this farm. Thank you for letting us know. Will that be all then, gentlemen?”

The two agents look at each other and nod. “Thank you for your time,” they reply, and turn and head toward the front door. Thorin and Dwalin see them out, Kili quickly returns the kittens to his room.

Dwalin stands on the porch, fists clenched as the agents step into the car. “I heard crying,” he whispers. “They were right. Fili or Ori was crying. It stopped just after they heard.”

Thorin prickles at this information and nods. “I’ll keep watch,” he says, watching the car back up near Dwalin’s barn and turn for the main road. “Go get them out. See that they’re safe.”

Dwalin wastes no time in running back to the kitchen and pulling the cupboard out. Kili is quickly at his heels, waiting for the space to open and then crawling through the short passage ahead of Dwalin. The flickering light from the lantern and sobbing beckon him further, and he climbs down into the shelter to find Fili pressed into Ori’s mauve shirt, crying softly.

Kili’s hands form fists, and he stares with wide eyes. His senses tingle and he immediately stands rigid, taking up a protective posture in front of the Omegas. “What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Are you hurt?

“We’re not hurt, at least physically,” Ori explains. “And I think he will be fine in time. Are they gone?”

“Thorin is seeing them out now,” Kili replies. “Fili? Are you okay? Do you want to come back upstairs?”

Fili turns and nods, his eyes red. He wipes at his nose and glances toward the ladder. “Will I be safe?”

Kili smiles and offers his hand. “I promise we’re all going to do everything we can to keep you safe,” he says, trying ignore his own heightened Alpha instincts to pull Fili up against him and keep the rest of the world from terrifying the Omega. But Fili grabs his hand, then presses into Kili, clutching at his shirt; Kili can’t help but embrace him, holding him close.

“Ori? Are you okay?” Dwalin’s voice sounds from the landing.

Ori breathes a sigh of relief and quickly moves to the ladder, climbing it to meet his mate. “We’re fine. What happened up there?”

Dwalin grabs him as soon as he’s near the top, lifting him up into his lap and hugging him. “Government agents from the Omega program. They were in the house, searching for a missing Omega. Quite possibly Fili. I think they heard him crying.” He looks down to where Fili stands, his hand in Kili’s but staring at the floor. “I believe if Thorin hadn’t mentioned Balin, they would have kept searching…” 

His voice trails off, but Ori understands. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault I asked him some questions, and...he became upset, understandably...can I tell you later? I think everybody needs to know,” he says quietly. “I learned what they do to Omegas in heats in the institutes. It’s so terrible, much more than I ever imagined.”

The look in Ori’s eyes is all Dwalin needs to hear for now. “I see. Kili! Grab the flashlight and put out the lantern.” The bald Alpha lets Ori climb back towards the kitchen and glances down to see Fili pressing into Kili, looking lost and upset. “Fili, lad, why don’t you come up the ladder here and I’ll help you out.”

Kili doesn’t want to release the Omega clinging to him, but nods to Fili and leads him to the ladder. “Go on. I’ll join you upstairs in a moment.”

The Omega is just as reluctant to let go, but in his upset condition he relies on the training he’s learned all his life. It tells him to submit to the Alphas’ wishes, and he does. He climbs the ladder, his bare feet against the rungs, until Dwalin reaches down and lifts him onto the landing and nudging him out ahead. Dwalin follows, and finally Kili extinguishes the lantern. He picks up Fili’s crayons and sketchbook, tucking it under his arm, and heads out with the flashlight to help him find the way.

Thorin closes the secret entrance behind them, and places an arm around Fili, letting the Omega lean into him. Fili buries his head into Thorin’s side, looking worn and tired, eyes marred with dark circles, despite it only being just before noon. 

Kili stands, watching with a frown, eager to offer comfort as well.

“Fili,” Thorin says gently. “Would you like to have some lunch?”

“Not hungry,” he mumbles, rocking on his feet. “Tired.”

“Maybe a nap,” Kili says. “I could take you to your room,” he offers.

“Yes,” he says, still pressed into Thorin’s side, not letting go. Thorin takes two steps toward the stairs, pulling Fili along; he’s making no efforts to move on his own. 

“Please, let me take him,” Kili pleads.

“He’s already here,” Thorin says. “I can take him up.”

“Please!” Kili says forcefully, and his scent increases in a wave around him. “I need to know he’s okay,” he argues.

Thorin pauses and looks at his son with a frown. He doesn’t like this attraction forming, knowing it must end when Fili leaves, but understands that Kili is also learning the finer points of caring for a mate. “Fine. To his room, see him to sleep, and back down, understand?”

“Of course,” Kili says, moving in and gently taking Fili’s other arm. Fili makes no physical or verbal protests, allowing himself to be led by whichever Alpha wants to move him. Kili pulls him away from Thorin, and Fili simply transfers himself to the younger Alpha’s side, needing to be near one of them. They move up the stairs slowly and down the hall to Fili’s small room. Kili leads him in, helps him sit and strips his shirt off before letting him lay down and covering him in the blankets.

“Are you comfortable, Fili?”

“Mmhmm,” the Omega mutters, still absorbed in his own thoughts; glassy eyes directed towards the room’s corner.

“Do you want anything else?”

“I want to be happy,” Fili says sadly. “I thought I was going to be happy here. I don’t feel happy right now.”

“You will be,” Kili says, tucking the blanket up. “You’ll be happy. You’re just upset right now because of what happened. We all experience sadness sometimes. But we then find happiness again.”

“Oh.” A tear trickles down his cheek.

Kili reaches under the covers and squeezes Fili’s hand, and Fili’s eyes suddenly focus on him. “You will be happy, Fili. It’s okay to be upset sometimes. But naps can help. So you have a nap, and I’ll come find you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Fili says.

“Let me help you relax,” Kili offers, and gently combs his fingers through Fili’s hair, watching the blond strands intensely as they separate and cascade down his cheek.

“That feels nice,” Fili mumbles as he relaxes.

“Good. Feels closer to happy, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Kili keeps brushing his hair quietly, until he perceives that Fili is finally asleep. The young Alpha leans in and gently kisses the sleeping Omega’s cheek.

“I’m going to keep you safe and happy,” Kili says. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter previews and miscellaneous on [Tumblr!](http://furynz.tumblr.com)


	12. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company gathers for dinner and Fili learns a little more.

At dinner time they’re all gathered between the living room and the dining room, never able to sit together but the large open plan rooms mean they can still see other and call over to the others. Fili sits at the table, Ori on one side and Thorin at the other. Dwalin, Balin and Kili sit with them.

Fili picks at his salad, bits of hamburger meat broken up into small pieces within it. The rest of the group enjoy proper hamburgers, but Fili isn’t used to them and finds it difficult to eat something so big when he’s been accustomed to mush and salads. Bombur has been introducing new foods to him, but he’s not ready for something of that size yet. He’s upset that he’s different in this way, but Thorin reassures him with a hand rubbing circles against his back. 

Taking note, Kili quickly grabs a fork and some more lettuce, then tears his burger into small pieces within the lettuce. “There,” he exclaims proudly. “I think a salad is a good idea, and I’ll have one too.”

Fili looks up, eyes glistening with admiration as Kili digs into his hamburger salad. Kili makes a show of digging vigorously into his meal, with Fili turning back to his contently. 

Thorin finally breaches the topic of the earlier visit. “Do you understand why you had to hide below, Fili?” Dwalin and Ori look up uneasily for a moment before Ori turns back to his own burger with a frown.

Fili nods. “Ori told me they would take us away,” he says. “We would have to go back to the White Institute.”

“That’s right,” Thorin nods to Ori in appreciation. “Whenever we hear a car coming which doesn’t honk, you and Ori must hide below, okay?”

“It’s dark and small,” he says, frightened eyes staring back at Thorin. “I don’t like it. I don’t want to go back.”

Thorin’s shoulders drop as he observes Fili’s fear. “I know. But you have to, for your safety. I promise we’ll always let you know when it’s safe to come back up. You should never have to be down there very long.”

“Okay,” he says, frowning and clearly unhappy with this.

“Ori also told Dwalin and I what happened at the Institute when you went into a heat.”

Kili’s ears perk and he looks up then quickly down, trying to feign disinterest. Fili, however, trembles with this news.

Thorin continues, reaching out to rub his back again, beginning to feel very guilty over bringing these topics up again, but hoping that the outcome with soothe the Omega. “I promise you that you will never have to endure that sort of treatment in this house. But if you do go into a heat, and you want...relief,” Thorin says, fumbling on the word, “Then we will find somebody to accommodate you.”

“What does that mean?” Fili asks, confused.

“When...if you want to breed, to help with the pain of the heat,” he explains. “One of us...the Alphas...can help, but only if you want it. Or Betas, if you want to try and see if that helps. But when you want to stop, when you feel better, we won’t touch you anymore. You can tell the other what you want to do.”

“Although some of us will politely decline helping,” Balin says, looking over to his own mate, Oin who sits on the sofa with Gloin. “Because we are mated, and we have pledged ourselves to each other.”

The familiar look of confusion is back on Fili’s face. “But...how do Betas breed?”

“We have sex just like Alphas and Omegas do,” Balin says. “But we cannot have children. We don’t have heats, or strong scents. And mating, or being married, or being partners is not just about sex. Some couples are happy without sex. When two people pledge themselves to each other, it’s because they love each other and enjoy each being with each other. They want to make each other happy. It’s not necessarily about sex and children.”

“You and Oin are mated?” Fili asks, confused. “It seems...strange. I did not know Betas would do this.”

He chuckles. “We enjoy each others company.” Fili still looks uncertain, so Balin continues. “Nearly half of the world are Betas. Now, we still mate with others - sometimes Alphas, sometimes Omegas, but often with other Betas. We’re not very picky who we end up with. However, Alphas prefer Omegas and Omegas prefer Alphas because of your unique physiology, so Betas often end up with each other.”

“Oh,” Fili replies. “So Betas can have anybody, but Alphas have Omegas and Omegas have Alphas?”

“Not quite,” Thorin cuts in. “The choice is up to you. You can have a Beta if you want, Fili. And an Alpha can have a Beta. There are many Alphas who have taken Beta mates. And even Alphas who take other Alphas.”

“It’s just rare,” Dwalin says. “Alphas tend to want to be in charge, so two together means they often argue.” 

“I can have anyone I want,” Fili says, looking around the table for confirmation.

“That’s right,” Kili jumps in, having sat fidgeting trying to find a chance to speak to Fili again. “You just have to make sure they like you back first.”

“How will I know?”

“That question is difficult to answer,” Thorin says. “People have been trying to figure that out for years. “But we do have a small advantage as Alphas and Omegas. Usually we find the scent of one we’re attracted to very strong and sometimes overwhelming. But sometimes the scent is only strong because they’re attracted to you. And when you’re very fortunate...the feeling is mutual.”

“Is that why Kili has a stronger scent than the other Alphas?” Fili asks innocently.

Kili flushes a deep crimson and drops his fork. Even the other conversation in the lounge stops, and the all turn towards the dining room after hearing the clatter. While Thorin, Dwalin and Ori picked up on the attraction, the others weren’t aware until this moment.

“I...uh…” Kili’s dark eyes move around the table, finding everyone looking back at him; he pushes back his chair and runs for the stairs. A moment later, a door slams from above.

Fili looks around, waiting for somebody else to speak, not understanding why Kili would rush away.

Thorin reaches out and places a hand over Fili’s. “Usually that’s something people discuss in private,” he explains, the conversation in the other room returning to normal. “Kili’s a little embarrassed now, because the others know that you like him, or he likes you.”

“I think Kili is nice. Like you and Dwalin and Ori.”

Thorin probes a little further. “Do you feel attracted to him?”

Fili ponders this for a moment, setting down his silverware as he finishes his meal. “I don’t know. I...I want to spend more time with him. Is that okay?”

Thorin pats his hand. “That’s fine. Why don’t we go up and see Kili? It might make him feel better.”

“Is he not happy?”

“No, Fili. I don’t think he’s happy right now. But if we see him he might be.”

Fili nods enthusiastically, standing and heading toward the stairs with Thorin at his heels, still unaware of his social faux pas. Thorin places a gentle hand on Fili’s shoulder to hold him back, and moves beside him to the door of Kili’s room. He raps gently on the wooden door.

“Busy,” Kili’s voice calls back.

“You are not. Fili and I would like to come in.”

There’s a pause, followed by a bounce of bed springs. Moments later the door opens, Kili standing back. “I have to shut it behind you so the kittens don’t escape.”

Thorin guides Fili into the room, and Kili closes the door behind him. He moves back to the bed and sits down on the large bed, his attention immediately going to the grey kitten and scratching its belly. It lays placidly for a moment before attacking his fingers. The little orange one darts around the end of the bed, chasing a small ball.

“Have you named them yet?” Thorin asks.

“Not yet,” Kili replies with a sigh. “Soon. They’re still showing their personalities.” 

“I’m sorry about what happened downstairs Kili,” Thorin says, walking to the end of the bed and picking up the orange kitten, stroking between its ears.

“Not your fault,” Kili mutters.

Thorin kneels on the bed and whispers, “He didn’t know what he was saying. You understand that?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt any less. What did the others say?”

“They said nothing,” Thorin replies, setting the little orange and white kitten beside its grey brother. “But Fili said he would like to spend more time with you.”

Fili glances up from where he’s been staring demurely at the floor. “Only if that’s what you want, too,” he says, having learned from Ori that both people had to be willing.

Kili glances to Thorin. “But...you’ve spent so much time with him too. I thought you and he...might...y’know…”

Thorin shakes his head. “I am fond of Fili, and I look forward to helping him adjust to his new life. But that will be the extent of our relationship. And remember that when Gandalf calls...” Thorin doesn’t say it, as Fili doesn’t know that his time on the farm could be at an end at any moment.

Kili turns away for a moment. “We should talk to Gandalf. We could find another way!”

“It’s not in our hands, Kili. We can’t have this discussion.”

“We can,” Kili crosses his arms. “I’ll talk to him when he arrives.”

Thorin shakes his head. “Spend time with him now. Perhaps someday you will need to properly care for a mate, and you can learn by helping him.”

Fili tilts his head and listens but doesn’t understand the vague references; he looks between the floor and Kili.

“And you’re okay with this? Even with...him finding my scent strong…” Kili says.

“It’s fine. I don’t know which of you is attracted to the other, but can I trust you to stay in control?”

Kili nods slowly. “I’ll be okay. But what if he wants to?”

“I would prefer to hold off as long as possible before we tackle that subject.”

“Okay.”

Thorin turns to Fili, who watches quietly, not understanding what they refer to. “Come, Fili. Why don’t you sit on Kili’s bed and play with the kittens?”

Kili’s eyes light up. “You know, since I named you...perhaps you can help me name them?”

Fili moves over, settling on the bed. It’s much larger, much sturdier than his own and reminds him of the bed in Thranduil’s Institute. He likes the color of the blanket; a rich sapphire. He runs his hands across it. “I don’t know any kitten names,” he says. “How do we choose?”

“Well, if you hear any names you like, remember them and we’ll call them that.”

“Okay. Where will I hear them?” Fili asks.

Kili grins. “Anywhere. We’ll figure it out.”

Fili likes Kili’s smile, and he smiles as well, relaxingw. “Okay.”

“I”ll come check on you both in an hour,” says Thorin, and he slips out and closes the door.

“Did I make you sad?” Fili asks, remembering Thorin’s comment from earlier.

“Not quite,” Kili flushes. “I was just embarrassed.”q

“What is embarrassed?” 

“It’s...oh...I don’t know. You just feel like the entire world is looking at your but you wish they weren’t.”

“Oh. I understand,” Fili says, shuffling closer to and petting the grey kitten. He glances around the room; Kili’s room has rose colored walls, and pictures. There’s a large bookcase at the end, and Fili points to the books sitting on it.

“Are those sketchbooks?” he asks, excited.

“No, no. Just regular books. I like to read,” Kili confesses. “Do you read?”

“What is read?”

Kili smiles to combat the chills coursing through his body. “Of course. I should have known they wouldn’t have taught you to read.” He stands and pads over to the bookshelf, selecting a thin book from the shelf and returning to the bed. “Books tell stories.”

“What’s a story?”

“It’s a series of events about people. But it’s all made up, all pretend. Like the movies we’ve watched. They’re just made up, you understand that. Those ones are people pretending and acting. These stories are written and you make up the pictures in your head. People make up stories and tell them to other people.”

“A story is a movie but without pictures,” he surmises. “Why? Why not a picture on a screen? Isn’t that better?”

“We enjoy reading them and seeing different possibilities,” he says. “Sometimes a book can do things they can’t show in a movie. Do you want me to read you a story?”

“Okay,” Fili agrees, not sure what he’s getting himself into. 

Kili returns to the head of the bed, propping himself against the pillows and opening the book. “George grew up by the river. When he was very young…”

“Wait. Who is George? What does he look like? Is he an Alpha or a Beta or an Omega?”

Kili snickers. “I’ve only just started to read the story. You’ll learn who is he through the story. Remember, he’s not real. The person who made the book created George.”

“Why does--” Fili stops, considering his words. “Can I lay under the blanket? My feet are cold.”

“Yeah!” Kili says all too quickly, pulling the covers back and slipping beneath them. The kittens are falling asleep on each other at his feet and he’s careful to not kick them. Fili moves up, slipping beneath the sapphire blanket. He lays down on the pillow at first, and Kili resumes reading. He’s only a few more passages in when Fili flips over, flinging an arm across his torso and resting his head on Kili’s shoulder. He lets out a content grunt, and Kili resumes reading, a smile across his lips.

An hour later Thorin’s gentle knock isn’t answered; he carefully opens the door to find Kili sitting up in bed, chin dropped to his chest and snoring away with a book open to the side; one arm draped over the figure beside him. Fili sleeps soundly, nestled against Kili. In a similar fashion, the two kittens are entwined at the end of the bed. Thorin pauses, his emotions conflicted, then shuts off the light and closes the door, leaving them alone.


	13. Viridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili falls ill; Kili and Thorin discuss Kili's growing attraction to the Omega.

Fili has been at the farmhouse just over a month now. Thorin can tell that the Omega’s mind is clearing from the drugs he’s been dosed with for all of his life. He understands more, he asks questions, and he’s not so afraid of those around him. He’s becoming his own person, his individuality shining through. Kili is still drawn to him, and Thorin does his best to limit their interaction without curbing it completely, but it’s often difficult to deny either of them; he’s still afraid that Kili is simply enamored with the first Omega, save Ori, that he’s ever known. He doesn’t want Kili’s heart broken when Fili leaves. Unfortunately, he’s not sure how his own heart will remain intact at Fili’s departure.

Fili prefers to stay in the living room when somebody else is around, or sit in the front yard with his drawings. He doesn’t go any further than between the farmhouse and Dwalin’s workshop, and even then Thorin insists that somebody looks after him. Fili still doesn’t understand the various threats that could harm him. He occasionally goes to Kili’s room to play with the kittens or ask Kili to read to him. He’ll fall asleep at Kili’s side at times, but Thorin encourages him to sleep in his own room. 

It shouldn’t come as much of a surprise to any of them when Gloin comes home with a small cold that Fili would be extremely susceptible to it; yet it’s one of the threats that they hadn’t considered. They realize that while he’s been immunized at the Institution, he’s never been sick in his life; ill people were not permitted within the facility. 

It’s a weekday morning when most the household are up and off to town for work; Thorin goes to wake Kili and admonish him for being lazy when he has work to do around the farm, when he notices Fili’s door closed but sneezing erupting behind it. 

He knocks and slowly opens the door; Fili is in bed, huddled below his blankets and shivering. “Fili,” he says, rushing to the bedside.

“What’s wrong with me?” Fili says, tears in his eyes. “I’m so cold,” he coughs. “I feel...bad.”

Thorin lays a hand to his brow; he’s burning up. He’s been using his shirt instead of tissues. The Alpha pulls the covers off, pulling Fili into a sitting position and quickly stripping the shirt from his back. Fili doesn’t protest but trembles and leans into Thorin, seeking warmth.

There’s a thumping noise from behind. “What’s happening?” Kili says from the door, stifling a yawn.

“He sick and has a fever,” Thorin says. “Get me a clean shirt and a glass of water. And a wet cloth.”

“Are you sure it’s not a heat?”

“No, his scent would be much stronger; it’s weakened.”

“Are you sure?”

“Kili, yes,” Thorin says, slightly frustrated with Kili’s questions. “Your father would exhibit the same signs when he was ill. It’s perfectly normal for a sick Omega. It’s just a cold, he’s not having a heat.”

“Could he have one while he’s sick? What happens then?”

“Kili, go!”

Kili nods and pads down the hallway quickly. Thorin lays Fili back down, and the Omega’s hands grab at the blankets, pulling them up to his chin. “It’s cold,” he mumbles.

“I know you feel that way,” Thorin says softly. “But you’re actually quite warm.”

“Will I get better?” Fili asks, fingers digging into the blankets.

“Yes,” Thorin smiles down. “But it may take a few days. This is normal, when a person is sick.”

“Here,” Kili says, pushing back into the room with the requested items. “Should I call Oin?”

“Not yet.” Thorin takes the water glass, pressing the cool liquid to Fili’s lips; he slowly sips at it, calming down as Thorin holds him gently. It takes a few minutes but he eventually finishes the glass, and Thorin sets it to the side. He nods to Kili. “I want you to take the cloth and wipe down his face and chest while I hold him, understand?”

Kili’s eyes go a little wide and he nods a little too quickly. Thorin holds Fili securely; the Omega’s back leaning against his chest. Kili takes the wet cloth and gently wipes it over Fili’s forehead; Fili says nothing but stares at Kili, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. Kili feels his own heartbeat quicken as he smooths it down over the blond’s cheeks and chin. When he moves for Fili’s neck, the Omega closes his eyes and rolls his head back, exposing it all; Kili’s breath hitches.

“Kili,” Thorin says sternly. “Stay on task.”

Kili meets his father’s stern gaze and nods, collecting himself. Fili’s hair falls into his face, clinging to his damp skin. Kili gently reaches up, pulling it away and tucking it back behind his ears. He continues down with the cloth, across Fili’s collarbone and chest, down to his waist. They’re both breathing hard by the end.

“Give me the cloth and let him lean against you,” Thorin says, questioning his decision as he makes it. He lets Fili go, and the blond’s pliant form drops forward into Kili. This time, hands come up and clutch to Kili’s sides, digging into his shirt. Fili’s head rests on Kili’s shoulder while Thorin cleans his back.

Kili trembles as Fili leans into him; despite the weakened scent, Kili feels his loins stir with Fili leaning into him. It feels far too quick when Thorin speaks up again.

“Good, you’re done,” Thorin says. “Let’s lay you back down now.”

“No,” Fili says hoarsely. “Kili is warm.”

Kili looks to his father; Thorin frowns. 

“Come, Fili. You’re very sick and need your rest. You’ll feel better if you rest.”

“I want Kili.”

“Kili has chores to do on the farm--”

“I could do them later--”

“Please let him stay!” Fili says forcefully.

They all talk over each other and Thorin sighs at Fili’s stubborn streak.. And yet, he’s pleased Fili is expressing his feelings and arguing with Alphas. “Fili, if you will lay down and rest this morning, and Kili will go and work extra hard this morning, he can stay all afternoon, is that fair?”

Fili and Kili share a glance and slowly nod. 

“But what if he gets sicker this morning?”

“Ori is doing chores within the house. He will check in on him every half hour. But if he’s sleeping, like he should be, all will be well.”

“Okay,” Kili grumbles. “Can I stay until he’s asleep?”

“You may. Now lay back down, Fili, and close your eyes,” Thorin slips off the bed, helping the Omega back down into the warm covers. Fili’s eyelids grow heavy immediately, much to Thorin’s relief. Kili sits on the bed’s edge, a hand lingering over Fili’s covered arm, a smile gracing his lips as he stares down. 

Thorin slips out and shuts the door. He leans against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before moving downstairs.

* * *

Kili throws himself into his morning tasks, tending to animals, crops and general maintenance. He jumps onto his farmbike and hurries down the dusty paths to find Thorin and show him that he’s finished. Thorin takes a moment to examine some of Kili’s work while the young Alpha paces behind him.

“You’ve done well,” Thorin says, turning to his son but finding he’s already hopping onto his farmbike.

“I can go?” Kili asks.

“Kili,” Thorin says with his serious voice, and Kili immediately brings his gaze up. “Turn off the bike for a moment.”

“I want to get back to F--”

“I know you do. But listen to me first.”

Kili huffs, as he often does when he doesn’t agree or want to do something, but turns the bike’s engine off. Thorin takes a few steps toward Kili, standing before him. 

“Listen. I know you care for Fili. I do as well, as does Ori, Dwalin, and all the others. But try not to grow too attached to him. Any day Gandalf could call, Kili. Any day he could be moved on to a safer location.”

Kili stares at his boots.

“Are you listening to me?”

“What if he wants to stay here? What if...what if he’s attached to one of us?” Kili digs the toes of his boots into the ground.

“Kili, don’t imagine what’s not there.”

“What if it is? What if we just need more time--”

“It can’t be. You can help, you can learn to care for another, but you should maintain your distance emotionally.”

Kili sighs deeply. “I don’t see why he can’t stay. He’s becoming part of the family.”

“Because it’s too close to the city, to the government. Would you have him risk his safety? There’s many better places for him.”

“But Ori stays here!”

“Ori is mature enough to make his own decisions!”

“And Fili is too! He’s getting better, stronger, smarter! Let him decide!”

Thorin reaches out and grasps Kili’s arm roughly, forcing Kili to take a step forward. “He doesn’t understand. It will be years before he has the experience and understanding of the world that Ori sddoes. Until then, the Resistance will determine what’s best for him.”

“Listen to you,” Kili rasps. “You sound just like the Government who decided it was best to put him in an Institute, except claiming you know better as a member of the Resistance. He’s not free. He’s just subject to another group making his decisions for him.” Kili pulls away, jumping on his bike and leaving Thorin staring behind.

* * *

Kili reaches the farmhouse and parks his bike at the back door, kicking his dirty boots off and walks into the kitchen. Ori’s preparing sandwiches and looks up with a happy smile. “He’s awake again and asking for you,” Ori says. “I told him you’d be here soon, and you are. I’m going to cut up some fruit for him with some yogurt; he says, motioning to a small viridian bowl and pile of fruit. He’s only a little hungry. I think he’s feeling a little better though. Less sneezing, but he’s still tired.”

“I’ll do it,” Kili says, grabbing the fruit on the bench and taking out a small knife, slicing it all into small chunks and piling into a bowl with a little yogurt. 

Ori hums behind him, setting all of the sandwiches onto a plate. “I’m going to have lunch with Dwalin in his workshop,” he says. “Let me know if you need me to help with anything. I can make you some lunch later if you want?”

“No, I think we’ll be fine,” Kili says. “I’ll stay with him this afternoon.”

“Okay,” Ori sings out, disappearing out the front door.

Kili takes the bowl with a spoon and heads up the stairs, knocking gently on Fili’s door and opening it immediately after. Fili is on his side, staring at the wall.

“Hey,” Kili says softly. “I’ve brought some lunch for you. Some fruit and yogurt. Does that sound good?”

“Yes,” Fili says under his blankets. “Are you going to stay with me now?” 

“I will. Can you sit up to eat this?”

Fili shoves the purple blanket off. Then frowns. “I’ll be cold,” he says.

“Here,” Kili replies, slipping in behind him. “Scoot back against me. I’ll keep you warm.”

Fili moves quickly, eagerly pressing his back into Kili’s front. Kili slips an arm around his waist, the other picking up the bowl of fruit and handing it to Fili. He’s disappointed that Fili’s scent is diminished, but leans closer, his nose near to Fili’s neck, and breathes deeply. He desperately wants to lean in and nuzzle Fili. Instead, he forces himself to sit up straighter. “There. Is that better?”

“Yes,” Fili mumbles, the bowl dropping into his lap, his own hand moving to Kili’s thigh.

Kili remembers his father’s warning and swallows. “Eat your lunch. You need the energy to get better.”

“Why?”

“If you get better, maybe I can take you more places around the farm.”

“Where else can we go?”

“Well, we have more animals,” Kili explains. “Cows and a few sheep and a goat and more. I could show you all of those.”

“Tell me what else is past the farm, please,” Fili asks, digging into the bowl of fruit.

Kili smiles. “Well, to the north and west of us are the mountains, covered in trees. Those tall, green things you like to point at. And to the east is the little town everyone works in. And if you go past the town, and continue on for an hour or so, you reach the city. There’s a lot of people there. And plenty in the town too. So we can’t go there. But maybe I can take you to the edge of the mountains.”

Fili finishes his small bowl of fruit rapidly before snuggling back into Kili again. “I want to go everywhere with you,” he says. “I don’t like it here.”

“What? You don’t like living at the farmhouse?” Kili straightens, surprised and hurt.

“I like the farmhouse. I like the yard and your room and the living room,” Fili says. “I don’t like this room,” he looks around his small bedroom. “It’s dull.”

Kili breathes out, relieved. “Maybe we can make this room more interesting.”

“I want to go to your room. I like those colors.”

Kili grins. “Maybe later. I think Thorin would prefer you to stay here for now. Especially while you’re sick. When you get better you can spend more time with me,” he suggests, knowing that Thorin won’t approve but not caring.

“I‘m still cold,” Fili says, tucking into himself.

The young Alpha reaches for the purple blanket and throws it around both of them, leaning back against the white wall. Fili leans back with him, resting his head on Kili’s chest and letting out a content moan. Kili brings up a hand to Fili’s hair, gently running his fingers through it and receiving more pleasured noises from the Omega. For a second, it feels as if Fili’s scent is growing stronger. But he shrugs it off and simply enjoys the moment. He’s never felt such peace before. Fili’s fingertips lightly dance across his thighs, and Kili wishes he wasn’t wearing jeans. Still, he is calm and content. 

The sit quietly for awhile, before Ori comes up to check and retrieve the bowl. At Kili’s request he fetches a book, and the young Alpha begins to read to to Fili, who listens quietly with only the odd question. Fili’s sneezes are fewer. Eventually his head rolls back into Kili’s shoulder, and the brunet feels the body go limp with a soft snort. Kili can’t help but smile, gently rubbing the Omega’s neck before allowing himself to drift off into a nap, still holding Fili tightly against his front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only so long I can do fluffy and sweet without breaking something. This very well may be the longest I've ever gone.
> 
> Hanging out over at [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com) doing chapter previews and other Hobbity-stuff. Happy Hobbit day!


	14. Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili shows Fili a wonder of nature and explains recent history to him.

Fili recovers fully within a few days, Kili at his side as often as possible. Thorin’s frustrations rise as Kili insists on being near often, and Fili becomes more demanding that he stay. But Thorin is happy the Omega is comfortable with more of the the household’s residents. He still asks Ori to help him wash his hair; Dwalin is teaching him about cars, Bofur is explaining geology to him, Oin has explained the proper use of bandages, and he’s not sure what the Omega and Bifur do but they there’s a lot of laughing involved. But he continues to go back to Kili. Thorin is not looking forward to the day Fili will be moved by the Resistance, knowing that Kili will fight the decision.

Yet he allows their closeness to continue, because Fili seems happiest with either Kili, Thorin, Dwalin or Ori nearby. And he has other duties to tend to, as do Dwalin and Ori. Kili has his own responsibilities, but Thorin allows his son to help the Omega, as Fili prefers him. He’s in the kitchen one morning scrambling a couple eggs when he hears a thumping down the stairs. It’s too loud with most of the residents still asleep, and he knows it’s Kili; but there’s two sets. 

Kili emerges from the doorway, pulling Fili behind; Fili is dressed in warm clothes with scarf around his neck, and he’s smiling happily, fingers playing over the various colors of his scarf. Kili is beaming with eagerness.

“Thorin, can I take him to watch the sunrise? I told Fili about the sunrise, and he wants to see it for himself. I want to take him to the platform.”

Thorin pauses and considers the request. “I can’t imagine denying him his first sunrise. Take the rifle,” Thorin says. “Stay away from the road, stay where you can hide. Keep him safe, keep him warm. I don’t want him sick again so soon.”

Kili grins. “Thank you. We’ll be safe. C’mon, Fili.”

“Bye!” Fili says with an abbreviated wave as he’s pulled faster than his feet are ready to go, and Thorin chuckles as they disappear out the door.

* * *

Kili waits patiently as Fili tries to catch up, stumbling in the sneakers they’ve found for him; the land is flat and clear, and it should be fairly easy to walk. Still, the Omega isn’t used to the shoes, and he’s not been this far from the farmhouse yet. He pauses repeatedly to take in something new, asking another question, or adjusting the laces.

The sky is grows lighter as the sun approaches the horizon, and Kili glances back with urgency. The wooden platform on the edge of the cornfield is near, and he runs forward to place the rifle on the edge while Fili is engaged with his footwear again. Fili then looks up and shouts desperately.

“Wait! Kili! Don’t leave me!”

“Never going to leave you,” Kili says, setting the gun down and jogging back to Fili. “C’mon,” he says, turning around. “Climb onto my back. I’ll carry you the rest of the way. The sun will be up soon.”

“H-how?” Fili asks, confused. 

“Um...piggy-back, you know?”

“What is piggy-back?”

Kili scrunches his face trying to think of an explanation, but fails. He crouches. “Put your arms around my neck,” he says, and Fili complies. “Now hold on. Raise up one leg.” Kili grabs Fili’s thigh, and the blond shakes for a moment. Kili stands, lifting the both of them and reaches back and grabs Fili’s other leg. “This is piggy-back,” he says, moving forward quickly. “You can carry a person like this.”

Fili laughs as he bounces. “This is fun.”

“You’re not light though,” Kili says as they run along, but smiling at Fili’s laughter. He gently lets him down as they reach the platform. Kili climbs on top, moving the rifle away before helping Fili climb up as well. A cool breeze passes over and he shivers, noticing Fili shivering too. He moves behind the Omega, gently pulling Fili back to sit between his knees and wrapping his arms around him.

“To help you stay warm,” he explains. “Now look. They sky is changing color with the sunrise. The sun is just over the hills.”

Fili looks up, and sees the azures and violets grow lighter; eventually deep reds and rust and oranges join in blended stripes , and Fili gasps with awe. He leans back into Kili, watching with amazement as the sun begins to peak over distant trees. Kili holds him close, enjoying Fili’s small noises of delight, the way he tenses and relaxes, and his scent. They sit in silence for the next half hour or so, until Kili realizes that Fili is trembling.

“Are you still cold?” he asks, pressing closer into the Omega and adjusting Fili’s scarf to fully cover his neck.

“No,” Fili says, although his voice trembles. “Only a little in my toes.” 

Kili realizes he’s crying, and adjusts their positions until he can see into Fili’s eyes. The beautiful blue is surrounded by red now, and tears stream down his cheeks.

“Oh Fili,” Kili says, hugging him close. “What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I…” he begins but trails off, sniffling. It takes a few moments before he speaks again. “It’s so beautiful, and I’ve never seen it until now. I want to watch it every day.”

Kili smiles and pulls him into another hug. “We can. Everyday, if you want. Although I’m not terribly fond of getting up so early. But we can.”

“Why me?”

“What?”

“Why did you choose me?” Fili asks again. “Why did you not bring one of the other Omegas here?”

“Because you were nearby, out of the institute,” Kili explains. “The institutes are too heavily guarded to break an Omega out of there. But we were told that they were moving one from several hours away to a facility in the city nearby. And we went out to rescue you, but only found the truck empty and the guards dead.”

“I don’t remember that,” Fili looks confused.

“And we lost you. But then we heard rumors, and it turns out a local smuggler had beaten us to the truck. He had a big mouth though, and Thorin visited his building and found you there.”

“I remember,” Fili says, squinting slightly, another tear dropping down. “The purple bed.”

“Where your blanket is from, yes. And then we rescued you, weeks after we intended.”

“But...you did not choose me then? You found me?” Fili’s fingers dig into Kili’s forearm.

“Well, yes. I suppose you could put it that way. The government chose to move you to the city. Why, we don’t know. Then we lost you, but then we found you again.”

“I’m lucky then,” Fili says. “That’s right, isn’t it? Lucky?”

“Lucky,” Kili smiles. “Because it was you and not somebody else. And I feel lucky that it was you too. You’re very special to me, Fili.”

Fili lays against his chest, holding Kili’s arm against him; his scent stands out in the cool morning air. The Alpha suddenly feels a warmth in his belly, and then Kili goes rigid, closing his eyes.

“Kili?”

“I’m okay,” Kili says. In reality he’s flustered. Fili’s scent is suddenly strong, and Kili feels his loins tingling, his desire to touch Fili growing. He tightly balls up his fist, willing it to stay in one place against Fili’s stomach. 

“Kili?”

“Yes?”

“Can I stay with you?”

“This morning, or tonight--”

“Forever.”

Kili sucks in a shaky breath. Fili doesn’t know that this home is temporary; and it seems unfair that he doesn’t. Yet, he doesn’t want to be the one to tell the Omega this news. He doesn’t want to be the one to break Fili’s heart - or his own.

“Yeah,” Kili whispers, a lie. “As long as we can,” he says, trying to make up for it. “I’ll stay with you as long as I can.”

“We could be mates,” Fili suggests. Then he pauses, his hand tightly gripping Kili’s arm. “What would happen if we were mates?”

“Um, well--”

“Would we stay here?”

“We could. Or we could find our own farm. I’m not very good at doing anything else,” Kili smiles. “But I know how to run a farm now. And we’d have a quiet house where you would be safe, surrounded by flowers and soft grass. A big bed of our own, and a brightly colored kitchen and living room. And maybe we’d have children. We could raise them on our farm, teaching them and showing them how to work. And we’d read to them--”

“Would you teach me how to read?”

“Yeah, I can do that too,” Kili smiles. “We can start that today if you want.”

“I’d like that.”

“I’ll teach you whatever you want to learn. And if I don’t know it, I’ll go and learn it so I can try and teach you.”

“I bet you know a lot of things,” Fili says.

Kili grins. “I wish I did. But farming keeps me busy. Kids in the city, the privileged ones, don’t have to work and they learn other things like music and art. But they don’t get to see the sunrise, because the city is too tall with too much pollution. They’ll never see a goat or cow or chicken. They may never get to sit in the grass.”

“Will you teach me about the world?”

“Which part of it?”

“Where everything is. I want to see where the mountains and cities and oceans and lakes are,” Fili says. “Ori wants to see the ocean. Do you think he’ll ever see the ocean?”

Kili hums. “The ocean is a long way away,” he says. “Maybe one day we can travel over the mountain and see the lake that’s there. But other people go to the lake too. It could be dangerous for Omegas.”

“You’d protect me, wouldn’t you?”

“I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“Why do people want to hurt Omegas? They videos said we are special and Alphas want to keep us safe. That’s why we were at the institute. To keep us safe.”

Kili tenses slightly; Fili has never fully understood the history that ended up with Omegas in institutes. “Did you know that two hundred years ago there were plenty of Omegas in the world? And they lived free with jobs, walking amongst the cities. It was safe, and they were loved and respected.”

“What happened?”

Kili flicks at splintered wood in the platform. “There was a big plague and lots of people died. Entire cities died off and less than a quarter of the world’s population survived. But it seemed to affect Omegas the most; killing well over three-quarters of them. There was economic turmoil, looting, and anarchism. More people died in the violence that followed.”

Fili sniffs and Kili takes the Omega’s hand into his own.

“But leaders stepped up, and people were willing to find normalcy. The world rebuilt the city centers.”

“So everything was well again?”

“For a very short period. But when they realized the toll on the Omegas. There were too many Alphas and not enough Omegas, so people began to try and protect them by imprisoning them in homes. Eventually the government decided to create institutes where Omegas could live safely, and help them breed to correct the population imbalance.”

“That sounds good.” 

“Yeah. It probably was when it began. It was voluntary back then, and Omegas voluntarily moved there for their own safety, and they raised their children within the institutes, until they were adults, then they went out on their own.”

Fili frowns. “Raised them for that long? That doesn’t happen anymore.”

“No. The disappearance of Omegas into institutes began a shift in power,” Kili explains. “The government in the cities began to reward those who believed in their ways, and punish those who didn’t. We have a new class system,” he says. “The privileged in the cities, the working, who are in the middle, and the country people, like me. They don’t know me but they judge us based on what we do and where we live. The privileged are treated best, the working are treated well, and us, the country people, are treated poorly.”

“That is unfair,” Fili says. “You’re really nice.”

“Yeah, but that’s how it is,” he sighs. “People desire to be in the privileged so they can have access to better medicine and schooling, and live more comfortably. So they’ll do what they have to in order to stay in favor with the government.”

“So what happened next?”

“Well, after the Omegas began to go into institutes, things grew worse for those who decided to remain outside. Those free were pursued by Alphas who wanted to knot Omegas. It became more dangerous for them. So the government eventually decided that it was mandatory that all Omegas be homed into institutes, and anybody protecting them from going would be prosecuted. And people accepted that at first. It seemed a good idea; protect the Omegas, help them have babies.”

Fili nods.

“But then we learned what was happening in there. Omegas were being abused, and they weren’t having as many babies as they did previously. They weren’t even giving you names. And the government refused to admit this was happening, only saying, and still saying, that they’re doing their best to protect Omegas and correct and population imbalance.”

“This is wrong,” Fili says.

“Yes, and people are beginning to rebel against the government. Starting with those of us in the countryside. But not all will. Many are frightened, some impoverished, and they’ll do anything for the government’s favor. Including finding Omegas like you and turning you in. That earns them privileges.“ 

“That’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. Your life shouldn’t be dictated by others. You should be as free as the rest of us.” The Alpha took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I can’t talk about it anymore, it upsets me.” Kili’s fingers entwine with Fili’s, squeezing gently.

Fili smiles and leans back again Kili again. “I like being with you.”

“I like spending time with you too,” the Alpha says. “Although we should head back soon, don’t you think? We can have breakfast. Do you want poached eggs again?"

“Okay,” Fili says, leaning forward until he can stand. “I like poached eggs.”

"I know you do," he smiles. Kili gets up, grabbing the firearm and hopping off the platform. He sees a glint out of the corner of his eye and he pauses, scanning the horizon for the flash; but there’s nothing.

“Kili? Is there something there?”

“No, nothing,” he says with a reassuring smile. Kili helps the Omega climb down, then takes his hand and slowly they return to the farmhouse. Behind them, there's another reflection of metal in the distance.


	15. Rose

Two months since Fili was rescued and he’s been free of the drugs which kept him in a haze his entire life. Not only does he understand so much more, he’s developing physically too. His blond hair has become brighter and fuller; his sense of balance on uneven surfaces is better. His eyes becoming a more vivid blue and clearer. So it’s not unexpected when his first heat hits.

It’s midday, and most of the house is at work. Ori has prepared a lunch with Fili’s help, and Thorin, Dwalin and Kili come in from their outside work to the delicious salads and small sandwiches, murmuring praise to Ori for his work.

“Fili helped me,” Ori points out.

“Oh, that’s great work!” Dwalin says, clapping Fili gently on the back. 

“Very good, Fili,” Thorin says. “What part did you make?”

“I put things on the sandwiches, and I tossed the salads,” he says happily. “Ori is going to teach me to use the knives next time.”

Dwalin raises an eyebrow but nods. “You’ll be a professional chef in no time.”

“You did great,” Kili smiles, setting into a chair. Fili sits beside him, sweating and blinking a bit.

Thorin glances up sharply. “Fili? Do you feel well?"

“I’m okay,” he says. “Just a little warm. I think I worked too hard.” He smiles happily, picking up a small sandwich and nibbling at it.

Thorin gently lays a hand on Fili’s arm, then nods to Dwalin.

“At least nobody else is here,” Ori says. “What are you going to do? Who’s going to help him?”

“Is-is it a heat?” Kili asks; clearly hoping for that outcome but unsure in his youth.

“It’s coming on,” Thorin says, moving to Fili and helping him stand. “Believe me, you’ll know in a few more moments. He's probably been warm all morning, building up to it. We need to get him upstairs.”

“I’ll take him,” Ori says, standing. “You three should stay back for now.” He grabs Fili’s hand, pulling him toward the stairs; Fili follows along, looking a little delirious.

“But who’s going to help him through it?” Kili asks with alarm.

“I’ll ask him when we get upstairs,” Ori tugs him along.

Thorin and Kili’s eyes meet, and Kili narrows his eyes at his father. “I can--”

“You’re inexperienced.”

“He should be mine.”

“Lad, he has a choice,” Dwalin pipes up. “I know your instincts are going to fight you on that, but think it through.” Dwalin looks to Thorin. “Both of you.”

“Please,” Kili says. “We’re meant to be, I know it.” They suddenly hear a gasp from upstairs, and an overpowering scent emerges from above; Fili is fully in his heat. 

Kili shudders and stands; Dwalin stands as well and puts a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “You stay.”

“I-I can’t,” he whines. “I can feel it all the way through me.”

Dwalin claps a hand on his shoulder. “Well, that’s a positive sign for two mates,” he says. “But you’re new to this. Just wait, lad. I know it’s difficult. That’s the way it’s meant to be; it’s meant to draw a mate to him. But let Ori talk to him, and we’ll find out what Fili wants to do.”

Kili looking longingly up the stairs, waiting.

Upstairs, Ori sits on the edge of the bed, helping Fili lay back into the pillows. “You’ll only need to be knotted once to make the initial edge of the heat disappear,” Ori explains. “You were knotted quickly at the institute, so I’m sure you don’t realize how necessary the first knotting is to relieve the discomfort.”

“I need an Alpha,” Fili says breathlessly, his instincts taking over. “But I’m scared they’ll hurt me after.”

“Maybe at the institute,” Ori says. “But they’ll treat you well here. Who would you prefer to help? You’re obviously closer to Kili, but Thorin is experienced.”

“I need Kili,” Fili says quickly. “Please. I need him to help me.”

“Yes,” Ori supplies. “It will hurt some, but then it should feel nice. If you don’t like it, and need him to get out of you sooner, shout and they can bring up a drug that will help the Alpha calm. And if he does anything you don’t want him to, you shout for us.”

“I’m afraid, Ori. But I also trust him. How can I feel both of these at once?”

“I know you’re confused, and I know you trust him. But sometimes Alphas and Omegas lose control of themselves to their biology. It’s Kili’s first time. So keep that in mind. I’m sure he’ll be kind.”

“Okay,” Fili hisses. “Please, I need him now. I don’t know why, but I really need this,” he says, looking afraid.

“Don’t worry,” Ori says. “This is perfectly normal. All Omegas need an Alpha during a heat. It’s just biology and instinct. I’ll go get him. Try to relax.”

“Fast, please!”

Ori nods and walks out and back down the stairs. “He insisted on going to your bed, Kili,” Ori says. “Sorry, he refused his room. I promise to clean the sheets after the heat passes. And he wants somebody to help him through. To knot him. But he’s afraid as well. He needs it but he’s afraid.”

“Then experience would--”

“He asked for Kili,” Ori says quickly. “He wants Kili.”

“Kili has no experience--” Thorin stands and moves toward the stairs.

“I’ll go immediately,” Kili says, also pulling from Dwalin’s grip. 

Dwalin and Ori both move faster and plant themselves in front of the stairs.

“I think it’s best to respect Fili’s wishes,” Ori says. “Even if Kili hasn’t done this before.” Dwalin nodded, placing his arm around his mate. “I’m sorry Thorin, but we’ve been teaching him he has choices. We should respect that.”

Thorin sighs and nods. “You needed help on that vehicle? I need a distraction.”

“Yeah,” Dwalin agrees. “We’ll go work on that. Ori can wait inside in case they need help.”

Ori nods his agreement.

Kili looks up hopefully. “I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

“You better be,” Thorin says menacingly, then screws his eyes close. “I’m sorry, Kili. I know you will be. Go.” Thorin turns abruptly and heads outside, Dwalin following close behind. The mechanic can’t help but notice how tense Thorin is.

“Come on,” Ori says, taking Kili’s arm. “He needs you.”

Kili smiles as the Omega leads him upstairs to his room, and when the door swings open Fili is laid out on top of the bed, panting, completely nude. He’s writhing in the sheets, moaning and reaching down to touch himself. 

Kili feels himself harden, and begins to strip off his clothes, his eyes not leaving the Omega’s form.

“Kili,” Fili moans, stroking himself. “Please,” he says. “Need you.”

Kili practically rips his shirt off, leaving his clothes in a pile beside the door and climbing onto the bed to straddle Fili’s form. The scent is stronger than he’s ever smelled it, and his own cock swings heavy between his legs. “I’m here,” he says. “I’m going to help you.”

“Yes,” Fili says, grasping at the sheets, parting his legs further to reveal his entrance. A slick liquid, produced only by Omegas, drips out onto the bed. “I need you to fill me. Please. Need you inside me.”

Kili last traces of nervousness disappear, and instincts take over. He gently lowers himself against Fili, pressing the head of his cock against the dripping hole. But his concern for Fili’s well-being is strong, and he gently takes Fili’s hand into his own, raising it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “Are you ready? Let me know if anything hurts or I need to stop.”

“Yes,” Fili says. “Now, please!”

Kili pushes in with one smooth motion; Fili’s body is truly in heat and has prepared him for the moment. It’s not his first time, although it’s far different from his heats under the drugs. He leans up, gripping Kili’s shoulders and moaning with each of Kili’s gentle thrusts.

“Yes, yes,” Fili moans. “It feels so good, Kili.” 

Kili merely smiles, moving back and forth gently. He’s surprised to find he’s far more in control of himself than the others suggested he might be. It feels amazing, he takes it slow, fear of hurting the Omega paramount in his mind; his instincts alive but not overwhelming now. 

“Faster,” Fili says. “You’re supposed to go faster.”

“Am I?” Kili grins. “You want more of me?”

“Please,” Fili whines, parting his legs further.

Kili obliges, placing his hands on Fili’s hips and thrusting with more force. There’s a symphony of moans, gasps, skin hitting skin, and other sounds unique to their love-making. Kili finally feels a strong pull, and he leans in, nibbling at Fili’s collarbone, sucking at it and leaving a small mark then kissing it. Moments later the warmth in his body grows, and he sucks in a deep breath as he comes in Fili’s passage. The Omega moans, sagging back against the bed. Then Kili feels the knot of his cock swell within Fili’s passage. And despite his discipline before, he has a moment’s realization that the self-control they talked about was not pre-knotting, but post-knotting. 

It feels wonderful; the tight, warm constriction around the knot. He’s never experienced it before. He wraps his arms under Fili, pulling him up from the bed and sucking at the Omega’s pert nipples, gently nibbling at them with his teeth and flicking them with his tongue, eliciting cries of pleasure. He rocks gently, causing Fili to tremble and moan again, and Kili grins at this reaction.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, rocking hard into Fili. “And you’re all mine.”

“Yours,” Fili says, shuddering. “All yours. I want to be yours.”

Kili lets out a growl and leans in to nibble at Fili’s neck, bringing his hand down to stroke the Omega’s leaking cock. He pumps his hand, leaning forward to capture Fili’s mouth in a bruising kiss and holding him there. Fili writhes under his touches, and it takes only a few moves before Fili comes, sticky ropes of come coating both of their stomachs. He throws his head back, moaning in ecstasy, then jolts forward, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry!” he cries. “I shouldn’t - I didn’t--”

“No, no,” Kili says softly. “You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re doing everything right. You’re allowed to do that. Did you like the feeling?”

“It was nice,” Fili says softly, still looking a little upset. “It’s okay I did that?”

“It’s very good. I’m glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you’ll have many more which you enjoy.” Kili grins, running his finger through the come and licking it. Fili watches with a soft gasp, but Kili only scoops up more, pressing his finger to Fili’s lips.

“Taste yourself,” he says, and Fili obeys his Alpha, taking Kili’s finger between his flushed rose lips and sucking.

“Oh god,” Kili says, beyond aroused, pushing into Fili again, causing the Omega to suck harder on the digit.

Kili pulls his finger out, then gently rocks a few times, watching Fili’s face. It’s full of both pleasure and pain, and Kili realizes how much control he has over the smaller man, and he pulls him close, holding him against his chest.

“I love you so much,” he mutters, turning Fili’s head and wrapping his lips around his earlobe and sucking, then letting it go. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock. Do you like my cock in you, Fili?”

Fili hums in agreement, leaning back into Kili’s chest. His temperature is dropping slightly as the heat passes, the knotting having fulfilled his immediate need. Exhaustion clearly begins to consume him, but Kili grabs his arms and sits him upright again.

“Tell me. Tell me how you like my cock in you.”

Fili blinks in surprise at the question; it reminds him of the rough language the Alphas in the institute used. His programming to answer Alpha questions kicks in and he responds. “It’s so big and filling and it stretches and burns in the right ways,” he says, looking into Kili’s eyes. The Alpha’s eyes crinkle in a smile, and Fili relaxes again. He realizes that it makes Kili happy to hear these things, and he continues. “It feels so good,” he mutters happily. “I like you, Kili. I want more of you.”

“I’m going to give it to you one more time, understand? I’m going to thrust my knot within your tight hole until you cry my name. Is that what you want?”

Fili’s eyes go wide but he nods. His own instincts are leaping for control, removing some of his will, and he merely nods in submission to his Alpha mate, despite his overpowering exhaustion.

And Kili takes him by the hips again, rocking him up and down rhythmically; his knot dragging against the oversensitized walls of his passage, and Fili cries out, his fingers digging into Kili’s arm. He shakes his head, nails raking along Kili’s arms; Kili only moves faster in response.

“Kili!” Fili cries out, scraping hard enough to break the brunet’s skin, and falling against him with a startled cry. He begins to gasp, falling against the Alpha shaking.

Kili stops. Fili’s combined cry and trembling breaks him of his pleasure, and he pulls Fili into his arms, holding him carefully, no longer moving. “What’s wrong, are you okay?” he asks, deeply concerned.

“Hurts,” Fili chokes out. “Too much. It’s too much.”

“I’m sorry,” Kili whispers, holding him close. “I’m sorry. I thought you wanted more, I thought you were enjoying it. I didn’t think...I didn’t know how much...I’m sorry. I’ll stop and just hold you until the knot goes down, okay?”

Fili merely continues to gasp, and Kili gently reaches down and grasps his chin. “Fili, tell me. What do you want me to do? Can I just hold you until the knot goes away, or do you want something else? Should I call for Ori?”

“No, no,” Fili begins to hiccup. “No Ori. Just hold me, please. I just want to stay with you. It was good...but too much. I’m...I’m not used to it. I can feel so much more than I did in the institute. I liked that I was making you happy, I wanted to keep going for you.”

“Oh, Fili. That’s nice but you have to tell me if you don’t like it or don’t want me to do something, okay? Tell me when it’s too much and you want me to slow down or stop. Your happiness is just as important as mine, understand?”

Fili hiccups again. “I’m as important as you,” he repeats.

“That’s right,” Kili says. “And I would argue that you’re more important than me, because you’re so wonderful.” Kili wraps his arms around him and they sit against the pillows in the bed, soaked in sweat and other fluids until Kili’s knot finally dissipates, and he gently lifts Fili off of him. The Omega is half asleep and begins shivering, and Kili carefully wraps him in a blanket and holds him tightly. “It’s okay, it’s over now. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. Nobody will hurt you. I won’t hurt you. Just sleep.”

And Fili reaches a hand out from the blanket, grasping Kili’s and holding it to his chest until he falls into a deep sleep.


	16. Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili's closeness tips Thorin over the edge; Gandalf makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story's first fanart! It's awesome but also NSFW so [here's the link](http://dirtydwarfdick.tumblr.com/post/98687075524/just-a-super-messy-celebration-piece-because-fili) for you to check out from a safe place. :)

The next day after Fili’s heat and he’s calming, his scent is still a little stronger than usual and Thorin tries to keep him away from the other Alphas when they’re home in the evening. Fili is happy to spend his days in Kili’s room, and Thorin realizes that despite the initial burn of the heat being remedied, his sex drive is still heightened and they’re still finding their way back to each other in Kili’s bed. Fili is loud, and his pleasure-filled cries put Thorin on edge; driving up a Alpha-fuelled jealous streak. Thorin sits in his bed, taking in every noise Fili makes and cringing as he hears his son’s replies. When it’s clear the intimate act is over, he throws off his covers and stalks down the hallway to the bedroom, throwing open Kili’s door without so much as a knock. 

The pair lay entwined, Fili laying on top of Kili, both clearly exhausted from their lovemaking, but Thorin’s sudden appearance causes Kili’s eyes to go wide.

“Thorin?

“You’re keeping everybody awake!” he says angrily. “He should be in his own room now that it’s done!” He walks over to the bed, wrapping the blanket around Fili and collecting him into his arms. The blanket slides off Kili, who jumps up and grabs at his clothes to cover his nakedness. Fili doesn’t fight, pinned within the blanket as he is, but looks between Kili and Thorin, confused and a little frightened over the strong scents. Thorin has never been mean to him, but he’s also never been this angry either.

“Did we do it wrong?” The Omega asks, wriggling in the blanket slightly and looking to Kili.

“No, Fili--” Kili says, but Thorin interrupts.

“You shouldn’t stay in here, Fili. You have your own room.”

“But I like being with Kili and his bed--”

“Your own room!” Thorin turns and carries him out into the hallway; Dwalin is walking out with his own look of concern, Ori hiding around the door but watching as well.

“Thorin, what are you doing?” the mechanic says.

“They can’t keep going like this,” Thorin says. “You know what will happen when Gandalf calls.”

“What will happen?” Fili asks, frightened. “Who is Gandalf?”

“Thorin, please--” Kili comes out of the room, tugging a shirt on. “You’re scaring him.”

Thorin ignores everybody, stomping down into the small room with Fili and setting him into the bed with the grey sheets, his old purple blanket still lumped at the end. “You sleep here.”

“But Kili said I could--”

“Kili is not in charge of this household.” Thorin walks back into the hall and closes the door behind him, shutting Fili off into the room.

“He doesn’t want to stay in there!” Kili protests. On cue, Fili opens the door but Thorin grabs the handle and pulls it closed, holding it. The door rattles, Fili trying to get out. 

“Please let me stay with Kili! Please let me out!” Fili cries out behind the door; down the hall, Balin opens his door and looks out.

Dwalin takes a step forward. “Thorin, stop this now.”

“Kili!” comes another cry behind the door.

“Let him out!” Kili rushes Thorin, shoving him sharply aside. Caught off guard, the older Alpha stumbles back and Kili opens the door. Before he can reach for Fili, Thorin is there again, growling and pushing Kili back into the opposite wall and knocking the air out of him then raising a forearm against his son’s throat and pinning him there.

Kili gasps for air, far too shocked by his father’s display of anger and superiority to fight back properly. His toes barely reach the ground and he’s quickly turning red in the face, his fingers clawing at Thorin’s forearm.

Fili opens the door the rest of the way, tugging on the back of Thorin’s shirt.. “Please stop!” he cries, distressed.

“Thorin!” Dwalin shouts, pushing forward and grabbing the other man and pulling him off Kili. The young Alpha slumps to floor, coughing and gasping. Fili kneels down, leaning in to hug Kili.

Thorin sneers and moves to pull the Omega back to him, but Dwalin keeps hold of Thorin’s shirt and arm, pushing him down the hall to the stairs.

Balin and Ori rush out of their rooms to where the young Alpha and Omega sit on the floor; the older man tending to Kili who sits dazed, and Ori to the other Omega, who can’t understand what’s just happened. 

“It’s okay,” Balin says, rubbing a gentle hand on Kili’s back. “He’s just upset is all. I’ll get Oin to look at your neck.”

“No,” Kili says, laying back against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Fili openly sobs now. “I didn’t mean to make him upset.”

“No, no,” Ori says. “It wasn’t you at all. Not your fault, Fili. He shouldn’t have done that.”

Balin helps Kili stand again. “Why don’t the two of you head back to bed,” he says. “And lock your door. We’ll take care of Thorin.”

Kili nods groggily, too upset to say anything else. Balin and Ori see them both back to bed, covering them with the sapphire blanket and then making sure the door locks behind them. 

“Go on to bed,” Balin says to Ori. “I’ll check on them. You don’t need to worry.”

Ori nods and heads back to his room. Balin heads down the stairs where Thorin sits on the sofa, shaking his head with an angry Dwalin standing in front of him arms crossed. They’re not saying anything to each other.

“Well,” Balin says. “Care to explain why you were trying to keep Fili where he didn’t want to be and why you assaulted your own son?”

“It’s for their own good. Gandalf will come back and take Fili away, and Kili needs to distance himself, not get closer.”

“That’s bullshit,” Dwalin says. “You wouldn’t hurt Kili over that. You’re jealous, Thorin. Jealous that Fili wants to be with your son and not you.”

“I have to agree,” Balin says. “Alpha instincts cause feuds like this between rational people.”

Thorin hangs his head and remains silent for a minute or so. He finally looks up between the brothers. “Is Kili okay?”

“He is shocked, as you would expect. He and Fili have gone to bed. You need to leave them be.”

“I just want to help him. Help Fili.”

“You are helping him in many ways. But he’s made the decision to have Kili help him with his sexual needs. You need to respect that. Not respecting that is treating him the same as he was treated in the institute. That’s taking away his decision and lowering his worth. Exactly the opposite of what we’re trying to accomplish here.”

“I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be telling us that. You need to tell Kili and Fili that tomorrow, when they’re ready to hear it from you.”

Thorin sighs. “I messed up, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

* * *

In the morning Thorin wakes early; he stops at Kili's door and can only hear light snoring behind it. His shoulders drop and he proceeds downstairs. Dwalin and Ori work together in the kitchen, and Thorin walks in behind them.

"I'm sorry for last night," he says.

Ori turns and gives him a small nod; Dwain simply comes over with a plate and drops it in front of Thorin. “Eat.”

“Dwalin, I--”

“Eat. I don’t need an apology. Save it for those who do.”

Thorin nods and begins to chew a piece of bacon, somewhat relieved that Dwalin has forgiven him, in his own way. He’s just finished his meal when he can hear twin footsteps coming down the stairs. Kili enters the kitchen, dark circles under his eyes; Fili looks a little better. As soon as his son sees him, however, he turns on his heel and walks away.

“Kili, wait!” Thorin calls out, and he watches his son hesitate. “I just want to talk.”

Kili’s eyes flicker to Ori and Dwalin. 

“Fili, why don’t we go check how much laundry we have to do today,” Ori says, walking through and taking Fili’s hand and pulling him away.

Dwalin follows them out. He pauses and looks at Kili. “I”ll be in the living room if you need me, lad.”

Kili forces a smile and then moves into the kitchen and stands against the counter, crossing his arms and waiting.

“I’m very sorry about last night, Kili. That’s exactly that type of behavior I warned everybody about. And I’m very ashamed that I was the first one to break that rule.”

Kili merely stares back, and Thorin fishes for more words.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

Kili nods, and Thorin wonders which question he was answering.

“Is Fili okay?”

Kili nods again.

“Please, talk to me. Do you forgive me?”

“I will.”

“Not yet?”

“Not yet.”

Thorin sags. “My own fault. I’ll be working around the farm today. You should take the day off and spend it with Fili, make sure you’re both okay.”

Kili’s eyes spark with surprise, but he keeps his tone even. “Okay.”

Thorin slowly rises and moves to the sink to rinse the plate. “I do love you, son.”

Kili sighs. “I know.”

Thorin walks over and gently pulls Kili into a hug, and after a few moments he can feels Kili’s arms loosely return it.

* * *

That evening Thorin is in the lounge, reading a book but keeping an eye on Fili and Kili, who are snuggled under a blanket together watching an old movie. He apologized to Fili earlier, but the Omega seems less disturbed by last night’s events than the others and accepted with ease. Thorin realizes, with some horror, that Fili was all too accustomed to being told what to do and moved against his will, and therefore Thorin’s actions probably did not disturb him as much as they should have. He was simply more vocal than he would have been months ago in the institute.

“See? That’s not real,” Kili says, pointing to the robot on the screen. “We don’t have robots yet. Well, not ones that can think for themselves.”

“But there are other robots?” Fili asks.

“Yes. They are programmed to follow commands, and most do repetitive actions.”

“Can I see one?”

“If you didn’t see one at the Institute, you probably never will,” Kili replies. “They have them in the city, but we can’t afford them in the country. Just another privilege the city has but the country won’t have. But remember, we have things like sunsets and open yards and fresh corn.”

“What’s corn?”

“Oh, you’ll have it soon enough,” Kili grins. “It’ll be time to pick them soon.”

“Can I help pick corn?”

“Of course,” Thorin speaks up. He sets the book aside and moves over to sit on Fili’s other side, wrapping an arm around the young Omega. He notices Kili stiffen, but he wants to prove he can be there without replacing Kili’s position as Fili’s chosen mate. 

“You can help pick corn. We can all help pick the corn. Then we can grill it or boil it and enjoy it for dinner.”

Fili pauses, and the two Alphas wait, knowing that he’ll sometimes mull over a question until he knows how to phrase it. 

“Can we have a picnic with corn?”

“A picnic?”

“Yes, is that where you eat somewhere else? Not in the house?”

Thorin smiles, and Kili simply tightens his grip on Fili’s hand under the blanket. “That’s right. Who told you about picnics? Or did you see it in a movie or hear it in a story?”

Fili grins, pleased he understands this concept correctly. “Nine told me,” he says happily. “Back in the institute. He told me that before he was taken by the government, he would go on picnics with his Alpha.”

“I’ll take you--” Kili begins.

“We could go--” Thorin says.

Both Alphas turn and frown at each other. The phone rings, and Nori, being nearest, stands and moves to the kitchen.

“We could all go on a picnic,” Thorin says. “All three of us. And maybe some of the others. We could walk up into the hills and sit between the trees.”

“That sounds very nice,” Fili agrees. “Nine said he liked going on picnics. I want to try one.”

“Thorin,” Nori calls. “It’s Gandalf Grey.”

Thorin frowns and gently nudges Fili back in Kili’s direction to make sure Fili is looked after. He notices how quick Kili is to seal his arms around Fili’s shoulders and draw him in. Kili looks Thorin directly in the eye and mouths ‘no.’ Thorin shakes his head and takes a moment to tuck the blanket around his son and the Omega, who turn their attention back to the old movie, and then heads into the kitchen, taking the phone from Nori.

“Gandalf?”

“Thorin, old friend,” Gandalf says, his voice merry through the receiver. “I’m passing through town right now and would love to chat to you again. Care to meet at the bar?”

Thorin pauses and offers up the resistance’s phrase. “How does the weather look?”

“I would be cautious as it may change,” Gandalf says seriously.

“Very well,” Thorin replies. “Thirty minutes?”

“See you there.”

* * *

The little bar in town isn’t much to look at. It’s a small building, old, from before the days of the institutes and new cities. It shows more recent television, piped in from the city, and serves beer and snacks. It’s dark, smells faintly of smoke, and everybody listens and few speak. Still, it’s a good place for a meeting if you can find a quiet corner away from the others.

Thorin slips in through the doors, nodding at the locals that he recognizes. He’s well respected in town, as his farm provides a lot of produce, meat and dairy for the market. He sells very little onto the city, preferring to sell it locally and managing to trade locals for other items he needs. The credits they receive for other services typically come from Gloin, Oin, Nori and Balin; all of whom have worthy occupations which allow them somewhat free passage into the city, even being looked upon as working class instead of rural, though they choose to work in suburbs or in the towns.

Mud slicks the dark, ugly patterned carpet and Thorin moves to the bar, ordering a lager before turning to his usual table by the front corner, away from the television and as far as he can be from innocent ears. Gandalf is a little late, sauntering in behind and up to the bar for his own drink. He orders a coffee, as always, causing the barman to chuckle as he starts to warm a pot. Gandalf moves to Thorin’s table and slips into the bench opposite him.

“Hail and well met,” Gandalf says, setting his hat, scarf and cane to the side.

“Pleasure to see you again as well, old friend,” Thorin says. “So you’ve come for him, then. To move him on towards a new home,” he says stoically, holding his emotions back. “He’s grown on us, you know. You’ve left him with us for so long.”

“No, no no,” Gandalf says with a wave of his hand. “I haven’t come for him. He can stay here longer. No room to move him yet, and I apologize for that. I need you to take care of another one. Tomorrow night.”

Thorin immediately sits up straight and opens his mouth, but the bartender is there with the coffee and he snaps it shut again. “Another? But we still have Fili--”

“Fili?”

“Fifty. The one called Fifty. He wants to be known as Fili now.”

“Isn’t your son’s name Ki--”

“Yes, that’s how that happened,” Thorin shrugs. “They’re not mated, yet. Although if things keeping going the way they have...I can’t promise they won’t be.”

Gandalf raises his eyes. “I warned you that he won’t be allowed to stay. None of the rescued Omegas stay in this area, it’s far too dangerous. We have very safe places for them elsewhere--”

“I know, I remember. I’ve done my best to warn him. But Fili just had his first heat, and he wanted my son to take care of him. And they’re always with each other. I don’t know what to do, Gandalf.”

Gandalf frowns. “Just do what you can. If it comes down to it, we’ll remove Fifty - Fili - from your house and after some time that bond will break. They’ll both move on.”

Thorin nods, his eyes fixed to the carpet. “I’ll see what I can do. But this second Omega? I’m not sure we can handle two.”

“You don’t have to hold this new one long,” Gandalf says. “We just need a safe place to leave him for a day or two, then another team will be through to collect him. The others transporting him believe they are being tracked.”

“Then it’s too dangerous to take him. That could threaten both Ori and Fili!”

“They’ve slipped detection for now. They want to bring him into town tomorrow, and swap him into one of your vehicles at the diner on the edge of town. Can you do that? The other team is already on the way. Only a few days and he’ll be away again. I have another team standing by if the first can’t retrieve him. If they can’t drop him and are caught with him, the resistance loses three good men and one Omega ends up back in an Institute.”

Thorin draws himself up. “I suppose we can.”

“Excellent,” Gandalf smiles. “Thank you. Your services to the Resistance are well-appreciated, friend.”

* * *

During late evening Thorin and Dwalin head into town to make the swap with another team. They’ve rescued the Omega from a private residence, one who had been prostituted much as Fili was, but they’re surprised to find he’s quite lucid; he was also a system Omega, and thus has no proper name, but instead is called Forty-One. He’s dressed in a long, lilac tunic, and like Fili he prefers not to wear shoes but carries them in his small bag. He’s been free of the system even longer than Fili, but imprisoned in a brothel for the better part of a year.

“Where are we going?” he asks, his voice small as he huddles in the back, frightened. “Where’s the others? The ones I travelled with?”

“They had to go another direction,” Thorin says. “For their safety and yours. But we’re going to treat you well. No breeding, you’re going to stay with us a couple days then move on with some others who will help you reach safety.”

He huddles in a blanket. “I want to go home.”

“Where was home, Forty-One?” Dwalin asks gently.

“I can’t remember,” he says. “I just want to stay in one place where I’ll be safe.”

“That’s what we’re trying to do,” Thorin explains. “Get you into a safe place. You just need to travel a little longer, then they’ll have you in a safe home.”

Both Alphas gently talk to the Omega for the rest of the drive, then reach the farmhouse in the dark and Dwalin carries him inside. Most have gone to sleep, but Fili and Kili are still huddled together under a blanket in the living room, watching a movie. Fili’s nose twitches as he smells the other Omega pass behind him. He peers back but Kili wraps an arm around him, and he huddles back against the young Alpha.

“Where’s he going to sleep?” Dwalin asks Thorin as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

“Put him in the grey bed,” Kili volunteers. “Fili can stay in my bed instead. He likes it there.”

Fili grins and nods. “I want to stay with Kili.”

“That’s fine,” Thorin says, since there’s few choices and he has no intention of creating more conflict with Kili. “Give him the grey bed.”

“Grey?” The Omega’s eyes go wide with concern.

“It’s just the color of the bedding,” Thorin says, frowning and wishing they’d bought new sheets. “That’s all. Nobody will touch you or hurt you.”

Dwalin carries Forty-One upstairs, and Fili uncovers himself. “I want to talk to him. It’s been a long time since I talked to somebody from the institute.”

Thorin looks to Kili and nods. “Why don’t you both go. Don’t get too close too quickly, Kili. He’s lucid but still a little frightened.”

“I won’t,” he promises, pausing the movie and moving up behind Fili. In the small room, Dwalin is carefully tucking Forty-One into the grey bed, pulling Fili’s purple blanket from the foot of the bed and covering him with that as well.

“Are you warm enough?” 

“Yes,” he says, “How long can I stay until they move me again?”

“I don’t know, lad. But we’ll be good to you while you’re here, I promise you. And look,” Dwalin moves back to allow Fili access. “Here’s Fili. He was rescued from a facility several months ago. He’s been staying with us since then.”

“Hi,” Fili says, immediately comfortable with the new Omega. “Are you pregnant?”

“I don’t think so,” Forty-One says, watching Kili out the corner of his eye. “They’ve tried, but it’s not worked. I was pregnant once though.”

“You were?” Fili looks on with interest. “You went to the Green Institute?” he says, his eyes hopeful. 

Kili turns his head, looking pale and holding his stomach. He’d hoped all thoughts of the Green Institute had left Fili’s mind, and he’s dismayed to hear the question. He wishes that Fili would put his old life behind him and forget about the horrors of the institutes. Yet he’s surprised that this line of questioning is first, and both Omegas seem quite comfortable with the conversation. He leans back against the wall.

“I did,” he looks on sadly. “I raised the baby for two months, then they took him away and I was taken to another institute to be bred again.”

“But the videos said we would stay longer,” Fili says. “Not just two months. Two years.”

“Not that long, and we go to another institute, so we can make more babies,” he sighs. “My son is gone and I’ll never see him again. I’m glad it was only two months, and not two years. It would have been much harder to part with my baby. But I wonder where he is. If he’s safe and loved and protected.”

Fili turns to Dwalin and Kili, looking horrified, then back to Forty-One. “I never considered that. They never show the part where they take your sons away.”

“It’s difficult, and you have very little time with the baby. I had to feed the baby, but then they would try to breed me again, even though I’d only just given birth. I rarely saw my son in the Green Institute. Then they tried to move me to another institute, but highway robbers caught us. I was taken and sold to a man who put me in a brothel.”

“What’s a brothel?” Fili asks, confused.

“Where they breed you for money.”

“That’s what the man was doing before you came here, Fili,” Dwalin says gently.

Fili shakes his head. “Nothing is right,” he says, looking increasingly distressed as he mulls over the situation. “Nothing is as they told us. Why was I made to live like that? Why would they take babies away? What happens to our babies?” He looks to Dwalin and Kili, alarmed.

Dwalin gently lays a hand on Fili’s shoulder. “Babies that are believed to be Alpha and Omega are adopted out,” he explains. “I believe the Alpha Breeder has first rights to claim a child they sired, but most don’t bother. So they’re adopted into society. That’s how it’s been for the last thirty or forty years. Unless a child is born to an Omega while free, most children and adults in their thirties or under have no idea who their birth parents are.”

“Kili? Is Thorin your father?”

“Yes. My Omega father was still living free when I was born,” he said. “He was taken just after I was born. I guess I’m lucky.”

Fili stares at the group for a moment; Forty-One yawns. “But what happens to the Omega babies?” Fili asks.

“What do you remember from your childhood, Fili?”

“I grew up with other Omega children in an institute,” he explains. “It was much like the White Institute, but there was no breeding yet.”

Dwalin nods. “You likely lived there all your life. That’s what they do with Omega children.”

“I never had parents. I never had anyone to love me. Because I was Omega.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Dwalin says sadly. “You’ve been in the system your entire life.”

“I wish I could have been born Alpha or Beta,” he says with a heavy sigh. “I could have grown up with nice people like you.”

Kili and Dwalin have no response but just nod.

“I’m sorry. I need to lay down,” Fili says, looking pale and worn as he considers all this information which had never crossed his mind before; he’d always accepted what was, and questioning events was frowned upon.

Kili takes his hand. “C’mon. It’s late and you’re tired. I’ll make you comfortable,” he leads Fili from the room.

“You’re probably tired too, Forty-One?” Dwalin asks, standing in the door.

“I am. I think I’ll rest comfortably here though. Can I eat in the morning?” the Omega asks.

“Sure. You can eat now if you like; my Omega mate is a great cook and will make you something if you want it.”

“No, no,” Forty-One says. “In the morning. Thank you. I like this place. You’re all nice. Will you hug me? The three men I was with would hug me before bed. I liked it.”

Dwalin smiles and walks over to give him a hug. “If you need anything during the night you just knock on the door at the end of the hallway, understand? Or any of the doors, and somebody will come help you.”

“Thank you,” the Omega smiles and tucks himself into the bed. Dwalin shuts the door and passes Kili and Fili’s room. Fili darts into the hallway, catching one of the kittens that’s escaped. 

Dwalin chuckles and looks back at Kili. “You should probably let them roam, especially at night. They’d be safe.”

“I know, but I feel better looking after them,” Kili says from the doorway, clutching the second as Fili scoops up the first. “And Fili likes them too.”

“Yes,” he replies, looking a little happier with the purring bundle in his hands. “When are we going to name them?”

Kili shrugs. “Not tonight. I’m tired, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Fili agrees with a yawn, moving the kitten back inside. G’night, Dwalin.” 

“Good night, lads,” Dwalin says, closing their door for them. Fili climbs into bed, and Kili in beside them. They set the kittens down in a bit of blanket looped up at the end for them, but they would rather play, and leap out and back down to the floor. 

Kili chuckles and strips his shirt off, laying down and motioning Fili beside him. Fili takes a bit longer to remove his own shirt, then snuggles against Kili’s chest. “I like your bed,” Fili says.

“My bed or the person in it?”

“Maybe a bit of both,” he says with a content smile.

“Did you want me to read to you or did you just want to sleep tonight?”

Fili blushes. “Can you...make me feel the really nice feeling again?”

Kili grins. “The really nice feeling? You mean orgasm?”

“That thing where…” Fili uses his hands, trying to demonstrate, and Kili laughs. 

“Orgasm. Coming. Of course I can,” he grins. “Don’t be embarrassed to say it, it’s okay. Take off your pants and sit back into the pillows.”

Fili looks a little uncertain of this position but obeys. Kili moves over to straddle him, then presses his legs apart and lays down between them. Fili moans and parts them further, allowing the Alpha closer. Kili grins and shuffles down, leaning down to gently lick the tip of Fili’s soft cock.

“Ooh,” he moans. “Wh-what are you doing?”

The brunet takes Fili’s soft length into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around; Fili begins to harden in his mouth.

“K-Kili…”

He raises his head, pulling off. “Do you like that?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters. “What is this Why do you do it this way?”

The young Alpha grins. “This is oral sex. Or, in slang, a blowjob. I’m going to make you come using my mouth.”

Fili’s eyes go wide and Kili smiles as he wraps his lips around the Omega’s swelling cock. He sucks gently at the end before swallowing Fili further, bringing a hand up to massage the Omega’s base, his hand slipping down further to tease his balls and perineum. Fili closes his eyes, throwing his head back and nudging his hips forward. 

Kili pushes him back down, gently slipping his finger down below and into his hole to find the small nub in the wall of his passage and pressing gently.

“Ohhh,” Fili moans, his breathing growing fast and rapid. His hands find their way into Kili’s hair, gripping and holding on and he squirms and writhes in pleasure. Kili doesn’t let up but only increases the pressure with his fingers and mouth, holding Fili’s length and humming. “Kili!” the Omega cries out as he bursts with pleasure, coming into the young Alpha’s mouth.

Kili continues to hold him there, gently sucking him through his climax and finally swallowing.

Fili falls back against the pillows, spent. He glances down to the see the Alpha pull up and gently begin to lick him clean; he only closes his eyes and lets his head fall back again. Finally, Kili pulls off.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Fili looks down with a smile; Kili still laying between his legs, smiling back at him. “That felt amazing. I didn’t know we could do that,” he admits, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. 

Kili rolls off and snuggles down into the bed beside him. “I’m glad I can make you feel good,” he says. “I want nothing more than to make you happy.”

“I’ve never been happier,” Fili says. “You make me very happy.” He pushes over onto Kili and tugs and the Alpha’s pants. “Let me make you happy. I want to try.”

Kili smiles but reaches down to pull Fili back up until the blond head rests on his chest. “You’re too tired tonight, I can see it in your eyes.”

“But you did it for me, I should do it for you!”

Kili shakes his head, the grin never leaving his face. “I’m fine. We can do that part another night, okay? You should rest. We should both rest.” His fingers move up into Fili’s hair, gently combing through the blond tresses.

Fili curls into the young Alpha and sighs happily. “I think I love you,” he says softly.

Kili reaches down and squeezes his hand. “I think I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previews over on [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com).


	17. Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili go further than the farm; Fili sees first hand one of the threats that exist outside the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More beautiful fan art!!!  
> [Right here](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99170262254/meep-this-was-one-of-my-fave-scenes-from-fifty) from the lovely serpentine-kings-alien-queen (aka violette-opalescence). Thank you!

Three months have gone since Fili’s arrival. Morning’s light wakes the residents of Thorin’s farm, light streaming in the shuttered windows. It’s a Thursday, and most of the residents are off to town to work their jobs. Dwalin has gone to his workshop in the barn, and Thorin is outside feeding the chickens and pigs. Ori sits in the study working on reports and research for Balin. The Omega would prefer to work alongside Balin in his practice, but instead he does so in secret. Although he usually busies himself with housework, helping Balin is one of his favorite little jobs; he feels important and useful when he’s transcribing notes and writing the reports, and he looks forward to the odd day every other week he can help.

Upstairs, Thorin has left Kili and Fili to sleep, although his son has chores around the farmstead. Fili has moved himself into Kili’s room permanently since the other Omega took the other room for a couple days. Once Forty-One left with another Resistance group only two nights after his arrival, Thorin encouraged Fili back to his own room. Gandalf’s warnings were paramount in his mind. Keeping Fili here would be selfish; it would endanger them all, and he should gently encourage the pair to separate. But even when Thorin led him there and watched Kili off to his own room, he could hear the Omega quietly leaving and finding his way into Kili’s room every night. Eventually he realized it was a futile exercise and let it be. 

In their room, Kili slipped down under the blankets during the night, instinctively curling around the smaller Omega and holding him against his chest. When he wakes to Fili’s golden hair under his chin and the intoxicating scent at his nose, he smiles and gives him a gentle squeeze.

Fili rolls over to face him. “Kili? I fell asleep during the story again.”

Kili laughs lightly, bringing his hand up and stroking Fili’s cheek. “I know. So did I. We can read it again later, okay?”

“Okay,” Fili smiles and nuzzles into Kili’s hand. “I like it when you touch me. And you’re warm.”

Kili flushes and sits up. “Hey. I’ve got an idea. In the hills there’s this small stream and a small waterfall. I could take you there today if Thorin will allow us. Do you want to go there with me?”

Fili’s fingers dance across Kili’s belly until they find his hand, holding and squeezing tight. He looks a little dazed, still only half awake, but blinks slowly through heavy eyelids. “I want to go everywhere with you,” he says.

Kili grins and leaps out of bed to find his clothes, encouraging Fili to do the same.

* * *

Thorin looks down at Kili who is begging with his eyes, Fili standing at his side, clutching his arm. The Omega smiles at Thorin, happy to be outside with the possibility of yet another new place to visit.

“I don’t know if it’s safe to take him that far from the farmhouse.”

“Please! Dwalin and Ori go there all the time. Surely I can take Fili. He’s been to the platform safely.”

“Ori is a little more experienced with matters and threats to his well-being. And the waterfall is public land, up in the hills, and much further away. There’s far more dangers up there, and not just other people.”

“He has to learn one way or another!” Kili pleads. “I would never let anything happen to him.” Kili pulls Fili in closer, keeping an arm around him. Fili leans in against him, soaking up the physical affection.

Thorin glances between both of them. Fili’s eyes seem to be pleading, and he still feels some guilt about his intervention during Fili’s heat. Thorin relents. “Fine. You can take him into the woods. But you take one of the handguns with you, keep it on your side. And he’ll have to wear sturdy shoes this time. Go find a pair of Ori’s. And you shouldn’t be out too long.”

Kili grins. “Thank you! I’m sure he’ll love it,” he pulls Fili into the house with him, Fili’s bare feet smacking against the wooden porch.

Dwalin walks up and shakes his head. “They’ve become inseparable.”

“I know,” Thorin sighs. “How do we know if Kili means to provide for him permanently or if he’s simply enamored because he’s the first unmated Omega he’s ever met? How do I know if he’s truly in love? I would fight Gandalf for Fili’s right to remain, but I’m not entirely convinced that this is first love or true love.”

“Why not both?” Dwalin says. “It has been three months, and they’re only growing more content together. Another heat or two and they’ll be bonded. I think you need to be truthful with yourself.”

“Perhaps.” Thorin turns and glances toward the hills where the two young men plan to go. “I never thought my son would find a mate.”

Dwalin nods thoughtfully. “Times are changing. You may still find another mate of your own if we continue to help the Resistance.”

Thorin shakes his head and look down. “Watching Fili has only made me miss him more. Fili looks a bit like he did, don’t you think?”

“Aye, that he does.” 

“I think that’s why I had a hard time letting Fili go to my son’s bed.”

The pair turn as Kili leads Fili from the farmhouse, both laughing as Fili stumbles along in his shoes. They watch quietly as the young Alpha and Omega disappear from view.

Dwalin claps a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll check on them in a few hours.”

Thorin smiles. “As will I. Thank you, Dwalin.”

* * *

Fili doesn’t like the shoes; they fit him perfectly but he finds them constricting. Barefoot is his preferred option still, and he’s only worn them once before when Kili took him to the platform. He pauses often, stopping to tug at the laces and wriggle his feet in them. Kili sighs, his patience wearing thin when he’s eager to arrive at their destination, yet he’s still happy to watch Fili look around at new surroundings. They had walked through the cornfields and along the paddocks with the livestock before reaching the base of the hills which bordered Thorin’s farm. A small stream bubbles out of the forest and Kili grins and motions to it.

“Look,” he says, pointing to the water. “This is the stream we get our water from. It springs from the mountain. It’s artesian.”

“Artesian,” Fili tests the word. “What is that?”

“It means there’s enough water pressure to push the water from the ground,” he says. “But don’t worry too much about it. It’s clean, and that’s the important thing.”

Fili smiles and nods; he likes the way Kili teaches him things but doesn’t pressure him to remember it all. He follows along into the forest which covers the hillside.

“Now be careful. We’re going to travel up the hill, and it can be slippery near the water. So hold onto my arm,” Kili instructs. There’s really little need to say this, as Fili hasn’t let go since they left the farmhouse. But he tightens his grip on Kili’s arm, and the Alpha smiles. They trudge up the hill, Fili letting out little noises of amazement at different trees and flowers, until the sound of the waterfall is heard through the trees.

“What’s that?” Fili says, turning to Kili with concern.

“It’s okay. That’s the waterfall we discussed. Just water falling from a cliff above. On a really hot day, we could play under it in the small pool. But it’s a bit cool for that, and I’d rather not see you get sick. So we’ll just sit on the edge.” He continues to lead the hesitant Omega up the hill, until finally the trees clear and the waterfall sits before them, falling down into a shallow pool. White sand lines the bottom, and in the light the turquoise water sparkles.

“I like it,” Fili says breathlessly. “It’s like a shower, outside! There’s so much water!”

Kili laughs and tugs him nearer to the edge. “Yep, like a shower, outside. Here, we can sit on this rock here. And you can lean in and feel the water.”

Fili obeys, sitting on the flat rock and tipping over to trace a finger on the surface of the pool. He draws back quickly. “It’s so cold! Can you make it warmer?”

Kili shakes his head with a smile. “We don’t have any control over natural sources of water. It does what it wants to. And this one is never going to be much warmer than this.” He slips an arm around Fili’s waist, and the Omega responds by leaning into Kili, resting his head against the Alpha’s shoulder.

“I like the mountains too,” he says. “I want to see more of the mountains.”

“I promise I’ll show you as much as I can,” Kili says.

“Thank you,” Fili grins, lowering his head demurely. 

Kili leans over and kisses Fili on the nose. The Omega looks up with surprise them smiles. “I like it when you do that. I know you’ve done that in the bedroom. But I like it more when you do it elsewhere, when it’s just us.”

Kili flushes a little. “I keep doing it without asking. Is it okay? I should have asked, but I can stop--”

Fili smiles softly. “I thought only mates were supposed to do it, that’s what Ori told me. But I like it when you kiss me. It makes me feel good.”

Kili fidgets on the rock. “Can I do it again?”

“Yes.” 

Kili reaches over, wrapping one arm around Fili’s shoulder to pull him forward, the other grasping his chin to tilt his head over so slightly. He’s drawn to the bright golden hair, the dimples, and the pout of his perfect lips. 

Fili is overcome with euphoria as Kili’s hands wrap around him; all tension melts away and he lets the Alpha maneuver him. He feels the warmth pooling within his stomach again; a welcome sort of anxiety that confuses his senses and makes his limbs tingle. And when Kili’s lips press against his own, his eyes slip close and he’s lost in the moment. 

“Fili?” A warm hand cups his cheek and he slowly opens his eyes. Dark eyes look back at him, the corners wrinkled with delight, and Fili quickly mirrors the image.

“I like it,” he whispers. “It feels...happy.”

Kili grins. “Are you happy since you came here, then?”

Fili curls up a little into himself but nods. “It was so different at first; and a little lonely. But I like everyone at this Institute,” he says.

“Home,” Kili corrects. “This is a home, not an institute. A home is somewhere happy, warm and pleasant,” he explains. “An institute...is cold, unfeeling and impersonal.”

“Home,” Fili says. “I like this home. Thorin is very nice to me, and he teaches me things. Ori is helping me understand what it is like to be a Free Omega. I am learning to cook and to wash dishes,” he says proudly. “And I can draw now, and I want to draw more. And I want to go outside more! I was never let outside until I came here,” he grins, pausing to look around.

Kili leans back with a happy smile, taking both of Fili’s hands into his own. “I’m glad you are happy.”

“I like you most of all.”

“I enjoy the way you feel against me,” Kili replies, one hand slipping up Fili’s shirt and gently rubbing his back. 

“Mmm,” Fili moans. “Can we rest together again?”

“You want to go back and have a nap?”

“No...now. I want to lay with you here, in this place. I like this place,” Fili looks up again at the trees and the sun which is now directly overhead, shining down through the gap into the pool and sparkling across the waves that radiate from the falls.

“Okay. Here, down here,” he says, sliding off the rock until it’s supporting his back. “Now come sit in front of me,” he parts his legs. The Omega sits quickly between his knees, laying back with his head on Kili’s abdomen. Kili’s fingers quickly move into his hair, combing through the blond tresses. 

“This is happy,” Fili says, leaning back to see Kili’s face. He closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of fingers in his hair.

Kili leans back over, brushing his lips against Fili’s. His hands continue down Fili’s chest as far as he can reach, tracing circles and kneading muscles, spinning lazy loops around his tummy. Fili lets out another happy sigh, eyes slipping closed again and his arms looping around Kili’s knees, holding them tightly. 

Kili continues his gentle ministrations until Fili grows heavy beneath him, and his head rolls to the side. Asleep. Content with the most pleasant feelings spiraling inside of him, he drops his chin down on the Omega’s head and closes his own eyes.

* * *

The harsh snap of a branch nearby stirs Kili. He looks up lazily at the first noise, not comprehending. There’s a rustle and another branch breaks and he jolts awake. Fili still snores softly on him, and he shuffles, grabbing for the handgun Thorin gave him as he left. “Fili,” he hisses, shaking the Omega. “Fili, wake up!”

“Mm?” the blond mumbles contently.

Kili pushes him forward, slipping out and unholstering the revolver, peering into the trees and underbrush.

“Kili?” Fili is suddenly alert as well; the Alpha’s fright and adrenaline are evident, and it causes fear to course through the Omega. Kili senses this and gently drops a hand to his shoulder, his protective instincts kicking in. 

“There’s something or someone coming this way. I need you get ready to run down the hill to the farm. Stay beside the stream,” Kili levels his gun as there’s another crunch.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Fili whispers, fingers clutching Kili’s shirt. “Please don’t make me leave you.”

“Shh,” Kili hisses, and the next snap is much closer. There’s a snort, then from within the trees a black bear appears. It’s not large, but Kili knows those claws can cause considerable damage. He tries to keep himself calm; he knows his own Alpha scents could provoke another Alpha, including creatures. Strangely, there’s some relief in knowing that the bear will attack him and not Fili.

“What is it?” Fili whispers, looking between the creature and Kili.

“Bear. They can be dangerous. I want you to turn around and walk down hill down, very slowly. I’m going to follow behind you, understand?” Kili’s eyes don’t waver from the beast in front. It ambles towards the pool, paying little attention to the two humans yet coming far too close. 

Fili turns and slowly moves downhill, trying to find his footing in the mud. Kili lets him go for a short distance before following, side-stepping down the hill to keep the bear in sight. The animal is drinking from the pool, then suddenly throws its head up and lets out a roar.

Fili cries out in surprise and fear; Kili can’t help the Alpha instincts that kick in, and he puts an arm up to shield Fili, his pupils dilating and looking at the bear angrily and aggressively. The bear smells this threat, and turns, moving down the hill with a rumble. Kili realizes his mistake in his desire to keep Fili safe.

“Run,” the brunet says simply. “Go as fast as you can!”

Fili moves quickly, not quite running, but certainly jogging. He stops part way down, Kili’s scent growing fainter, and turns to see Kili confronting the bear head on. He points the revolver and shoots.

The resounding bang surprises the Omega, who’s never heard anything so loud. He cries out, covering his ears and dropping into a crouch. Kili turns to see him cowering and makes a run to help him; but the bear has closed the distance quickly and a claw swipes out, raking across Kili’s back and tearing his shirt. He yelps and falls forward, the bear’s paw coming down and just missing his shoulder. Blood pours from the bloody back wound.

“Fili, run,” Kili shouts, grasping the revolver and turning to fire. The bear recoils, taking the bullet near its neck, but it doesn’t stop and moves back to Kili, ready to maul him again. Kili leans to the side, the claw clipping his head; another swipe digs into his thigh.

“Kili, down!” A strong voice shouts from down the hill.

Kili drops to the ground because he’s growing faint, not because of the voice telling him too. 

There’s a loud bang, followed by another; Fili sits in the mud, eyes closed and covering his ears with his hands. “Stop, stop!” he screams, both at the bear and the banging noise coming from behind him. Eventually the loud noises stop. 

“Kili! Kili!” 

Fili opens his eyes, and Thorin is racing past him, the rifle in his hand; he throws it to the side and pushes the dead animal off. Kili lays in the mud, unmoving, blood covering his head and back. Fili watches, paralyzed with fear.

“Shit, Kili,” Thorin moans, taking in the sight of his son. “I’m going to carry you back now, and we’re going to go to the hospital,” he says. “It’ll be okay.” He gently rolls the young Alpha over, slipping his hands below and picking him up. Kili gasps with pain, and Fili watches, still frozen. “Come on, Kili,” Thorin’s voice begins to quiver. “Just a few scratches is all.”

“Hurts.” Kili’s voice is slow and thick.

“I know. But we’re going to get you home so you can look after Fili, aren’t we?”

“Fili,” Kili’s head jolts up and he looks around. Fili is down the hill, but he quickly races to Thorin’s side when he hears his name.

“I’m here,” he says, reaching out to grasp at Kili’s fingers. “I’m here, I’m okay.”

“See, Fili is right here and he’s fine. You did well. Let’s get you down to the ATV.” Thorin gingerly carries his son down the hill. Fili tries to stay at his side, but Thorin moves quickly and Fili struggles to keep his hold on Kili’s fingers. When they reach the bottom of the hill and the land clears from forest into farmland, they can see Dwalin running towards them. Thorin gently lowers Kili onto the back of the quad bike and leans over him. He takes off his own shirt, setting it behind Kili’s head and beckons Fili for his.

“Kili. Kili?”

Kili’s eyes have slipped closed, and he shudders with each breath.

“Shit,” Thorin mutters again, climbing on the ATV. 

Dwalin arrives and takes in the scene. “Oh no…” he says, seeing the blood but also the faint rise and fall of Kili’s chest.

“Bear,” Thorin explains. “Up near the pool. I’ll drive him to the house and call for an ambulance. Get Fili back to the house and hide him and Ori, fast.”

Fili looks frightened. “I want to stay with Kili, he prot-”

“I know,” Thorin says. “But you can’t right now. Dwalin will explain.” With that, Thorin throws the vehicle into gear, driving towards the house as quickly as he dares with Kili’s limp form on the back.

Fili watches the dust cloud rise into the air, tears gathering in his eyes. “I don’t understand what happened,” he cries, turning to Dwalin. “He said there was a bear, then it was on top of him, and there was blood. And then Thorin arrived, and some banging, and Kili...Kili didn’t get up.”

Dwalin wipes away one of Fili’s tears and pulls the Omega into a hug. “I know it’s confusing, Fili. I know. I’ll explain as we walk. There will be men here soon to help Kili, and we need to make sure you and Ori and hidden before they arrive.” Dwalin offers a hand to Fili, who takes it and allows himself to be led, his own mind full of sadness and fear.


	18. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili struggles without Kili or Thorin near.

Dinner is a bleak affair. Kili was rushed to the nearest trauma center; in the big city over an hour away. Oin’s local practice in town and the small hospital twenty minutes away were unable to cope with the injury and he was stabilized and sent on. Thorin and Oin are with him, and the rest of the company gathers around the table and in the living room, eating their dinners quietly. Fili feels a little lost without Thorin or Kili, and he clings to the people he feels most comfortable with - Ori and Dwalin.

He’s pushing corn around his plate when he finally breaks the silence. “When will Kili come home?” he says, barely more than a whisper. It’s enough for Dwalin and Ori to hear and understand it, and Bifur, Bofur and Bombur glance up as well at the mumble.

“As soon as they’re sure he’s well. He was losing a lot of blood,” Dwalin said gently. “They will need to keep him in the hospital for a few days at least, if not longer.”

Fili’s chin drops. “I miss him already. Can I go to him?”

Dwalin sighs. “I wish you could lad. I imagine that nothing would make him better than having you beside him. But if the wrong people see you, you’ll be taken back to the institute, and we might never get you out again.”

Fili’s shoulders sink and Dwalin and Ori look to each other. “But I tell you what,” Dwalin says. “I’ll see if we can phone the hospital and you can talk to him that way.”

Kili explained what the phone was weeks ago and he understands. “Tonight?”

“Probably not tonight; it’s late and Kili would be resting. Maybe tomorrow, if he’s awake and well?”

“Is he going to be well?”

Dwalin leans over and wraps an arm around Fili’s shoulders. “Kili’s a strong lad,” he says. “If anybody can protect you from a wild animal and survive, it’ll be him. He just might need a little time to get better.”

Fili nods pushes more corn around the plate, still not lifting his head. “Am I allowed to sleep in his bedroom?”

“Of course you can; Kili would like that. In fact, I think somebody will need to take care of the kittens.”

“C’mon,” Ori stands and tugs on Fili’s arm. “How about I help you have a bath and wash your hair then we go to Kili’s room?”

The blond Omega only nods solemnly, allowing himself to be led away up the stairs. The rest of the household watches silently, exchanging silent looks of sadness and concern. Fili’s sorrow radiates off of the Omega, and the Alphas are affected as well, and the Betas even after seeing melancholy permeate through the household.

“Will you be okay without Kili and Thorin tomorrow?” Nori asks Dwalin.

“Aye, Ori will watch him,” he says. “And I’ll watch both of them. I don’t think they’ll go far tomorrow, Fili especially. Should be safe enough in the house.”

Nori nods. “Just give me a call and I’ll leave the office if you need a hand.”

Dwalin nods.

* * *

“There we go,” Ori draws back the blanket, helping Fili crawl into Kili’s bed. Fili snuggles into the pillows and the kittens are walking up to him, purring and pawing for attention. Ori pats them while Fili makes himself comfortable. “All better now?” he asks the other Omega. “You’re clean and fed and safe in Kili’s bed.”

“But he’s not here,” he says. “And nobody has told me if he’s okay.” 

“He’s being taken care of,” Ori explains. “It’s too early to know if there will be any long term effects. I promise, you’ll be told when they find out.” Ori looks around, finding a book on the floor. “Kili’s been reading to you, hasn’t he? I could read to you if you want, until you fall asleep.”

“No,” Fili says. “I think I want Kili to read it all to me. I like hearing his voice.”

Ori grins. “I understand. I remember the first time I heard Dwalin’s voice. So gruff...it scared me at first. But then I saw the softer side of him...the way he whispers to me.”

“Ori...how did you get to grow up outside the institute?”

“Well, my Omega father has been fortunate enough to avoid being caught. He lives in the mountains, with my Alpha father. Hidden away. I wonder if the government would care now. I think he’s too old to produce more children.” Ori says, his hand absently patting the purring kittens. “They raised me and my brothers. Dori and Nori were old enough to move on and out on their own, and they did; I had to stay behind. I think my Omega father liked having me there with him...but I was jealous that Dori and Nori would see the world and I would be stuck behind.”

“So how did you leave?”

“I ran away once. I couldn’t bear it anymore and I ran away, following the road down the mountain. I’d nearly made it to town, and I was so excited to see it that I wasn’t thinking at all about being seen. Fortunately my father drove down, picked me up on the outskirts and took me home quickly. Then they realized they wouldn’t be able to keep me there forever. Nori and Dori had found work in town and had a small house on the outskirts; I went to live with them. But it was close to town, and dangerous; I couldn’t open windows. And then one day, I was caught. I was cleaning and opened a window to dump out some dust and suddenly a man’s face was in front of it, glaring at me. And he knocked on the door and broke in!”

Fili’s eyes go wide. “You were caught?”

Ori chuckles. “Fortunately, no. Dwalin was repairing Nori’s car, and he was dropping some parts off at the house when he saw me. He thought I was a burglar, so he broke the front door down to catch me.” Ori flushes crimson. “Oh, he was angry, catching me by the wrists and throwing me into the sofa. But then he caught my scent and backed off. He asked who I was...and I explained. An hour later Nori turns up, and Dwalin and I are sipping tea on the sofa.”

Fili giggles. “How nice that must have been.”

Ori’s grinning ear to ear as he recalls. “Oh, yes. Nori was in shock and called Dori; they were both home trying to figure out if they could get me back to our parents. They weren’t convinced that Dwalin wouldn’t call the authorities to have me taken to a facility. That night Dori rented a cabin and took me there for a few days. Dwalin was upset and afraid that I’d be caught, after only our first meeting! He fussed and fussed about it, asking Nori for updates until eventually Nori felt he wasn’t a threat. So Dori and I headed home, and he was waiting for me...with a cup of tea.”

Fili smiles, but it’s tinged with sadness. “It must be nice having a family.” 

“Yeah,” Ori says simply, aware of Fili’s melancholy. “But a family isn’t always blood; a family is whomever you’re with and close to. Nori and Dori are my blood, Dwalin is my heart, and everybody else in this house is family too.”

“I didn’t have anybody growing up. The institute moved us between rooms growing up,” Fili explains. “We’d be with nine other boys for half a year, but we weren’t allowed to socialize. You kind of felt a kinship, but as soon as you grew comfortable with your roommates, everybody was moved around again. Some never seen again. I only learned a few names.”

Ori chews at his lip. “Didn’t anybody act like a father to you?”

“No. They led us from place to place, gave us orders, kept us in line. They didn’t touch us except to guide us or discipline us.”

“And the same when you were an adult?”

“Yes, but they didn’t move us as frequently. So I did know some of my roommates names. I used to talk to my bunkmate, Nine. Maybe he was like family. He looked after me, taught me what he knew.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” Fili says sadly, his hand brushing over the blankets. “He broke down one night, then they dragged him away, and then me. I woke up at Thranduil’s Institute. Then I came here shortly after. I’m still not sure what happened that night.” Fili yawns and huddles under the blanket. 

Ori pats his hand. “Well as long as you’re here you’re safe. You have a family now, and you have people who love and care about you. And you should probably get some sleep so you’re well rested to talk to Kili tomorrow.”

Fili nods. “Thank you, Ori. I’m glad you’re here. You’ve helped me understand so much. I know I shouldn’t fear the others...and I don’t, most of the time. But sometimes it’s just easier with another Omega.”

“Because it’s what you’re accustomed to.”

“Yes,” Fili replies, pushing back a bit of hair. “Will you wake me if Kili calls before I’m up?”

“Of course we will,” Ori says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Ori.” 

The other Omega smiles and turns off the light, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Heavy rain against the farmhouse wakes Fili in the morning. The morning is comfortably warm as he slips out of the big bed. He peeks out the window, observing grey clouds and rains in cascading sheets. It’s quite dark outside, and he’s not sure what time it is. He turns to see the two kittens quietly chasing each other around the end of the bed, and he pulls the bag of food off the shelf and empties it into the bowl. His hands lingers over both of them, feeling the soft fur beneath his fingers, when he hears a low rumble in the distance. He quickly slips on the robe and runs downstairs, looking for anybody. Bofur sits alone in the living room, reading a newspaper. He glances up as Fili runs down the rickety stairs.

“What was that?” Fili blurts.

“What was what?”

“That loud noise?”

“Sounded like it was you coming down the stairs,” Bofur chuckles and returns to his paper. 

“No, no,” Fili says desperately, sitting down beside Bofur and pushing the newspaper down. “There’s something out there.”

“Lad, there’s nothing out there. Keep your voice down, the others are still asleep.”

“There was a loud rumble, like the bear!” Fili is desperate, fear filling his voice, and Bofur realizes he’s trembling.

“Oh, Fili,” he sighs, putting the paper aside. “I know you’re upset about the bear. But it’s alright. They very rarely come this close to the farm and Thorin killed it. You don’t have to worry.”

The thunder rumbles again and Fili huddles into the sofa beside Bofur, pulling the robe around himself. “There it is,” he whispers. “Where’s Dwalin?”

Bofur wraps an arm around Fili’s shoulder, pulling the shaking young man into his side. “It’s okay, Fili. It’s just thunder. Doesn’t happen often here. You’re familiar with thunder and lightning?”

“No,” he says sadly, aware of his own shortcoming again. “What is it?”

“Surely you heard them in the institute. Rain and thunder and lightning.”

“No,” Fili says. “There was nothing from outside. We heard nothing. We didn’t know there was anything but what they showed us. I didn’t know there was rain until I moved here.” There’s another rumble of thunder, and this time a very noticeable flash of lightning accompanies it. Fili gasps and then hides his face against Bofur’s side.

“Is it going to hurt us?” he mumbles into the miner’s side.

“No,” Bofur says, softer in tone now. “Thunder and lightning are related; where there’s one, there’s the other. You don’t always see or hear the other though. But it’s okay. Thunder can be very loud sometimes and surprise us, and lightning...well lightning can do some damage, but it’s very rare. When there’s lightning, you stay out of the shower and bath and stay indoors, and you’ll be safe, understand?

“Will Kili and Thorin be safe?”

“Yes, they’re inside, they’ll be fine,” Bofur explains. “I’ve got to get up now, Fili,” he says, gently patting the Omega’s knee. “Gotta get to the quarry for work.”

“What is quarry?”

“A quarry is a place where we remove rocks from the earth, so they can be used for others things, like building roads.”

“Oh.”

Another rumble of thunder sounds, closer, and Fili hunkers down in the sofa. Bofur looks on with concern. “Don’t worry. Dwalin and Ori will be awake soon, and so will the others as they get ready for work. Everybody is around, even if you can’t see them just now.”

Fili nods but looks down, pulling a bright pillow into his lap, fingers gripping it tightly. Bofur glances back one more time as he walks towards his room. “Remember Fili. You’re safe. Even though Thorin and Kili are away, the rest of us will look after you.” The Omega glances toward the window, watching the rain meander down the pane.

* * *

It’s late afternoon and Fili sits on the porch of the farmhouse. His sketch pad and crayons sit to the side, but he hasn’t touched them. The bright yellow pillow from the sofa inside is in his lap and his fingers clutch at it tightly. He quietly sits, watching the rain, as he has done all day long. He keeps seeing the bear in his mind, and Kili covered in blood. He twitches and squeezes the pillow again.

Dwalin pokes his head around the corner of the open barn door; he’s been keeping an eye on Fili all day from his workshop. He’s finally finished this vehicle and he’ll have somebody accompany him into town tomorrow so he can drop it off. He cleans his hands and jogs through the rain and onto the porch.

“That’s a day’s work then,” he says to Fili. “One more fixed car.”

Fili sits quietly.

“I don’t think this rain is going to let up today. Nice and steady.”

Again Dwalin waits for a reaction from Fili, but the young Omega’s eyes stare into nothingness, his fingers gripping the yellow pillow occasionally.

“Fili,” Dwalin says gently, sitting down in a wicker chair. “Fili, look at me.”

With no response, Dwalin gently reaches over to take Fili’s chin in his fingertips and turn him to meet his eyes. For a few more moments there’s no sign of recognition; then Fili blinks and focuses on Dwalin. 

“They haven’t called,” he whispers.

“Oh, Fili,” Dwalin sighs. “Come here.” The large Alpha doesn’t wait for a response but leans over, gathering Fili into his arms and pulling him onto his lap. Fili brings the yellow pillow with him, but he lets go of it to cling to Dwalin’s arm.

“I need...I want Kili.”

“I know you do, lad. I know you do. And he’ll be back as soon as he can.” Fili goes quiet, and Dwalin simply holds him. He realizes Fili is cold to the touch, and he trembles in the cool breeze. Dwalin hugs him a little tighter. 

It takes some time, but eventually Fili warms and the trembling ceases, and he finds his voice. “Is he going to be okay? Why don’t they call?”

Dwalin doesn’t know the answer to either of those. “I’m going to phone Oin and see if he knows anybody at the hospital we can contact, okay? Why don’t you come inside - it’s a bit cool outside today, and I think you’ll catch another cold.”

Fili nods but doesn’t move; Dwalin simply bundles him up in his arms and carries him inside. He sets the Omega down into the sofa and heads upstairs to Fili’s room - the one he’s stayed out of for weeks now - and grabs the purple blanket they found him with. He brings it down, tucking around Fili; the Omega’s eyes flutter closed and he drops his head against the cushions. 

“Worried yourself into exhaustion,” Dwalin says, reaching out to gently brush through Fili’s hair with his fingers, then heading to the phone in the kitchen.

* * *

Most of the household arrives home within the next couple hours, and Fili sleeps on the sofa, oblivious to those coming and going around him. Bombur, Ori and Bifur work to prepare the meal tonight, a simple tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. They know Fili has taken a strong liking to the dish, so they serve up everybody else’s portions first, ensuring there’s enough left. While the last bowl is coming out, the blond Omega wakes and looks around, his eyes wide.

“C’mon lad,” Bofur places a hand around his shoulder. “Come sit at the table with us. Bifur will bring your dinner out.”

Fili quietly makes his way over to the table and sits down between Bofur and Ori. The other Omega offers him a small, reassuring smile and hands him a spoon. Wordlessly, Fili begins to eat, the others carrying on small talk around him in quiet voices. 

When the phone rings, Fili’s head jerks up. His eyes are wide and he looks around; Bombur is still in the kitchen and they can all hear a greeting from the chef’s mouth. He comes out from the kitchen.

“Dwalin, for you,” he says, holding the phone up and disappearing again. Fili’s shoulders slump and he stares into the soup bowl. 

“It’s okay,” Ori says, gently rubbing his back while watching Dwalin head into the kitchen. “Try not to worry.”

“I was hoping it was him,” Fili says, eyes still downcast.

“I know,” Ori whispers.

“We are all hoping he rings soon,” Bofur said. “It’s difficult for us to see you so sad.”

Fili raises his head, looking even sadder. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to upset anybody. I’ll go to my room,” he says, pushing back the chair to stand. “I’m not very hungry tonight.”

“Fili,” Dwalin stands in the doorway. “I think you might want to come talk to Thorin first.”

Fili notes that Dwalin said nothing about Kili, and slowly walks toward the kitchen, breath caught in his throat. Dwalin ushers him in and shows him how to hold the phone, although Fili has watched the others use it. 

“Hello?” He says into the receiver.

“Fili,” Thorin’s deep voice says. The Omega instantly feels a wave of relief, even though it’s not Kili. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long to call you. Kili had surgery to stitch up the wounds.” Thorin explains. “He’s been tired and has slept most of the day. But he would like to speak to you.”

“Yes please!” Fili says enthusiastically.

“Here he is.”

Fili hears some mumbling, but moments later he hears the one thing he’s been waiting for. “Fili?” the scratchy voice says. “Are you there?”

“Yes!” Fili says, choking back a sob. “Kili, I miss you so much,” he cries. “Are you going to be okay?”

There’s a smile in the voice that replies. “They say I will be fine. And I’ve missed you too, although I’ve mostly been sleeping,” Kili confesses. “I hope they’ll let me recover at home so we can spend time together.”

“Oh, I hope so too,” Fili says. “I don’t like it without you. I need you, Kili.”

“I am very happy to hear that,” the voice croaks. “And I need you, too. What have you been doing?”

“Uh...I sat on the porch today, waiting.”

Kili chuckles but it breaks into a harsh cough. “Fili, don’t be too upset. Keep yourself busy and it’ll be easier. Can you help feed the animals while I’m away? Dwalin and Ori will show you.”

“Yes,” Fili says, nodding enthusiastically although Kili can’t see it. “I’ll feed the animals. I slept in your bed last night, is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Kili smiles. “It’s definitely okay. And you’re looking after the kittens?”

“Yes, I’ve fed them and scooped their litter.”

“Good. See, you’ll be so busy that I’ll be home before you realize it.”

“How long?”

“Another few days.”

Fili goes silent for a moment.

“Fili? Are you okay?”

“That’s _so_ long,” he says. “Can’t you come home sooner?”

“We’ll see. Try not to worry though. I’m here, and I’m alive. It’s been a long time since I visited the city,” Kili says. “It’s a little interesting how it’s evolved so much compared to our farm.”

“Can you tell me about it when you come home?”

“Sure, I can try to explain it. I’ll take pictures to show you too. And I’ll call you again tomorrow, okay? Right after lunch, so stay near the phone.”

“Okay.”

“Fili --I love you very much, you know that, right?”

“Yes,” the omega replies happily. “I love you, too.”

“I’m going to hang up the phone now. I want you to tell everybody that I’m going to be okay, and I’ll be home as soon as I can, okay? And I love you, Fili. Good bye.”

“Good bye,” Fili replies, tears glistening in his eyes. He gives the receiver back to Dwalin, tears on his cheeks but a happy grin on his lips. “He’s okay,” he whispers to the large Alpha. “Kili is going to be okay, and he’ll be home when they let him.”

Dwalin hangs up the phone and smiles, laying an arm around Fili’s shoulders and guiding him back to the table. Everyone stops eating and turns expectantly.

“So there’s news?” Bofur asks.

“Kili is going to be okay,” Fili smiles through tears of joy. “He’s okay.” There’s a wave of murmurs and sighs of relief through the dining and living rooms. 

Dwalin leans down near to Fili’s ear. “Would you like to finish your soup and sandwich now?” he asks, and Fili nods and heads back to his chair. Dwalin helps him settle in; he continues to eat in silence, but there’s still traces of a smile in his face. He finishes and asks Ori to help him in the bath; despite being able to wash his own hair, he still finds comfort in having another Omega help him, and doing the same for Ori, when the other will let him.

Both Dwalin and Ori come up to help him settle in Kili’s bed and take care of the kittens’ needs. Dwalin takes up the book on the bedside table, opening it and reading, Fili’s hand moves to Ori’s and he grips it tightly. Within ten minutes he’s asleep, drawing deep breaths. Dwalin and Ori slip from the room, Dwalin closing the door behind them.

Ori takes his hand with a smile. “I’m pretty sure he’s practice for having children, you know.”

Dwalin smiles. “Practice for raising them, not having them. But I do think we should practice making them, don’t you?”

Ori grins, grabs his hand and drags him toward their bedroom.


	19. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili helps Kili recover; the farmhouse receives visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork links!  
> [This](http://dirtydwarfdick.tumblr.com/post/98687075524/just-a-super-messy-celebration-piece-because-fili) by dirtydwarfdick. (NSFW)  
> [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99170262254/meep-this-was-one-of-my-fave-scenes-from-fifty) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen.  
> NEW! [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99443467264/im-going-to-give-it-to-you-one-more-time) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen. (NSFW)  
> Please show them some love, becuase I love it when people do this!

Three days pass, and the rain has as well. Fili has done what Kili asked, and thrown himself into tasks around the house. He’s helped Ori with the laundry and cleaning. He’s fed the animals and helped Dwalin clean out the chicken coop. He follows Dwalin around, seeking the comfort of an Alpha’s presence; Ori doesn’t mind as Dwalin comes back to him every night. In turn, Dwalin shows Fili how to fix a gate and what all of his mechanic’s tools are. He gives Fili a wrench and tasks him with removing all the nuts holding the car tyre on. Fili sits in a stack of hay Dwalin sets down, and goes to work. 

Unaccustomed to such physical labor, Fili is still there hours later, only half way done yet not complaining. Dwalin watches with admiration as he tries his best, eventually coming over and loosening a few of the bolts slightly when Fili goes to the farmhouse to get juice for both of them. Fili resumes his task, and the nuts break a little faster; he grins enthusiastically, calling Dwalin when he manages to get the last one off. 

Dwalin praises his ability and tells him he could be a fine mechanic someday, and Fili beams with pride. It’s at this moment when two honks sound from down the long driveway, and Dwalin turns to Fili with a smile. “I’m not expecting anyone, so it must be Thorin and Kili,” he says. “Stay in here, out of sight for a moment.” 

Fili nods and tucks himself in the old barn while Dwalin wipes his greasy fingers and emerges into the sunlight. The mechanic only relaxes once he sees the red pick up truck. “Fili, come on out,” he calls, and the Omega carefully makes his own appearance, fingers and forearms covered in grease. Dwalin glances down. “Oh, let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, pulling on Fili’s arm and wiping the grease from it in a few swipes.

Fili only stands watching, allowing Dwalin to handle his arms and not offering any resistance. He watches the red truck puttering down the dirt driveway, a cloud of dust in its wake. His lips part slowly as the truck stops near the other barn, and Thorin hops down from one side and moving around toward the other. 

“Kili!” The Omega shouts, running toward the door and meeting Thorin there.

“Careful,” Thorin says, holding the door partly shut for a moment. “Kili is very sore and you must be gentle with him.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kili argues, shoving the door open and gingerly climbing out of the vehicle. Fili gasps; a thick bandage is clearly visible around Kili’s arm and collarbone, and there’s padding under his shirt and pants.

“Kili, let me get the chair out of the trunk,” Thorin says, moving to the rear of the vehicle.

“I don’t want the wheelchair,” Kili says. “Just lend a hand and I’ll be fine.”

“Me, let me,” Fili says, moving quickly to his side, over his initial shock. Kili smiles and places an arm over Fili’s shoulders, both hopping and taking small steps on his wounded leg.

“Thank you Fili,” he says. “Before we go any further though,” he stops and turns Fili to stand in front of him while balancing on a single leg. His fingers press into Fili’s shoulders, and he draws the Omega in, kissing him warmly on his lips. Fili parts his lips, but Kili draws back. “Indoors,” he whispers, and Fili smiles and nods, returning to his side.

They move slowly toward the farmhouse, Fili supporting Kili’s weight and Thorin hovering at his back to catch him if he falls. The few steps up the porch take Kili an eternity to climb, and he’s forced to stop and catch his breath at the top

“Bathroom,” he says. “Then I’d like to sit in bed with Fili.”

Thorin nods, helping him across the living room and to the stairwell. Kili stares up them and sighs. “I don’t--”

Thorin moves in and scoops his son up into his arms, caring him up the stairs. Kili looks frustrated but holds his tongue; Fili follows close behind, wishing he could be the one to carry Kili; instead he heads into the bedroom, clearing the bed of his crayons and the book Dwalin read to him the other night, and moving the kittens down onto the floor. A few minutes later Thorin leads the younger Alpha into the bedroom, Kili limping and grimacing with every step, his face pained with exhaustion.

Thorin gives Fili a smile as he sees the Omega tidying the room and pulling the covers back. He helps Kili into his bed, pulling the light sheet over him and setting the pillows behind his back. Kili finally relaxes, his shoulders slumping.

“You should take your medications,” Thorin says. “I’ll go get some water for you.”

Kili nods gratefully, eyes closed and head resting against the headboard. Thorin walks out, and Kili rolls his head to the side and meets Fili’s gaze. “I didn’t think it possible to hurt so much from missing a person,” he says. “It hurt more than the physical injuries. I’m glad I’m home though. Because I wasn’t from the city they wanted me out to make room for upper class citizens anyway,” he sighs. “Fortunately Oin will be here to make sure the wounds heal correctly, and I can spend more time with you.”

Fili smiles and climbs onto the bed, laying down and wanting to put his head on Kili’s stomach, but afraid of hurting him.

“It’s okay,” Kili says, reaching down and patting a section near his hip. “Right here. There’s nothing to hurt here.”

Fili rests his head against the Alpha, relaxing and smiling up at him. “I missed you too,” he says. “Did they heal you?”

“Well, they started. I have a lot of stitches. Both internal and external,” he sighs. “Mostly muscle damage, which I suppose is better than the alternatives. My back, shoulder and arm are sore,” he explains, “And my thigh. But it’ll all heal in time. They say I can start working again next week, but nothing too strenuous. So don’t worry about me. Tell me what you’ve done.”

“I thought about you all the time. I tried to do your chores around the farm,” he said. “It was really tiring. And Dwalin showed me how to use a wrench.”

Kili laughs, but his face contorts with pain and he clutches his side. “Oh, I shouldn’t do that. But I’m really happy you found things to do. You can do as much as you want around here, Fili. We’ll show and help you. You won’t be able to have a job in town like the Alphas and Betas,” he says, “But there’s so much you can do on the farm. If you help Dwalin with his job, he can fix more cars faster, and bring in more money. Then I can take the money to the store and buy you nice things.”

“Like what things?”

“We could get you more crayons and sketchpads,” he says. “Or clothes or games, or anything you want,” he says. He fingers caress Fili’s cheek, and slowly his thumb runs along the Omega’s lips. “I’d do anything for you.”

Kili’s unbandaged arm moves to Fili’s head, his fingers combing through the blond hair. “While I was in the hospital, I told Thorin I wanted you,” Kili confesses. “That I wanted you to be mine, and for me to be yours.”

“And I want you both to be absolutely certain about this,” Thorin says, walking in with the glass of water and holding Kili’s medications. Fili rolls off and sits up beside the young Alpha. “Because I’m still worried that you’ve only chosen the first Alpha and Omega you’ve been exposed to like this.”

Kili frowns and looks to Fili. “He’s not the first--”

“Ori is only one Omega, and he doesn’t count. You’ve only known him since he’s been with Dwalin.”

“Please,” Kili pleads, taking the water from Thorin’s hand. “I just know. It feels so right. He smells so strong.” Kili throws the pill into his mouth and swallows it with a mouthful of water. “This is meant to be. I know it. I nearly gave my life for him, didn’t I?”

Thorin nods thoughtfully. “And how do you feel, Fili?” He turns to the confused Omega.

“I chose Kili when I had my heat. I wanted to be with him.”

“Mates - mating - is just not about breeding.. They have to love each other; need each other. They would give their life for the other if it came to that. Or they’re happy to just do everything in their power to make their mate happy. And they bond for life. Losing a mate would be worse than death for many mated pairs.” Thorin stands at the end of the bed, looking over the pair. He notices Kili’s hand sneak up from under the sheet, grasping Fili’s. The Omega’s fingers wrap through the Alpha’s and squeeze back.

“Yes,” Fili says.

“There’s more than just ‘yes’, Fili,” Thorin says. “Tell me how you feel about Kili.” The Omega glances demurely to Kili, who watches with ferocity. “Look at me, Fili, not to Kili right now. Tell me what you think of him and how he makes you feel.”

Fili takes a deep breath. “When I am with him I feel warmth. First I felt it in my stomach,” he explains. “When I first smelled him, it was so strong, so much stronger than the rest of you.” He smiles, then continues. “It frightened me. I didn’t understand why one would stand out. None of the breeding Alphas ever stood out to me. None of the scents were interesting.”

He nuzzles back against Kili’s side but keeps his gaze on Thorin. “I thought you and Dwalin were going to breed me when I first arrived,” Fili says, feeling Kili’s hand tense at the statement. “I thought you were both very kind, and I liked being near you. I still do. But I feel no strong pull to one of you over the other. But Kili...Kili makes me happy, just to be near him, to be with him. He tells me things, explains things to me. He is sweet and caring and looks after me. And he lets me look after him. I want to make him as happy as he makes me.”

“You make me very happy,” Kili says, pulling Fili’s hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles. “I meant it when I said I love you, Fili. There will never be another Omega for me, I’m certain.”

“I am pleased to hear that from both of you,” Thorin says. “I confess I still have some concerns, but perhaps that is simply a father’s worry for his only son,” he reaches out and places a gentle hand on the back of Kili’s neck, careful of the bandage there. “But I’m happy. There was a possibility that Kili would never find a mate before we joined this Resistance. And I approve of this relationship. I will do what I can to make sure you can remain together.”

Kili lets out an involuntary yawn. “I hope the Resistance grows,” Kili says. “Ori and Fili should be able to go and do whatever they want.”

“You need your rest,” Thorin says, noting his large yawn. “We should discuss this later. If either of you need any help, you come find me, understand?”

Fili and Kili both nod in unison.

“Good. Have a nap and I’ll wake you for dinner,” Thorin says before closing the door behind him.

Kili turns to Fili and gives him a lopsided smile, then pulls the Omega over to his side. “Will you stay with me, always?”

“Yes,” Fili says, resting his head against Kili’s chest and throwing an arm around his waist. “I don’t ever want to be separated from you again.”

“Good,” Kili says, eyes slipping closed. “Me either.”

* * *

A few weeks pass. Kili remained on bed rest for the better part of his first week, Fili at his side, fetching food and drinks and anything else Kili needed. Fili took his role very seriously and Kili was both amused and amazed at the Omega’s dedication to supporting him through his recovery. Kili resumed light work around the farm after a week, generally staying near the farmhouse and tending to tasks that required no heavy lifting or long periods on his feet. Fili followed him around, carrying tools or water for him and chatting away or helping with the tasks. In some cases he insisted on doing the work while Kili sat and guided him through the task. Fili was taking to physical labor fast following the encounter in the woods; while he was not strong, he was dedicated and seemed to enjoy the challenges. Thorin and Kili are both pleased with this development, expecting that he’ll find work that he enjoys doing, be it on the farm or in Dwalin’s workshop.

A month after the bear incident, It’s a chilly Saturday and much of the household is in town tending to necessities and attending the local markets, including Thorin and Dwalin. Within the farmhouse a fire is roaring, and Fili and Ori sit in front playing cards. Kili is curled up in an armchair reading a book, only an arm’s length of Fili, while Bifur and Dori are painting the bedroom shared by Dori and Nori. Kili’s injuries are healing well and his limp is only barely noticeable. Only the bandage over his collarbone remains; elsewhere he has thick scars to remind of nearly giving his life to protect Fili. He still has some pain and moves a little slower than he used to, but overall he’s regained a good deal of his strength. Everyone is pleased to be settling back into their usual routine.

There’s a rumble down the driveway and Kili sets the book down, listening. Moments later he stands and places hands on Fili’s shoulders. “Somebody’s coming. You two need to hide,” he says, pointing to the kitchen. Dori and Bifur come out of the room quickly, glancing to Kili. “Have you looked out to see who it is?”

“No,” Kili says.. “I’ll go look. Dori, get them into the cellar.”

There’s another rumble and Bifur frowns. “Is that a second vehicle? It’s moving fast!”

“Something’s wrong,” Kili mutters. “Get them down, quick!”

“I’ll get the rifle,” Bifur says, going to the closet. Dori guides Ori and Fili to the kitchen and is shoving the cabinet aside when there’s a large bang at both the front and the back of the house. At the front of the house, Kili sees another 4 men dressed in black, faces covered, approaching the house. They open the door and step in.

“You can’t--”

One whips out a gun, thrusting it against Kili’s cheek. “Out of the way.”

Kili backs up, then darts for the kitchen; Bifur arrives and cocks the rifle towards the open door. Dori is still fussing with the cabinet when two more men rush in from the back door. Bifur and Kili place themselves before the Omegas and Beta and the half-dozen strangers. “Who are you?” Kili asks. “And why are you in my house?”

One of the men, clearly an Alpha, points to Fili. “This is the one the boss wants. The other one is a surprise. Take both of them,” he nods at the two Omegas. The other five men push forward, and Bifur raises the gun. Two of the men launch themselves at the armed Alpha.

“Stop!” The older Alpha yells, but they pay no mind. Bifur fires and one of the men stumbles back, holding his shoulder. Kili rushes another man, who fights back with his hands; the majority are unarmed. 

“No!” Fili cries out, trying to reach Kili to help but Dori pushes him back. 

“Get into the tunnels,” the Beta whispers to his little brother. “Run!”

Ori moves to crawl into the space, but hears a thud and groan behind him and turns to see Dori face down, writhing on the ground. “Dori!” He kneels and tries to roll Dori over.

Fili runs for Kili, but strong arms catch him around his waist and force him against the cupboards, bending him over the counter and pinning his hands. “Get off!” he shouts.

Kili hears Fili’s cries and a surge of adrenaline pumps through him, fueled by his Alpha instincts. He swings his fist hard, punching the first man and leaving him stunned, then turning his attention back to Fili. He runs up to the man on Fili’s back, trying to restrain the struggling Omega, and throws him off. Fili slumps down against the counter, breathing heavily. 

“Wait!” Ori cries out, but there’s another gunshot, and all the fighting and shouting ceases. 

Fili and Kili both pause, quickly turning towards each other but only finding equally surprised and frightened expressions. Ori sits on the floor beside an unconscious Dori; neither are hurt. Then Bifur falls over; blood pooling from his head where the gunshot has pierced his skull.

“And the last one,” the leader of the men in black says, swinging the gun to Kili. 

“NO!” Fili shouts, throwing himself in front of his Alpha mate. “No, you can’t hurt him!”

The man chuckles, and keeps the weapon trained on both Fili and Kili. “I can. But now that the situation has calmed down,” he says, “the Omegas are coming with us.” He motions to Ori. “Get up. Come over here. And you,” he motions to Fili. “Over here and I won’t put a bullet through his ugly head,” he motions to Kili.

Fili sneers, surprising Kili. But then he takes a step forward.

“No!” Kili says, reaching out to grab Fili’s arm. “No, I won’t let them take you.”

“Oh, let’s get on with this,” the man says, and the guards move in, two grabbing Ori and quickly restraining the terrified Omega with zipties then dragging him up and away from his older brother.

Two other move towards Fili and Kili, one grasping Fili’s arm and flinging him toward the leader; the other quickly restraining Kili and forcing him to his knees. Fili struggles, but the leader holds him easily while another man pulls him arms back and secures them. 

“Let me go,” he cries. “I don’t want to go back!”

“No! Stay away from him!” Kili cries out, fighting the restraints being forced around his own wrists by the two men holding him still.

The leader only chuckles, moving to Kili. He looks down at the bandage at his neck and pushes on it with his thumb.

Kili grimaces and screws his eyes shut.

“Stop! Leave him alone!” Fili cries, but he’s ignored and pulled back to where Ori is being held.

“We don’t really need excess Alphas around, do we?” asks the man in black, fingers gripping the gun. “But ammunition is pricey and we’re told not to use it unless strictly necessary. ” He flips the gun around, smashing it into Kili’s temple; the young Alpha slumps to the floor into a growing pool of blood beside Bifur, who is still; Dori lies nearby, also unconscious, his fingers twitching.

“No! No, you promised you wouldn't hurt him!” Fili manages to wriggle out of his captor’s grasp, running and falling to his knees beside Kili. “Kili! Kili, wake up!” he cries, leaning down until his chest is against Kili’s back.

“None of that now. A few more days and you won’t remember much of this anyway. Boss will have you back to being mindless fuck toys, what you’re meant to be.” Two men grab Fili by the arms, lifting him away from Kili’s inert form. 

“Let’s go,” the man says, and Fili and Ori are hauled out into the dark, unmarked vehicles; Fili struggling and Ori sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanging on out on [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com) with heaps of wonderful writers, artists, and fans. Come join us!


	20. Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, Dwalin and Oin return to the farmhouse; Nori and Bofur follow the vehicles and find where the Omegas have been taken; and Ori and Fili try to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow replies to last chapter's lovely comments. I'll be tending to those either this afternoon or tonight, depending on how work goes. But I do love hearing from all of you, it's very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Artwork links!  
> [This](http://dirtydwarfdick.tumblr.com/post/98687075524/just-a-super-messy-celebration-piece-because-fili) by dirtydwarfdick. (NSFW)  
> [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99170262254/meep-this-was-one-of-my-fave-scenes-from-fifty) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen.  
> [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99443467264/im-going-to-give-it-to-you-one-more-time) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen. (NSFW)  
> NEW! [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99676868329/kili-stands-lifting-the-both-of-them-and-reaches) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen.  
> 

Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Oin and Bofur are in town at the weekly market, trading some of the farm produce for other food, and Dwalin is advertising his services as a mechanic. They’re loading the food into the two vehicles when they hear whispers through the market, and notice most of the townsfolk are staring toward the main road. Coming up the road are three large, new SUVs; not from any of the locals, who drive old cars. The new vehicles are clearly government or owned by a large corporation, and they don’t belong in this small town.

Thorin and Dwalin exchange glances. “They shouldn’t be here,” Thorin says, uneasily as the dark-windowed vehicles drive past the markets and towards the city.

“Aye,” Dwalin says. “I don’t trust them either. Where would they come from? There’s very little down the road besides the farm.”

“We’re too late to intercept them,” Thorin says. “But I want to know where they’re going. And I want to get back to the house to make sure everything is okay.” Something is chewing at his stomach, and it takes all his concentration to hold his collected demeanor.

“We’ll follow the vehicles,” Nori offers, nudging Bofur. “We can see where they end up.”

Thorin nods. “Go. Call the farmhouse when you can.”

Bofur nods and hops into the passenger side, Nori into the driver’s seat. They pull out of the parking lot and into traffic to follow the small convoy. 

“We should get to the farmhouse,” Dwalin says. “I have a terrible feeling.”

“So do I,” Thorin says, climbing into the passenger seat as Oin makes room in the back. “I need to see that everyone’s safe. Let’s go.”

* * *

As they turn down the long driveway toward the house, announcing their arrival with two honks of the horn, everything looks the same as always. But as the car approaches the farmhouse, it quickly becomes clear that all is not well; the front door is open, hanging from a hinge. That’s all Dwalin and Thorin need to park the car, leaping out and running inside, Oin slower to pull himself from the car.

“Kili!” Thorin shouts. “Kili, where are you? Fili!”

“Ori!” Dwalin says, and runs for the kitchen. There he finds Kili, Bifur and Dori, all on the floor, a pool of blood around Kili and Bifur. “Thorin!” he shouts. “In here!” He drops to his knees beside Dori, checking for a pulse.

Thorin gasps as he enters the kitchen; dark blood staining the white tiled floor and pooling between the squares. “Kili,” he says, quickly crouching down and gathering his son into his arms. His arms hang loosely behind him, bound with a plastic tie, and a large purple bruise mars his cheek and temple. Thorin’s fingers press gently into the hair, looking for the source of the blood. 

“Kili,” he whispers again, placing his fingers against the young man’s neck; he’s relieved to find a steady pulse. 

Oin has made it inside and kneels beside Bifur. “Here,” he says, immediately finding the gunshot wound. “Call an ambulance. He’s lost so much blood!” The doctor presses a cloth to Bifur’s forehead and looks to Dori and Kili. 

Dwalin is shaking, but picks up the phone and quickly makes the emergency call. Then he crawls into the space to the cellar but sees nothing, and comes back out. “They’re not in there,” he says, clearly panicked. “We have to check the rest of the property.”

“We will. Get me a knife,” Thorin says, taking note of Kili’s bonds.

Dwalin grabs a kitchen knife, kneeling to help cut the young Alpha’s hands free before turning to Dori. He slips his arms under the Beta, pulling him up. Dori groans and opens his eyes.

“Dori,” Thorin says breathlessly, still gently holding his unconscious son. “What happened? Where are Fili and Ori?”

Dori merely blinks a few times before he licks his lips. “Intruders,” he says. “Came for the Omegas.”

“Were they government?” Dwalin asks, helping Dori to sit up against the cupboards. 

“Don’t think so,” Dori says. “Said nothing about government, only about a boss. No proper uniforms, just black clothing. Water, please.”

“Corporate,” Dwalin says, standing to grab a glass of water from the tap. He kneels and hands it to Dori. “Did they say where from?”

Dori shakes his head. “No. But they were looking for Fili. I don’t think they knew that Ori was here. They knocked me out before I saw much.” He drinks the glass down, then drops his head against the cupboards. “We’ve lost Ori,” he says, tears in his eyes. “My little brother.”

“Not yet,” Thorin says, carding his fingers through Kili’s hair. “We saw the vehicles in town. Nori and Bofur are following them. If we know who took them, we can get them back.” Kili moans and shifts, and Thorin tries to pull him further upright. “Shh,” he whispers. “You’re safe.”

“Corporate is going to be difficult,” Dwalin mutters. “Very difficult. But I would do anything to rescue Ori. And Fili.” Dwalin is rigid, pupils dilated, and he begins to pace.

“Fili?” Kili mutters and his eyes blink open. “Fili!” He thrashes in Thorin’s arms, managing to thump Thorin in the jaw before Dwalin is there, helping to still the young Alpha until he calms down.

“Shh, Kili. Shhh,” Thorin whispers, gently pinning Kili’s hands to his side. “Stop fighting. There’s nothing more to fight.”

Kili slumps against Thorin. “Dad,” he whispers. “They’ve taken Fili. We have to help him. He fought, he did, but they took him. And Ori. Ori was so scared.”

Dwalin sucks in a harsh breath at this proclamation; Thorin hugs his son, being wary of his wounds.

There’s a knock at the front door, and Oin moves quickest; it’s the ambulance officers. They stare in shock at the bloody scene. “Bifur,” he kneels beside the bloodied man. “Just Bifur. THe others aren’t immediate, we can take them to hospital ourselves.”

The group remains silent as Bifur is loaded onto a stretcher; Oin goes with him. Dwalin relocates Dori to the living room and sets him into the sofa with a cup of tea. Thorin picks up Kili, doing the same, and checking over his son for further injuries.

“Just hit me is all,” Kili protests as Thorin looks through his hair for cuts and bruising. “Just the one, I’ll be okay,” he says. “We have to go find Fili and Ori.”

“Not yet. With any luck, Bofur and Nori are on the trail and we’ll hear back soon.”

* * *

Soon comes both too early and not early enough. The phone rings two hours later and Dwalin is there immediately; Nori speaks from the other end.

“We followed them into the city,” he says, sounding relaxed. They didn’t try to hide or anything; I don’t think they realized we were following them. Even if they did, they didn’t care. They were corporation vehicles, and they drove into a compound. Is everything fine there?” 

“What corporation, Nori?” Dwalin says evenly.

“Smaug Industries. Why?”

Dwalin’s skin prickles. “You should both stay in the city and watch to see if they send any convoys back out,” Dwalin says. He can hear Nori begin to question this, but cuts him off. “They were at the farmhouse. Those vehicles had both Fili and Ori inside. They were here, and both Omegas were abducted.”

There’s a deep silence on the other side of the phone; he can hear Bofur’s voice but not Nori’s. Understanding, Dwalin leans against the counter and gives his brother-in-law a moment to settle.

“We’ll watch for the night. We’re parked just up the road at an old department store parking lot. Can you send back up to replace us in the morning? Maybe Bifur and Dori?”

“We will send backup. See if you can get an idea on vehicle movements as well. Call us if you need to; otherwise we’ll be making our way there as soon as we can. But Bifur’s been hospitalized; he was shot during the kidnap. Oin’s on the way to the hospital with him. Kili and Dori have minor injuries but they’ll be fine.”

Dwalin can hear a sharp intake of breath, but knows that Nori will quickly turn his worry and fear into anger, and focus it on retrieving both Fili and Ori. 

Nori’s next words are calm and collected; he’s already shifting into recovery mode. “Understood. We need to get back out there then. Talk to you soon.”

* * *

Fili wakes up on a cold, slate grey floor. His head throbs and there’s a distinct odor - the same that rendered him unconscious - lingering in the air. He moans and rolls onto his side, trying to force tired eyes open.

“Fili? Fili!”

The blond’s eyes snap open and he sees Ori hover over him. “Ori...are you okay?” he mumbles.

Ori nods, but Fili can see his eyes are puffy and red. “Better than you. You fought too much in the car! They sedated you, but left me alone. Do you remember? Do you feel okay?” Ori’s hands drift over the bruises on Fili’s arms, hovering but not touching.

“I remember. I’ll be okay,” he mumbles, his vision dizzy. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know. So many Alphas here,” he sobs. “I don’t know where. I couldn’t see and I didn’t think to look, I was so scared. They parked the vehicle in a big room and they pulled us out and brought us here.”

Here was a cell; no larger than the small room Fili had first been given at the farmhouse. There’s no windows, and the room is furnished of cold concrete. No beds, no blankets, nothing. Fili presses against the floor to sit up, but dizziness takes him and he slumps down, his head cushioned by Ori’s hands. 

“Do you think they hurt Kili badly? He was just getting better.”

Ori looks down sadly. “I don’t know. Bifur was definitely hurt, and Dori was unconscious. I’m not sure if Kili was badly injured. I hope not.”

“I wish he were here to help us.” Fili turns slightly and moans. 

“You’re hurt. I hope they come back soon. You need a doctor. Surely they’ll bring a doctor if you’re hurt, right? They wouldn’t take us if they didn’t want alive?”

“Not hurt,” Fili slurs. “Just dizzy...not hurt,” he says again.

“You’re bruised,” Ori protests. “Your neck, your arms. And you can’t speak properly. You can’t even sit up!”

“Be okay,” he says tiredly. “Kili and Dwalin and Thorin and everyone will find us, won’t they?”

Ori curls in a little closer over Fili, watching his eyes flutter. He tries to gently wriggle under the blond to give him a pillow without hurting him, but Fili doesn’t move to help and Ori only uses his hands, hunched over. “Fili? Maybe you should stay awake a little longer.”

“”m ‘kay,” he mutters again, eyes not even opening. “Wake me when they come to get us?”

Ori frowns and wonder if he can get the other Omega medical attention. Tears begin to spill from his eyes and he looks over Fili, frightened and confused. “I’m going to put your head down, okay?” he asks but receives no reply. Ori gently sets Fili’s head onto the cold concrete but there’s nothing from the blond. He stands and begins to bang on the cold steel door, shouting for help from the guards. 

It’s quiet, and Ori sits back down, gently stroking Fili’s hair in hopes he’ll wake again. A few minutes later, the door swings open and two brutish Alphas stand there.

“What is it?” the bald one asks.

Ori jumps up and has to fight every instinct to back away from the threatening man and keep himself over Fili. “He needs medical attention,” Ori pleads. “He won’t fully wake and he’s badly bruised. He wasn’t able to speak properly.”

The Alpha moves forward and kneels down, one hand roughly turning Fili over and sniffing while checking his pulse. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Ori protests, and only receives a glare in response.

“It’s just the drug,” the guard says. “He’ll wake soon enough. They always do.”

“What drug?”

“Just a sedative. It’ll wear off.”

“Why are you keeping us in here?”

“You ask too many questions for an Omega,” the Alpha says, his eyes moving down Fili’s body and fingers following soon after. The fingers hook into the waistband of Fili’s pants and begin to tug.

Ori shakes with fear but lunges forward, pushing the guard back with a quick shove. “Don’t touch him!”

The second guard barges into the room, throwing Ori back until he slams into the wall, then pinning him there with a large hand wrapped around his throat. “You’re going to learn your place, you little Omega shit,” the second man says, fingers tightening. “Apologize and tell him what you’re going to do to make up for it.”

Ori claws at the hand, squirming and struggling to breathe, but his eyes still fixed on the first guard who kneels again is running his fingers across Fili’s lips then through his hair.

“Nah, just drop him,” the first proclaims. “Not worth the effort. Don’t want to get caught by the boss either. Not sure when he’ll be back to see to these two, could be any moment. I like the looks of this one,” he says, pressing his thumb between Fili’s lips. “Very tempting. But I need this job,” he sighs. 

“I could watch for you if you want to try him quick,” the second offers, still holding Ori against the wall. “This one won’t have any fight left when I’m done with him.”

Ori watches the first guard groping Fili and is grateful the blond is not alert to feel the violation. His vision begins to dim on the edges as he gasps, and he lashes out with a foot, barely catching the second guard in the knee. There’s little power behind the kick but the guard turns and delivers a harsh slap to Ori’s cheek before dropping him. He falls to the floor coughing.

“Look here you little shit, you’re going to learn your place. I’ll be the one teaching it to you, so you better behave and do as you’re told.”

Ori looks up, tears spilling from his eyes again. He’s heard Fili’s stories of the institutes, but it’s never been this real; they’ve all been horror stories, in the past, happening to somebody else. Suddenly, the tales are far closer than stories, and he’s terrified.

“Let’s go,” the first says. “They’re both alive and well enough. Nothing that won’t heal in time. We can check on them closer to the end of our shift. Maybe we’ll have a chance to play with one or both of them then.”

The second guard glares at Ori before turning on his heel and moving out. Ori quickly moves back to Fili’s side and is relieved to see that Fili hasn’t been injured any further. He lays down beside Fili, trying to share body heat. The afternoon passes quietly and the first pair of guards don’t return. Fili comes to again as their meager dinner arrives.

The door shoves open and Ori backs against the wall, pulling Fili with him. Fili doesn’t understand why, and Ori would rather not tell him about the guard that touched him. They stand in the far corner. It’s a new guard who pays little attention but gives them a bucket, two plates of dinner - a colorless gruel - and glasses of water.

Hungry, Ori digs into the food and shoves a big bite into his mouth. He wrinkles his nose and spits it back onto the plate. “What is this stuff? It’s bitter and terrible,” he moans.

Fili takes a spoonful and eats it easily. “This is what we were served every day in the institute,” he says quietly. “This was nearly every meal. I liked it when they let us have salads.”

“It’s terrible!” Ori frowns. “This isn’t real food.”

Fili continues to swallow it down, bite by bite. “It’s not good compared to what we have at home,” Fili says. “But it gives us energy.”

Ori nods and tries another bite, chewing with a grimace then swallowing. “Ugh,” he says, setting the bowl aside. “I can’t finish it.”

Fili nods and takes a few minutes to eat all of his. Ori sets both bowls by the door so the guards won’t need to come close to them. The same guard collects the bowls, showing very little interest in both of them; somehow, it’s reassuring. 

The pair sit in the far corner, huddled against each other. Ori begins to sob again, and Fili only holds his hand tighter.

“Dwalin will find us, won’t he?” he speaks in between sniffs. “They have to find us. But they might not even know where we are!” he exclaims. “Dori and Kili and Bifur will wake up and tell them and they’ll be looking for us already. The next time that door opens, it’ll be them, here to take us home.”

Fili smiles sadly. Ori continues to occasionally talk about Dwalin finding them. Fili, however, prefers to sit in silence, his own tears falling silently. The evening passes with Fili falling asleep first, and he occasionally talks in his sleep. Ori can only hear Kili’s name repeated over and over, and lays with Fili, holding his hand until he falls asleep on the cold floor.


	21. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and work on a rescue plan; Fili and Ori meet their captor.

“Kili, sleep.”

“What if something happens at the compound?”

“Then one of them will drive back and get us.”

“Let me take a turn staying awake and watching.”

“No. You’re still recovering from the bear attack and you took a nasty blow to the head earlier today. You need your rest more than any of the rest of us.”

“You’re letting Dori take a turn and he was hit too.”

“Dori wasn’t hurt as badly. Nor was he attacked by a bear weeks ago.”

“I feel fine.”

“Go to sleep,” Thorin says again, more forcefully. Kili grumbles under his voice but Thorin shakes his head. “And what if we need you to help us rescue them, at our best opportunity, and you’re half asleep because you wouldn’t rest now? What then?”

“I can’t sleep.” 

Thorin sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, casting his eyes around the room. The entire company has relocated to a motel on the edge of the new city. It’s a run-down place, built into the ruins of earlier buildings which crumbled during the plague and the emptying of the original city. Windows and doors are all different, pulled from the rubble of ruined buildings around them. The side streets are cracked, unmaintained by the wealthy city, who only care about the main roads which connect to other cities. A dark cloud of pollution hangs over this part of the city, where industry has popped up, away from the clean, beautiful and new city center.

It caters to country folk, as they’d be shunned at one of the fancier hotels in their old clothing and old vehicles. A few of the working class are also there. It’s not the safest or most pleasant of places, but it’s not to far from Smaug Industries’ complex which sits on the edge of the new city, built into the ruins. Dwalin and Balin take the first shift watching for signs of movement from the skyscraper and the small buildings clustered around it. 

Thorin turns his attention back to his son. “I know it’s difficult, Kili,” Thorin sighs, raising a hand to his cheek and rubbing his thumb against it affectionately. “But you must, for Fili.”

Kili doesn’t reply this time, just staring down at his lap under the sheets.

There’s a quite rapping on the motel door, and Thorin stands and looks through the hole before opening it to reveal Bofur and Nori. Bofur peers in, seeing Kili laying in the bed. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you,” he says.

“Didn’t,” Kili says. “Can’t sleep.”

“What is it?” Thorin asks of the two men, sitting back down and crossing his arms, frustrated with the intrusion which will keep Kili awake.

“I’ve made some calls,” Nori explains. “I know people who work for this corporation, old friends. Friends who have made it higher up in the system and are looked upon favorably.”

“We can’t trust anybody, Nori,” Thorin sighs. “You shouldn’t have talked to anybody.”

“We trust Gandalf, don’t we?” Bofur says and Thorin nods, seeking out Kili’s leg to rest his hand on, still trying to calm and reassure his son. 

“And we don’t have a choice,” Nori adds. 

“What do you propose?”

“Well, this friend. I saw him as recently as this year,” he says. “He’s been working in Smaug Industries. He’s done well, he’s managed to move up into the working class, nearly privileged, but at heart he’s just a worker like the rest of us. And his father and brothers are still in the country, working, so he’s very sympathetic to our cause.”

“And?”

“He might be help us get inside the compound and look for them. He has access to many sections of the compound.”

Kili looks to Thorin hopefully. “That’s perfect. He can get us in and we find them quickly and sneak back out! We can’t sit here, who knows what they could be subjected to--”

“Don’t remind me,” Thorin snaps at Kili, then moves his hand hand to Kili’s arm in apology before turning back to Nori. “But we’ll stand out terribly, we’ll never make it. We can think of another way. We can’t take risks. We only have one chance at this.”

Bofur sighs and turns away with a subtle shake of his head, moving to the window and staring out towards the city’s skyscrapers which begin to illuminate with the fall of dusk.

Nori frowns. “I have some ideas. One learns a few tricks while working for the police, you know. And I refuse to leave my little brother in there any longer than I have to. It’s already been far too long, and I know he’s going to be terrified, and I hate to think what will happen to him physically. Not might, not could, but _will_ happen, Thorin. So I’m going to proceed with this, with your support or not.”

“I’m going to help,” Kili insists, sitting up straight.

Thorin pinches the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t like the carelessness they seem to be proceeding with, but in truth he’s as desperate to get them back as the rest. He’s never seen Dwalin so upset, he misses Ori’s presence already, and he’s just as upset as Kili about Fili being taken. “Fine. When can you invite your friend here?”

“I’ve already left a note at his house,” Nori says. “He has a late shift there. He’s in security. So I’m hoping he’ll come here after work or in the morning.”

“Let’s get some rest then,” Thorin says, and nobody disagrees with him, not even Kili. The young Alpha flops back down in the bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. A few minutes later the others have gone and Thorin heads into the second bed, hearing Kili muttering Fili’s name as he slumbers.

* * *

Ori startles awake when he hears a clang outside of the cell door.

“F-Fili,” he says with a shiver. “Somebody’s here,” he nudges the blond Omega, who slowly blinks his eyes open. 

“What?”

“Some--” he stops as the door swings open, and two men enter; both are tall and muscled and Alpha, but not the same pair as the last night. 

Ori shrinks back into the wall, and Fili just glances up under half-closed eyes.

One of the Alphas moves in, grabbing Ori’s arm and pulling him to his feet, shoving him through the door. Ori stumbles into the corridor, glancing around seeing no clear path, and reluctant to leave Fili as well. He turns back toward the door, and the first Alpha comes out, grabbing Ori’s arm in a tight grip and waiting. 

Ori looks inside the small room, and watches the other pull Fili to his feet; the Omega wavers uncertainly, but the man takes Fili by his arm, pulling upward and pushes him forward. Fili winces but stays standing, and is shoved into the corridor beside Ori. 

“Let’s go,” one of the Alphas says, thrusting Ori in one direction down the hall. Fili follows, the two Alphas moving close behind. There’s a number of closed doors, but it’s impossible to tell their purpose and no exit is obvious. 

They move to the end of the hallway and into a small room with doors that slide open, Ori looks around in surprise. He’s seen an elevator in the old television shows and movies, but he’s never been in one before. Fili looks too exhausted to notice, and simply stares at his feet, although his legs nearly give out as the elevator begins to move. The Alpha wraps his fist around Fili’s arm, holding him up.

“Fili, are you okay?”

“No talking!” one of them barks, and Ori drops his head with a frown.

The elevator ascends, how far Fili and Ori don’t know, until it stops and the doors slide open. They’re both pushed forward until they walk on their own, another lengthy corridor in front of them. They continue to the end where a man, a Beta, sits at a desk in an alcove of the hall. 

“He’s waiting,” the man says simply, shuffling notes on his desk.

The Alphas continue forward, each taking one of the Omegas by the arm and leading them into the large room. The floor and walls are made of obsidian, and in the middle is a tall Alpha in a red suit, dark hair, his back to them as he looks out of the floor to ceiling windows over the city. It’s a beautiful day, and the early morning sun brightens the room’s dark features.

“Sir, the Omegas we found yesterday,” one of the Alpha guards announces.

The man turns, hands clasped behind his back and he walks toward the pair, his chin low. He walks slowly, deliberately, and Ori instinctively casts his gaze down. Fili, however, looks directly back at him, exhaustion written in his features. The tall man in red stops in front of the pair, looking at both of them momentarily, then turns to Ori. His fingers slip under Ori’s chin, drawing the Omega’s eyes to his own.

“What a surprise,” he says, looking at Ori’s ink-free arms. “A wild one. A free Omega. Look at you,” he says, his voice sultry and smooth. “Free all these years. Amazing how some of you manage to stay hidden. But no matter; you’re mine now. And the government has no record of you,” he laughs. Suddenly he pauses, leaning in and sniffing.

“And you have an Alpha mate, don’t you?”

“Leave us alone,” Ori says boldly, although he’s shaking. “We’re don’t belong here, and our family will rescue us.” 

“Family,” the tall man chuckles. “What an archaic concept for an Omega. No matter. We’ll show you the way of things.” He turns his attention to Fili, who looks back defiantly. 

Ori glances to Fili, who to his surprise has been fairly brave - or perhaps brave through the drugs which have kept him quiet and drowsy - until this moment. He sees Fili’s fingers trembling. although he fights to maintain his courage.

“And you,” the tall man says. “You’re the one that was stolen from me. You were meant to be mine many months ago. They promised me a golden-haired Omega, and I was looking forward to receiving you. Took several months to track you down and be absolutely certain we’d found you. But you’re here now, and all mine.”

“I belong to nobody, except for the one I give myself to. And you are not him.”

“Oh!” The tall man laughs and looks to the pair of guards. “Do you hear that, gentlemen? Belongs to nobody except whom he gives himself to. And to think, you were a system Omega, weren’t you?” He reaches out, grasping Fili’s arm and pushing the sleeve up to observe the tattoo. Fili gasps but doesn’t pull away yet.

“Fifty. Welcome, Fifty, to your new home.”

“My name is Fili, and this is not my home.”

Smaug laughs again, dropping the Omega’s arm. “You might have believed that for a short while, yes. But you belong with me now, and I do believe you will be a most delightful personal toy.”

“I am not a toy, I am a person,” Fili narrows his eyes. “And Ori is right. Our family will save us.”

The tall man shakes his head. “A person. Maybe, briefly. But you’re much more valuable as a vessel. And a very beautiful one, at that,” he says, bringing his fingers up to the soft curls framing Fili’s face. Fili flinches and pulls back, but the man in red reaches out, grasping Fili by the back of his neck. “Take the other one down to the Omega Chambers,” he says. “I will keep this one with me for now.” He leans down and pulls Fili forward. “You may call me Mister Smaug, or Sir,” he says, shoving Fili to his knees. “There are rewards for good Omegas,” he purrs.

The Alpha guards immediately grab Ori by the arms, and he struggles. “No! No, Fili!” he cries as he’s pulled out of the room. Fili jumps up in a burst of energy, running and throwing himself into the back of one of the Alphas, causing him to lose his grip on Ori and fall into the floor. Fili is immediately on the other one, tugging and kicking until he loses his grip on Ori. Ori, flustered, stands back in surprise.

Smaug, however, has guards nearby, and they are far stronger than Fili or Ori. A number of Alphas flood into the room, and Ori is grabbed from behind, his arms twisted behind him and secured. He fights and only just manages to watch as two Alphas attack Fili, pushing him to the ground and binding the struggling Omega. Ori is pulled into the corridor and led to the elevator, crying out for his friend.

* * *

“Do you know how long it took me to get a job in this facility?” The short man with curly hair says, sitting back with arms crossed.

“I know, I know, but who helped you get your first job in security?” Nori says, raising his eyebrows.

“And you want me to lose this one? Do you know how bloody difficult it is to get a security job as a Beta, outside of the government? I actually get paid decently, you know. Free healthcare too.”

“Bilbo, please. I know you’re good at this. You used to be so good at sneaking into anywhere. And now you have so much power at this place. You only have to give us an opening; then we’ll be under the radar and nobody will suspect you.”

Bilbo purses his lips, looking around the hotel room. “I’m really sorry you’ve lost your friends, Nori, I really am. But I can’t risk my career...my life. I’m sorry.”

Kili stands with fists clenched, and Bilbo stares up at him for a moment. “You--I--I--need--no.” Kili says, his voice a stuttered whisper to avoid breaking down completely, and he rushes out of the hotel room, slamming the door in his wake.

“I’ll check on him,” Bombur says, following the youngest Alpha out of the room.

“You’ll have to excuse Kili,” Thorin says. “He began to bond with the Omega we rescued from the facility. He’s not handling this well.”

Bilbo sighs. “And the other one? What was he to you, another rescue?”

“My mate for the past ten years,” Dwalin says, tears still in his eyes after all of this time. “I will attempt a rescue no matter what happens tonight. I won’t lose him. I’ll burn this entire city down if I must.”

“Also my little brother,” Nori says, glancing back to Bilbo. “His name is Ori.”

Bilbo lets out a soft gasp. “You never said he was your brother. I didn’t know you had another brother, beside Dori.”

Nori lets out a mirthless chuckle. “Couldn’t very well go telling everybody about my little Omega brother, could I? As much as I wanted to. He’s a good kid. I wish you could have met him. We’ve looked after him for so long. He’ll be twenty-seven next year, you know. And he’s spent it all free, until today. Poor kid. Always wanted to see the city. Do you think he might have seen it as they brought him here?”

Bilbo sighs. “Your brother.”

“And the rescued one, Fili. You should have seen him when we rescued him. Terrified of the world, so innocent. Knew nothing Never been outside. And he’s been abused all his life, sexually, mentally, physically. He deserves a good life. It’s going to be worse for him now that he’s tasted freedom,” Thorin says.

“Fine,” Bilbo growls. “I’ll help you find a way in, and I’ll try to open up a path to them as much as I can,” he says. “But I can’t risk myself. I have a nephew to look after.” 

“No mate of your own?” Thorin asks.

“Too caught up in work,” Bilbo says. “My nephew keeps me busy enough.”

“What happened to his fathers?”

Bilbo sighs. “His Alpha Father passed away when he was young. His Omega father died in childbirth. He was a toddler and came into my care.”

“But his Omega father lived free? Away from the institution?”

“He did,” Bilbo says. “Out west, by the sea where it was safer. He might have survived the birth if he had somebody to properly care for him through the birth.”

Thorin nods. “This resistance is hoping we can change enough minds about the Omega Program,” he says. “So Omegas no longer live in the shadows. So they can access proper healthcare and schools, and the ones incarcerated in those horrible institutions will be free.”

“How do you know they won’t be safer inside? What if they won’t produce offspring when they’re free?”

“That’s all hogwash,” Bofur says from the corner. “Free Omegas produce more offspring than the institutionalized ones. There’s something very wrong with those institutions. They’re doing the opposite of what they claim, and the government won’t admit it.”

Bilbo purses his lips but nods. “I’ve wondered that.”

“So when can you help?”

“Well, my next shift is tomorrow evening. I’ll figure out a way to smuggle you you in. Maybe the night after?”

“I suppose that’s as soon as we can hope,” Thorin says. “I just hope Ori and Fili will be alright until then.”


	22. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori meets other Omegas; Fili is subjected to Smaug; the team begin their rescue, and find a surprise.

Ori is taken back down into the depths of the building. He’s given up fighting, not knowing where he would go if he escaped the burly Alpha guards. The drag him through a corridor, and finally down to a door which one unlocks. He’s pushed in, and the door clicks behind.

He’s quite surprised by what he sees. It’s a large room with brightly colored walls and a plush carpet. There are many Omegas; Ori supposes about fifteen. Several are asleep in a large, dimly lit pit full of colorful pillows and blankets; two others eat at a table. Another sits on the floor, putting together a child’s puzzle. Another is playing with blocks. Aside from the sleeping ones, they all stop and stare at him.

The one with the blocks stands and wanders over; he’s older than Ori, but his dull eyes hold a childlike innocence; much as Fili’s did when he first arrived.

“Hi,” the Omega says. “What’s your name?”

“Uh, Ori,” Ori stammers. “I’m Ori.”

“Uhhori,” the other Omega says. An elderly man from the table comes over, taking the Omega back to the blocks and sitting him down, then returns.

“Don’t mind him,” the Omega says. He’s much older than the rest, Ori notes; old enough to be Ori’s father, if not grandfather. He walks with a small limp and he’s wrinkled with age, but his face is cheerful. “What’s your name, dear one?”

“Ori,” he says again.

“Ori. How unique! We don’t have many that have old type names,” he explains. “Only a few in this lot. You can call me Four. Now, are you hungry or sleepy? Or would you like to play with some toys?”

Ori looks on with shock. “I’m a little too old for toys. Aren’t they too old for toys?”

The Omega chuckles. “My apologies. I didn’t realize you were lucid. Most of the Omegas who are brought here are kept drugged. Most of them won’t be able to hold much of a conversation with you, and they prefer to sleep and play with toys. They’re all very lovely though.”

Ori frowns and looks around the room. “What is this? Will they drug me?”

“This is Smaug’s personal Omega chamber. Where he keeps his favorites. And he’s having you join us! Congratulations.” The last word is far too cheery, and Four swings an arm around proudly, gesturing to the large room.

Ori is horrified. “I need to get out, I’m not meant to be here,” he says. “I need to leave!”

“Shh, calm yourself,” the older Omega says, reaching out and gently rubbing circles on Ori’s back. “I’m afraid you’re here for good, unless he decides he doesn’t want you for himself. If you aren’t from an institute though he’ll probably just put you in one of his brothels, or in the laboratory. This place is much better. He treats this lot well, don’t you worry. You’ll get plenty of attention, at least once a week he comes down to visit, and sometimes he’ll take you back to his room. But we’re well protected, and the guards aren’t allowed to touch us. If you want any toys or new pillows or games you tell me, and I can ask for them.”

“I thought you were all drugged -- how do you know so much?” Ori asks, his nerves fraying rapidly.

“My name is Four, and I take care of this brood. I was one of Smaug’s favorites so many years ago, but age has caught up with me,” he smiles. “Now I look after the younger ones. No more drugs for me. These however,’ he sighs, “still receive daily doses in their food and through needles. Keeps them like this but it’s probably for their own good; no ambitions beyond this room. Now, enough unpleasant talk. Let me show you around. We have several activities to keep you busy!”

Ori just shakes his head, overwhelmed at Four’s nonchalant attitude toward the situation. “No. No, this isn’t right. Why are you so complicit? This isn’t right.”

Four shrugs. “What else can we do? Nobody cares for us. Nobody comes for us. This is far better than the brothels, or worse, his experiments. We should be grateful that he looks out for us.”

“What happens in the brothels and experiments?”

“Our master has many brothels around the nation,” he explains “Omegas there are kept slightly more aware so they can please the Alphas that pay for them. Exhausting work, I hear. But that’s better than the experiments. The Omegas there are subjected to drug trials,” he says.

“How do you know this?”

“That’s where I started,” he says, looking down to the floor, then holding out an arm, full of marks and scars. “They were trying to find out how to increase my pregnancy chances, and trying different formulas on me.”

“I thought you were his favorite?”

“He came across me and decided he wanted me for himself, so long ago. It was much better than the experiments, so I am grateful to him for that, and perhaps that’s why he lets me live and watch the younger ones. Now come, Ori, let’s find you some proper clothes and help you settle in--”

“No! My family will come for me, and they’ll rescue you and everyone else as well,” Ori says. 

“Shh,” Four says, looking about. “They listen to us sometimes. But nobody can come for you. Smaug’s fortress is impenetrable. I know it’s difficult the first few days, but you’ll adjust. The drugs will help you relax.”

“My husband wouldn’t leave me,” Ori says, moving around the room and looking for ways out, the older Omega following.

“Husband?” Four grabs Ori’s arm, then reaches to touch his stomach. “Have you had a child yet?”

Ori pulls away. “No,” he says, leaning on the table with an unexpected yawn. “Not yet.”

“Come,” Four says, taking him by the elbow and leading him to the pit. Two other Omega sleep in the pillows, curling into each other; an older one with blond hair, and a young thin one with a mop of dark hair. “You should rest,” Four says softly. “You’ll feel much better once you’ve rested, then you can wake and have lunch with us.”

Ori doesn’t want to rest, but in truth the fear and fight from the previous twenty-four have taken a toll on his body and mind, and the pillows are warm and relaxing. Sleep claims him quickly.

* * *

Fili wakes hours later; groggy again from the sedative they gave him when he fought. He pulls his hand up to his head with a groan and forces his eyes open. He’s in the biggest bed he’s ever seen, bigger than Kili’s or the purple bed at Thranduil’s. The covers are a deep red, and the room is in the corner of the building, windows on two sides. The sun is setting, leaving a beautiful amber haze in the sky. Fili crawls off the bed toward window, but only steps away he’s stopped by something pulling at his ankle.

There’s a cuff and chain locked there, keeping him linked to the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the ankle up and tugging at the cuff; it’s fastened tight. He turns to look for a tool to work it loose, and notices the tall, dark haired man in the red suit watching with a smile.

“Fifty,” he says. “So glad to have you awake again.”

Fili turns and glares, forcing all of his courage to the forefront. “Why are you holding me here? Where’s Ori? Is he okay?”

“My, you are on aggressive one. Not many aggressive Omegas anymore. I suppose that’s my fault,” he says, moving over to a small desk and picking up a syringe.

Fili tenses, pressing back against the wall. “No. I won’t be drugged anymore. And you’ll let me go.”

Smaug turns with a humored glint. “Will I? And why’s that?”

“I’ll fight back. I don’t want to be here.”

Smaug laughs. “I do like you. So much spirit.” He pauses and set the syringe back down. “I might keep you like this a little longer. Alert and coherent. I don’t do that with most, but you…” Smaug suddenly moves across the room, catching Fili around the middle and holding him close, fingers closing around his jaw. “You interest me. So bold. And gorgeous,” he says, moving his hand to Fili’s golden hair. Fingers twist in it cruelly, and Fili’s head is wrenched back. Smaug leans in, nibbling and sucking at his neck; Fili struggles, but he’s pinned to the wall by the man’s body. “Yes,” he says, coming up. “You are intoxicating, dear one.” He leans down, capturing Fili’s mouth in deep kiss and keeping the writhing Omega in place with his hands and body. Finally he pulls off with a lecherous grin. “You taste wonderful,” he smiles. “My other golden-haired pet is getting old,” he sighs, taking a step back. “It’s time to put him down and make you my new pet.”

Fili shoves him away and fervently yanks at the chain again. “Get off! You won’t have me. I’ve chosen another.” He side steps along the wall, trying to put distance between them, but the cuff on his ankle stops short.

Smaug moves forward again and sniffs the air, tilting his head to the side. “So you have; barely noticeable. Not fully bonded yet, are you? No, you’re not. I can step in and claim that bond easily. Make you my own.” He moves back to the desk, selecting another syringe. 

“I’d like to try you, Fifty.”

“Fili. It’s Fili.”

“It’s whatever I’d like it to be,” he says, moving forward with the syringe. “Now sit down or the guards will come in and help you sit. And I promise they won’t be nearly so kind.”

Fili glances around and finds he’s at a loss for options; there’s nothing but pillows and blankets in reach of his chain, and he can’t escape. He sits. “What’s in that? You said you like me alert.”

“Oh, I do, for now at least. This won’t affect your cognitive functions at all,” Smaug says, taking Fili’s arm and injecting the contents. “But it is a powerful muscle relaxant, so I suggest you lay down before you fall off the bed. And now I can do as I please, and you will be alert for all of it.”

Sure enough, Fili feels limbs grow heavy; his mind is clear and he’s quickly alarmed, stumbling at the end of the bed. “Leave me be,” he snarls, stumbling and falling to the floor.

“Tsk tsk,” Smaug says, moving down to collect Fili under the arms and pull him into the bed. “I warned you, I did.” He reaches down for the waistband of Fili’s pants, giving them a yank. “Now, let’s see what treasures you hold, my golden pet.”

Fili closes his eyes, unable to fight back; tears trickle from his eyes and he feels the man touching him. He wonders why Kili and Thorin haven’t come for him yet. As Smaug’s touches grow more intrusive, he begins to remember the ceiling of the White Institute.

* * *

The entire company, save Oin who attends Bifur in hospital, and the occasional absence of Bombur and Bofur who sit with their cousin, prepare for the infiltration. They’ve found similar security uniforms and altered them to match those of Smaug’s personal security force. They’ve collected weapons for the infiltration team and retrieved scheme plans to see the building layout. Thorin knows he won’t be able to stop Dwalin from joining the team; he agrees to Nori easily, as his skills are unmatched. The problem comes down to the fourth member of the team.

“Gloin would be best suited for this task,” Thorin says, “Kili is still recovering from his injuries”.

“He’s an accountant,” Kili protests. “That’s not going to prepare him for a fight. I’m healed enough! I can fight and climb things!”

Gloin snorts. “I’m stronger than I look. I can do this--”

“I have to go!” Kili shouts, stomping through the hotel room. “I need him, Dad. I need and I won’t sit here knowing that I could be doing more. I’ll follow you there if I have to.”

“You would risk everybody’s lives for your selfish impulses?”

“No,” Kili replies angrily. “You can’t leave me behind, please!”

Thorin walks up to Kili, placing a gentle hand on his son’s cheek. “You need to be here, waiting for him. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“I can’t be any more hurt than I am now, having to sit here knowing that he’s in there and I can’t help him. Nothing has ever felt worse than this,” Kili mutters, and his eyes brim with tears.

“Kili, I’m--”

Dori clears his throat. “Thorin, you may not like this, but I have the uniforms ready. These two will clearly fit you and Dwalin,” he says, setting two of the four sets aside. “But neither of these will suit Gloin,” he frowns. “He’s too big. They are, however, suitable for Nori and Kili. And before you ask, no, I can’t alter one to fit Gloin before tomorrow.”

Kili looks up hopefully.

“Kili, I would do anything to keep you safe from that place.”

“And I would do anything to keep Fili safe. I told him that. I promised him that! I promised him that nothing would ever happened to him,” he says, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. ”I promised him, Dad. And I’ve failed him already. I don’t want to fail him again.”

Thorin turns to Dwalin, who sits sharpening a knife, seeking advice.

“Bring him,” Dwalin says. “If he feels half of what I do right now, he needs to be there. For his own sanity.”

Thorin nods. The rescue feels more and more out of his control, and he can’t ignore the sickening feeling growing in his stomach.

* * *

A terse twenty-four hours pass with preparations. They all have difficulty sleeping, but eventually time passes and the small team are ready to to enter Smaug’s compound. Dori and Gloin will watch from afar. Balin and Oin remain at the hotel to pass messages if required. Bombur and Bofur will be at the hospital, but can come if called. Getting into the compound proves easy through a stormwater drain under the complex. Bilbo waits for them nearby, doing a security perimeter check, and greets them as they arrive in an isolated storage room, changing from wet clothes into the dry uniforms and hiding the gear in the manhole chamber. 

“There’s an elevator down at the end of the hall.” Bilbo hands off an access key. “The alarms will be tested at precisely 11:25pm. Go through that last door, always walk with confidence, and nobody will think anything of it. There’s too many of us, we can’t recognize everyone.”

Thorin smiles gratefully; Bilbo has done far more than originally agreed. “Thank you,” he says.

Nori clasps Bilbo on the back and shakes his hand again. “I owe you everything,” he says. “My brother is everything to me.”

Bilbo smiles at this. “Maybe you all are right. If we all fought back, we could help all the Omegas live free,” he says. “The program isn’t what it set out to be.”

“You should join us,” Thorin whispers. “There are resistance members cropping up everywhere.”

“Contact me after you’ve rescued your friends,” Bilbo says. “I have to get back to my station. Go.”

The small man turns and walks away, leaving Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and Nori in the hall. Thorin swallows and nods to the others. “Let’s go. We’ll try the Omega room first.”

The team moves down the hallway swiftly but not running; they’re dressed in uniforms similar to Bilbo’s but realize the details are not exact. Their first test comes a few minutes after when they board the first elevator. It stops halfway to their destination and another security officer enters; he nods politely and turns toward the doors without a second look. Thorin simply lifts his chin; he hears a small sigh from Kili and casts a sharp look on his son, who quickly mimics Thorin’s impassive mannerisms.

The officer departs and they continue down. It’s not long before they reach the level Bilbo suggested. The infiltration has gone smoothly thus far but Thorin isn’t ready to celebrate once they reach the Omega Chambers. The door is solid, save a narrow glass window. There’s a simple lock on the outside but it’s cleared easily with one of the keys Bilbo was able to find for them.

The door swings open and Thorin turns to the others, but focuses his attention on Kili. “Stay back. If there are other Omegas here, they may be frightened and cause a disturbance. We need to keep them calm.”

Thorin turns and enters through the door; his nose assailed by several Omega scents, mixing and causing him to take a step back in surprise. From around the room, Omegas glance up curiously, some whimpering. Thorin takes a few steps in, and the others slowly follow. This seems enough to spark a reaction amongst the Omegas. A few sit stunned, and one runs to a recessed area full of blankets and pillows and hides himself. 

“It’s okay,” Thorin says quietly to the group. “We’re just here to find Ori and Fili.” He’s met with stares, but it’s a mix of fear and curiosity.

“Th-Thorin? Is it really you?” 

Thorin turns to the corner, where another sleeping area has been set up; Ori stirs from beneath a blanket, raising up on his arms. Thorin smiles and turns back to Dwalin. “Ori’s here,” he whispers, and Dwalin pushes past and moves quickly into the room to embrace his mate. The other Omegas scatter away from Dwalin, drawing themselves towards the far wall near the large recessed sleeping area, the oldest carefully pushing the others behind him.

“My love,” Dwalin says, pulling Ori up against his chest.

“Oh!” Ori says as Dwalin squeezes. “I’m so glad you-- too tight!”

Dwalin’s eyes go wide and he carefully sets the Omega down and begins to check him over. “I’m sorry. Have they hurt you? Are you okay?”

Ori smiles and pulls Dwalin back into a hug. “I’m well enough. I’m so glad you found me,” he finishes. “He hasn’t been back for me yet, but I was afraid they would be,” he says. “I haven’t eaten the food, so I’m really hungry. They gave me one injection. It’s made me a bit dizzy, but it’s not been enough to hurt me, I think.”

Dwalin nods and holds tightly to him. “We’re going to get you out of here,” he tells his mate. 

An elderly Omega pushes forward from the cowering group. “What do you want?” he says. “You’re frightening them! You’re not supposed to be inside the room!”

“We’re only here to rescue the ones that were stolen from us,” Thorin explains and motions to Dwalin and Ori, who are hugging and peppering each other with kisses. “We promise no harm will come to any of you.”

“Where’s Fili?” Kili asks, taking a few steps forward despite Nori trying to keep him back.

Ori shakes his head. “Upstairs. Smaug wanted to keep him at the top, with him. I don’t know what’s happened since then, they haven’t brought him down. He’s been there all of today and most of yesterday. We need to get to him, quickly.”

“Please go,” the elderly Omega pleads. “They don’t need this anxiety in their lives. Please leave.”

“We should take them all with us,” Nori says.

“We can’t yet. We’ll find Fili and then return,” Dwalin says.

“We don’t want to go anywhere,” the old Omega begs, the others fearfully huddled behind him, their collective whimpers and sobs growing louder. “Please. They’re safe, they’re happy, they’re well-cared for! Please go!”

“Let’s move. We can decide what--” Thorin heads for the door but suddenly stops, turning his head sharply toward the group of Omegas huddled near the bedding.

“Thorin?” Dwalin moves to his friend and leader, noting Thorin’s sharp movements and dilated pupils.

“It can’t be,” Thorin mutters, peering into the group of Omegas.

“What?”

“Is there an older Omega amongst your group?” Thorin calls out the the grey-haired omega who is trying to calm the others. “One my age with blond hair?”

The elderly Omega studies Thorin for a moment then nods. He moves to the rear of the group, tugging on an elbow until a small Omega with blond hair and brown eyes steps out from behind the others.

“Oh my god,” Thorin mumbles.

“What is it?” Kili asks, peeking around Nori again.

“Frerin. Your Omega father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dying inside when a few of you guessed the Omega a few chapters back was Frerin. I was shouting in my head that it wasn't Frerin, but he would turn up in the story, and I was giddy to show you! And then I nearly died when one of you correctly guessed last chapter that they'd find Frerin here. Well done. :)


	23. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue group find Fili but he's not as he was; they attempt to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the delay on the comments. I'm really happy that I surprised so many of you with that introduction! Work has picked up hugely and my original plan was to reply to comments now and post at lunch. I won't be around for lunch, so have the chapter now, and I'll reply tonight after work to the wonderful comments that fuel me.

Thorin moves forward toward Frerin, and the group of Omegas all cry out and scurry to get away from the new Alpha. 

“Stop!” The elderly Omega shouts, and Dwalin pulls Thorin back. “You’re scaring them. They don’t like new Alphas.” Sure enough, the group run to the far wall, huddling like small children, Frerin included. The elderly Omega has taken a few steps back as well, uncertain, but lucid and more bold, keeping himself in front. 

“He was my mate,” Thorin says sadly, peering toward the group. “Does he not remember me?”

“Frerin,” the elderly Omega calls out. “Do you recognize this Alpha?”

Thorin is relieved to hear Frerin still has his own name, but watches with sadness as Frerin makes quick eye contact before looking away. “Frerin,” Thorin says again. “It’s me. Thorin. We had six years together before they took you from me. Do you remember? It’s been so long,” he sighs. “But I’ve never stopped thinking about you. Every day I remember the moment you were pulled from my arms, and every night I dream of having you in them again.”

Frerin stares at the carpet, trying to press behind another Omega to hide himself.

Kili pushes ahead to stand beside Thorin; he wavers on his feet, clearly taking in the scents. The elderly Omega watches with apprehension but stays in front of the huddled group of Omegas. “He’s my Omega father?” Kili asks, his voice a small whisper. He doesn’t remember his father; taken when Kili was only a small babe.

“Father?” the grey Omega asks, glancing between Kili and Frerin. 

“Please, let us speak to Frerin,” Thorin pleads. 

“You,” the elderly Omega says, pointing to Kili. “Come forward. Only a few steps. The rest of you step back.”

Kili and Thorin exchange confused looks, but Kili takes two steps forward while Dwalin and Thorin return to the door where Ori waits with Nori. They watch, and suddenly Frerin’s head turns up sharply, staring down Kili. 

“He recognizes you. Your scent,” the grey-haired Omega says. “No sudden movements. Just let him move you.” 

“Okay,” Kili says uneasily, uncertain what to expect. The grey Omega gently pushes Frerin forward, although he needs little prompting; he moves toward Kili instinctively, suddenly wrapping his arms around Kili and dragging him down to the floor, holding him in a hug.

The grey Omega watches, a small smile lighting his face. He turns to Thorin. “Omegas never forget their children,” he explains. “He may remember you in time, but he knows his young.”

“My baby,” Frerin whispers, gently stroking Kili’s hair. “My son. My child.” 

Kili is rigid in Frerin’s arms, and Thorin only stares, open-mouthed until a tear trickles down his cheek. After a few minutes, Kili finally relaxes a little, gently slipping an arm around Frerin and hugging him.

“Do you remember him?” The grey Omega asks Kili.

“No,” Kili whispers. “But...his scent is calming, reassuring. I feel like I have known him forever.” 

The grey Omega smiles. “Then you are truly his son.”

Frerin cuddles Kili as if he’s a small boy and not a lanky adult, long legs haphazardly falling around them. “My baby...my son…” he mutters, smoothing Kili’s hair and holding him close.

The grey Omega glides over. “Frerin is drugged. He wants a baby, like the rest; it’s been drilled into their heads, even though they’ve been out of the institutes for years.” He motions to dolls on the floor. “He doesn’t perceive that you are an adult. I’ve seen it before.” The last sentence is a mere whisper, and turns his attention to the blond Omega. “Frerin, you must let your son up now. Let him stand up.”

Frerin nods obediently; Kili awkwardly finds his feet and takes a few steps back, yet not fully leaving his father. Kili looks to Thorin. He’s obviously confused, having no memory of Frerin, and unsure how to proceed.

“We need to find Fili,” Ori insists, and this snaps Kili out of his state of mind. 

“Yes,” Kili says, smoothing his black jacket. “But what about these ones?”

“I won’t leave Frerin,” Thorin says, looking to the grey Omega. “And I’d rather not leave any of them, but I don’t see any options at this stage.”

“They are safe, provided for,” the grey Omega smiles sadly. “You cannot rescue them all. Ori does not belong here yet; take him, keep him safe. And Frerin,” he sighs. “Frerin should go. Old Omegas are not wanted and disappear from this place. They will no longer want him soon.”

“What about you, then?” Nori asks.

“I am content to watch over this lot as long as he lets me. I want nothing else.” He turns and moves to the other Omegas, who are slowly returning to their sleeping area and curling into the blankets against each other. “If you are able to return, we will wait for you here,” he says, picking up a blanket and covering up one of the younger ones. “Frerin, go with your son. You have to protect him and keep him safe.”

Frerin nods, moving to Kili’s side and taking him by the hand to lead him.

“Good luck,” the grey Omega says, moving behind them and closing the door.

* * *

Fili takes a shuddering breath and blinks away the pain, anger and tears. The last twenty-four hours rival the abuse at the institute, and he keeps thinking of the farmhouse and Kili’s room and pretending he’s anywhere but here. He’s learned so much and come to love being in control of himself. And now that’s all gone, and he can only dream of it, and that’s precisely what he does. A low chuckle drags him back to the present, and he weakly fights the tall man straddling him, but is easily pinned back down to the bed, weak from fatigue and the man’s rough interactions. He’s bruised along his hips and wrists, and patches on his torso after trying to fight him off. 

Smaug looks down at him, gripping his chin in one hand and smoothing back his hair with the other. “Yes,” he smiles. “You will do nicely. My new pet. You feel so good.”

“I am nobody’s pet,” Fili says, sounding more frightened than he would like. “I will never submit to you.”

“I know,” Smaug sighs. “But that’s fine. Smaug Industries provides the best drugs for Omega Institutes around the world.” He runs a finger down Fili’s neck, then leans in and bites Fili’s shoulder, causing the Omega to cry out.

Fili takes a few heaving breaths as the pain dissipates. “W-wh-what drugs?”

Smaug chuckles. “You still know little of the world, don’t you? You might be thinking clearly, but there’s so much you just don’t know.”

“I’m learning,” Fili says defiantly. “They’ve been teaching me.”

“A waste of time,” the tall man says, standing and moving over to a shelf. “But I’ll humor you, while you can still understand it. Years ago the government ordered the mandatory rehoming of all Omegas into Institutes, to _protect_ them.”

“I know that. They taught me.”

“And to help them have more heats and become pregnant more often, they use drugs. Made by me,” Smaug says with a smile. “Every day, my chemicals in foods and syringes, injected into Omegas everywhere.”

“And they don’t work,” Fili hisses. “Thorin said fewer of us are getting pregnant in the facilities than out of them. I only had three heats in the institute!”

“Exactly,” Smaug smiles as he stands. “Just as I designed it. To slow down your ability to procreate. Specifically, I’m trying to allow Omegas to birth Alphas and Betas but fewer Omegas. I’ve nearly perfected the formula, then I’ll release it to the institutes. They’ll think I’ve made progress, more money for me.”

Fili struggles to push himself up from the bed, finally managing to reach a sitting position, although exhausted and unable to move further. “Why would you do that? They said we need more Omegas!”

“Money, my pet,” he replies, reaching out and stroking Fili’s leg. “As long as the government thinks it needs medications to help you, the more money they pay me for my medications and research. And I pay them back by funding their campaigns, helping them get re-elected. And they keep paying for my drugs. So they don’t complain publicly that the medicine isn’t working. No, they deny it, the cowardly power-hungry bastards that they are. A fine little situation for me, selling all those expensive yet ineffective drugs in return for a little campaign money.”

He hand moves up, gently touching along Fili’s neck, examining it before leaning for a side table. "But that’s not the only enterprise I have going. With limited Omegas in the population, there is a black market trade for Omegas. Alphas will pay exorbitant fees to knot an Omega. Do you know how many underground brothels I run in this and other cities? I make more from renting you lot out than I do from selling medications. Alphas are desperate to have their cock in a soft Omega these days, and they pay excellent money for it.” 

Fili’s face twists in anger. “You _use_ us. Abuse us! Omegas are being abused everywhere, daily! And you make this happen!”

Smaug turns back to the bed, carrying a syringe in one hand. He gently cups Fili’s cheek in one hand. “And the best part is, the government lends me Omegas to do my research on. Omegas I can put in my brothels to make money.” Fili grows livid, and raises an arm to push the man’s arm away, Smaug easily pushes it back down. “Calm, pet. That’s one reason for the drugs. To keep your minds clouded; your muscles weak. But you...you’re my new favorite. Do you know what that means for you?”

Fili simply sneers.

“Good food and good bed, and being knotted nearly every evening by me. Now while you’ve been fun to chat to - I admit, I rarely carry on such conversations with mere Omegas - it’s time to make you into the pet I desire. You’ll stay in my rooms and serve me alone. But this,” Smaug taps the needle, “will remove some of that intellect and increase your obedience. So much easier to work with; I'd rather not have to leave more bruises on that beautiful body. Before I developed these serums, the institutes were more like angry prisons than childcare centers,” Smaug grins. “So I developed a drug to calm Omegas and heighten their instinct to submit to Alphas. Been in use for years, a good moneymaker for me. But this is a new formula; I’ve only tested on a few in my laboratory, and results are excellent thus far. Only a single dose and it’s permanent. No daily food chemicals, no daily injections. I won’t be selling this to the government, of course. No money to be made in one-off treatments. But useful for my own purposes.”

Fili goes wide eyed, and tries to pull away. “Don’t! I want to stay like this! I want to see my Alpha again! I need Kili!”

Smaug catches his arm and throws him back into the pillows. He climbs atop, straddling Fili and lifting a finger to his cheek. “Your Alpha is right in front of you, pet,” Smaug purrs, lifting the needle to Fili’s arm. “Now stay still. Soon, you’ll be quiet and pliable with your legs spread, just as you should be.”

* * *

Moving through the hallways is much harder with both Ori and Frerin. Dwalin and Nori keep hold of Ori’s arms, pretending that they are escorting him; however Frerin would prefer to hold Kili’s arm rather than allow Kili to hold him; and he shies away from Thorin completely. Kili glances to Thorin with a frown. Kili knows his father well enough to see the sadness behind his eyes, upset that his mate doesn’t recognize him; yet otherwise he is focused on the mission. As they walk along a guard passes watching inquisitively, noticing Frerin pulling Kili along rather than vice versa.

Kili shrugs and Nori puts on a blinding false grin and quips, “Long as they get there, right?”

The man smiles a bit and moves past, and Kili sighs in relief. The reach the elevator and Thorin turns to the rest of the group. “Perhaps Nori and Kili should remain with Ori and Frerin,” Thorin says. “Dwalin and I can head up and find Fili.”

“No,” Kili says forcefully, surprising even Frerin, who reaches up and pats Kili’s head again, as if to calm him down. “I need to find Fili.”

“Frerin won’t let you go, lad,” Thorin says softly. “I need you to stay with Frerin and keep him safe. I promise I’ll bring Fili back to you.”

“There’s a long hall at the top,” Ori offers. “We can wait there.”

“I need to be there,” Kili says, urgently. “Let’s go.”

“Fine,” Thorin says, holding the elevator door open for everyone to enter. “It’s only one man, right?”

Dwalin steps in, pushing Ori toward the back with Nori in front of him as well. Kili tries to move Frerin to the back, but the Omega tries to push his son behind him. Kili turns, meeting him face to face. “Frerin - Dad? We’re going to do something down the hall. We need to find another Omega. Can you wait with Ori?”

Frerin looks on in confusion, then smiles and raises his hand to Kili’s neck. “My beautiful son. My baby boy.”

“Frerin,” Ori says suddenly. “Come stand with me, understand? Kili is going with the other children on a trip. We’ll be good parents and wait here for him. Okay?”

Frerin looks at Ori, then to Kili and Thorin. Finally he nods. “Okay. Don’t be late,” he says, standing on his toes and pulling Kili down to kiss his nose.

Kili blushes. “I won’t.” Nori ushers Ori and Frerin into a side room, and Kili looks to Thorin and Dwalin, his cheeks red. “I’m sorry, I--”

“Don’t apologize,” Thorin says. “He’s only doing what he knows. If it helps him, keep doing it.”

Kili nods, and Thorin pushes on down the long, dark hall with Kili in the middle and Dwalin at the end of the trio. They carry weapons tucked into the waistbands of their black clothing. When they reach the end, Thorin pulls out the master keycard and swipes the lock. The door slides open smoothly, and they enter into a large office; it’s dimly lit, and beyond they can see the lights of the city. It’s shortly after midnight, and Kili can’t help but stare at the cityscape.

From a side room there’s a rumble and the door slides open. “What could you poss--” The tall man, clad in dark pajamas, stops and a smile crosses his face. “Those are the worst imitation uniforms I have ever laid eyes. Tell me, did none of my staff notice?”

Kili turns to Thorin, and and Thorin and Dwalin simply stare back at the tall man.

“No. Well, some heads will roll in the morning. Now, before I call the real security up to fix this situation, kindly tell me why you felt the need to visit my suites. Is it the view? You really should have waited until sunrise, it’s much more splendid.”

“We’ve come for an Omega you took from us,” Thorin says.

“I have a great deal many Omegas in this facility,” he says, yawning. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Fili,” says Kili, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“What? Which one?”

Kili clears his throat. “Fili. His name is Fili.”

A malicious smile creeps across Smaug’s face. “And you are?”

“Kili. I’m his Alpha.”

“Not much to look at, are you? It’s no wonder he wasn’t fully bonded. Fili has a new Alpha, one far more formidable than yourself, child.”

Thorin notices Kili bristle.

“Where is he?” the young Alpha demands; a strength rarely heard coming through in his voice.

Smaug smiles and indicates the door behind him. “Come this way. My new pet was only sleeping. The injections make them tired, you see.” He turns and exits the office, and Kili quickly follows, despite Thorin grabbing desperately for his son. 

“Pet,” Smaug calls out in a musical voice. “You have visitors.” He walks around the large bed, and Kili follows; Thorin and Dwalin behind but keeping a further distance. In a nest of crimson pillows and blankets on the floor lays Fili; nude aside from black collar around his neck, and a slender chain wrapped lazily around one bedpost of the bed. Smaug reaches the bedpost, unwrapping the chain and giving it a small tug, a very pleased grin on his face. “Up, pet.”

Fili rouses, sitting up and looking out the window. 

Smaug sighs. “Over here, lovely,” and Fili turns away from the window, looking to Kili and the others and simply blinking.

“Fili!” Kili gasps and pushes forward, but Smaug steps between them, pushing Kili back with a short shove.

“Stay back,” Smaug warns in a menacing voice. 

“Fili, are you okay?” Thorin asks, carefully maintaining distance. Fili merely stares at him, then yawns and begins to lay back down. Smaug laughs.

“Fili?” Kili asks, his voice high and full of fright. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Smaug says, throwing the chain down onto the bed. “Look at him; perfect again. They’re docile and frightened little lambs but they part their legs when you tell them to. What more could you want from an Omega. This one...this one, however, was strong and defied me. It was somewhat refreshing, but we all know how ridiculous that is - who wants a disobedient Omega? But as you can see I’ve broken him back down again. He’s exactly as he’s meant to act; ready for me. Now as you can see, he has no desire to go with you--”

“What’s wrong with him! What did you do to him!” Kili’s hands are in tight fists, his eyes wide.

“Merely take away those pesky thoughts that distract him from serving his purpose,” Smaug smiles. “Given a serum that disables his intellect. Sort of rearranges those thought processes until nothing can get through. Permanently, in his case. I won’t have to worry about conversations with this one anymore; he’ll be lucky to form a complex thought. He is mine. Now that you’ve seen that, I’m giving you one chance to depart this facility alive. Leaving behind the other two Omegas you are trying to steal from me, of course.”

There’s a shuffle behind them, and Thorin turns to see Ori and Frerin pushed in; Frerin desperately clutching at Ori and Ori holding on just as much. Nori follows with a guard, wrists cuffed together and his lip split and bloody. He stares at his boots, face fallen. Behind him, another four guards enter, one holding Nori’s weapon.

“Fili,” Kili whispers again, a tear running down his cheek, oblivious to everyone else “Please, say that you’re going to be okay. Tell me it’s not true. Tell me you recognize me. Please!”

“Pet, tell me who that Alpha is,” Smaug says, pointing to Kili. 

Fili looks up inquisitively at Smaug, then to Kili, and merely pulls a blanket over his nude body and lays in the pillows.

Smaug laughs. “He probably does recognize you. But he can no longer process those thoughts. And he’s a little tired. We had a very busy day. I took my pleasure several times, you see.”

“Fili,” Kili cries, rushing over, pushing Smaug aside to embrace Fili. Fili only lays in his arms, adjusting himself to find a warm, comfortable position against the young Alpha. Kili drops his chin onto Fili’s golden hair, sobbing. 

Thorin and Dwalin are too caught up in watching Kili cradle Fili that they miss Smaug shifting to a small table and reaching in the drawer. Smaug rolls his eyes and withdraws a small handgun, aiming it at Kili while turning to the others. “Gentlemen, your weapons on the floor please.” 

“You wouldn’t dare risk your reputation on a murder,” Thorin wagers.

Smaug laughs. “What makes you think I haven’t done this before? That you’re the only ones to stand in my way?” He cocks his weapon, keeping it aimed at Kili’s head. “I’d rather keep my new pet. People go missing every day. It would be tragic and might have a brief mention on the last page of the news, but honestly, would anybody care? None of you look important.” He levels the gun.

“You wouldn’t-”

“In three seconds I fire if those weapons are still in your hands.”

Unwilling to risk Kili’s life, Thorin and Dwalin silently reach into their uniforms, removing their own pistols and setting them on the reflective obsidian surface. Kili, however, doesn’t respond and stays pressed into Fili, whispering and holding him, trying to provoke a response from the Fili he remembers. Smaug ignores the youngest Alpha, obviously not considering him to be a threat in this state. A guard collects the two weapons from the floor.

“Good. Now, I could use some rest,” he says, lowering his weapon. “Guards, take the Omegas down to the Omega chambers where they belong, except for my new pet. And put these men out with the rubbish. The compactor, if you please.”

Guards move up to restrain Thorin and Dwalin, and they back away; another approaches Kili, trying to pull him up.

“No! Get off of me! I won’t leave him!” He shouts, clinging to Fili desperately. “Let me go!” 

One Alpha has Ori, who in turn holds Frerin tightly. The older Omega is trembling and staring at Kili, who fights weakly against the guard trying to pull him from Fili. “No,” Frerin whispers, watching the guard tugging at his son.

Ori struggles against the single Alpha holding his elbow when Frerin tears forward out of his grasp, rushing for Kili and the man struggling to pull the young Alpha away. “Get off of him! Don’t touch my son!”

Frerin pulls at the guard’s coat but is unable to budge him; instead he kneels down and tries to pull his son into a protective hug. The Omega begins tearing at Kili’s jacket in a bid to hold him close, and grasps the pistol within. He withdraws the gun and holds it up at the guard, mimicking Smaug’s earlier action. This draws at attention of everyone in the room, and the fighting ceases to watch the interaction.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Smaug says.. “He doesn’t even know how to remove the safety!” The tall man moves towards Frerin. “Pet,” he sighs. “You’re resisting the drugs again, aren’t you? Let me help you. They’ll take you back downstairs and you’ll be comfortable--””

Frerin throws the gun at Smaug. It hits him square in the face, and Smaug cries out, stumbling back and dropping his own weapon. Frerin rushes forward and picks that up, holding it out and pointing it at Smaug while standing in front of Kili again, who still holds an unresponsive Fili in his arms.

The guards all stumble and turn to Smaug for instructions. Smaug lifts a hand to his bloody nose and stares angrily at his guards. “You idiots. He doesn’t know how to use it. He _threw_ it. Just get it and take him back downstairs!” Smaug takes two steps forward and Frerin throws the gun again. Smaug dives for it, and it fires as it hits the ground. 

The bang causes the older Omega to cry out and run for Kili, pushing him into the pillows beside Fili and throwing himself over both of them. Thorin and Dwalin begin to fight the ones trying to cuff them; Dwalin throws an elbow into the first guard’s face, and Thorin swings lands a first in second guard’s throat. Nori struggles again his own bonds, the one holding him reaching up to hit him. Once the two nearest guards are stunned, Dwalin and Thorin are quick to retrieve their weapons off a third guard and firing at their captors; the one with Nori’s weapon indiscriminately returning fire. The room explodes into a chaos of shouts and bangs; windows shatter and decorations fall.

The gunfire ceases and the room is still save the moaning. Thorin pulls himself off the floor, chest heaving; a bullet grazed his neck, but he feels no other aches. Nori sits atop his guard, quietly choking the breath out of the man with his bound hands. Three guards lay dead in the middle of the room, surrounded by dark blood; another is gasping softly. Dwalin is wrapped around Ori, checking over his mate for injuries. Smaug is crumpled against the wall, letting out short breaths.

“Kili? Frerin? Fili?” Thorin runs over to the pile of pillows beside the bed; all three are face down in the pile. 

Kili turns over with a grunt. “Is everyone okay?”

“Are you?” Thorin says, extending a hand to his son. 

“I think so,” he says, accepting the hand and pulling himself to his knees. “Fili? Frerin?” They don’t reply, although that’s not unexpected. Fili rolls over, blinking; there’s blood on his bare chest and Kili gasps. “Fili!” He begins to gently wipe at it with his sleeve, although Fili looks unconcerned, yawning and turning back into his pillows.

“Frerin,” Thorin says, gently rolling his mate over. And there, pouring from Frerin’s shoulder, is a stream of a blood and a dark wound. Frerin moans.

“No,” Thorin says with a gasp. “No! Dwalin, call Oin. Get him to meet us at the hotel. Frerin has been shot!”

Kili sits back down to help and Frerin rolls towards his son, hooking one arm around Kili’s leg. “My baby,” he moans, scrunching up his eyes in pain. “I won’t let him hurt you. He won’t, he won’t. My baby, my son.”

“Yes,” Kili says. “Your son.” He looks up to Thorin; tears run down the older Alpha’s face.

“My bandage,” Kili says, tearing open the buttons of his shirt and tugging off the last remaining gauze over his collarbone and pressing it to Frerin’s shoulder to curb the bleeding.

“Help me get him up,” Thorin says. Kili stands, and he gently begins to lift Frerin, but Thorin steps in and takes him. Frerin whimpers again at the loss of his son’s touch, but can’t fight back. “We need to leave. Quickly.”

“Fili, we’re going,” Kili says, pulling on the Omega’s arm. Fili’s eyes flutter but he doesn’t reply. “Fili?” Kili asks again, sadly. This time he returns a soft smile, yet not showing he understands what’s happening around him. 

“Let me,” Dwalin says, coming over to collect Fili into his arms. Kili collects the chain and coils it up, laying it in Fili’s lap until they can sever it. Nori has freed himself, and takes up two guns, giving one to Ori.

Nori leads the way, followed by Ori, then Dwalin carrying Fili and Thorin carrying Frerin. Kili brings up the rear, collecting his own weapon from the floor. As they exit, Kili turns and stares angrily at Smaug, who’s bleeding out on the floor. “You took my mate. And you’ve hurt my father. Both of them.” He lifts his pistol and aims it at the man.

“Kili,” Thorin says sharply. “Leave him.”

“He doesn’t deserve to live.”

“And he won’t, not in that state. Deny him a quick death. He doesn’t deserve that either.”

Kili bites his lip and nods. He closes the door, leaving Smaug alone, and the group head down the hall for the elevator. Soon after they’re in the basement; they’ve had to kill one guard and restrain another who chose not to fight them. They find a large black van, and Nori jumps in the driver’s seat with Ori in the passenger’s. Kili climbs into the back, and Fili is set beside him; he slips in and out of sleep, oblivious to things around him. Dwalin helps Thorin carry Frerin in; they’ve bandaged the wound but Frerin is unconscious. 

“Hold on,” Thorin whispers, gently squeezing Frerin’s hand. “We’ll patch you up, you’ll come home and enjoy the farm. Kili will be there, you can watch him, and maybe we’ll have grandchildren soon.”

Beside him, Kili merely holds Fili’s hand, his jaw set and his eyes red. Dwalin frowns and looks to Nori. “Let’s get to the hotel then ditch the van,” he says. “We may have restored our family,” he says with an appreciative glance at Ori, “But they’re going to need some looking after.”

* * *

Fili blinks. He’s warm and comfortable again; he remembers being cold, and snuggling into the red pillow and blankets. Red. It was the only color there in a sea of mostly black. There was a tall man with dark hair; he tried to breed Fili, over and over. Then he slept. He was so tired. So very tired and needed to sleep. Then there were people, and loud noises, and more loud noises. Frightening noises. Fili sits up with a cry.

“Shh, you’re safe, you’re okay,” the voice says. A man is wrapping himself around Fili, holding him and hugging him. He clearly smells Alpha; very strong. Fili wonders if the man will be breeding him soon. He hopes he’ll be pregnant, and then he can go to the birthing center, where he’ll be happy.

He looks around; he’s in a room that’s small and dark and full of brown. He’s not used to brown. He knows it, but it’s not a cheery color although it doesn’t feel bad either; it’s a bit warm. There’s a few alphas around, and a couple betas and an omega. They seem to be concerned about something on the other bed. He can just smell another Omega scent, but it’s very weak. The other Omega is sick, he slowly realizes. Fili snuggles against the Alpha man holding him.

_Kili._

“Mmm,” he moans in response to the voice in his head. The arms curl around him tighter, and he buries his face into the shirt.

“Shh, Fili. Are you okay?”

“Alpha. Keeps us safe, protects us, makes us pregnant.”

The arms stiffen. “Do you remember me?”

“I’m tired,” he says again. “Why am tired? Can I sleep now?”

There’s a deep sigh from nearby, and another body sitting onto the bed. Another Alpha. “Kili, come here.”

The hands let him go but the body only turns away, and Fili merely turns and closes his eyes, enjoying the fluffy pillow under his head.

“You may have to let him go, you understand this? If Smaug did indeed inject him with permanent mind-altering drugs...then you may not get Fili back like you had him. We’ll still care for him, but he may stay in this child-like state. But he won’t be the Fili you grew to love. I’m sorry, son.”

Fili hears a sniffle, then sobbing. Something stirs inside him, and he reaches out, grasping at the Alpha’s knee and laying his head again it. The Alpha is crying even harder, but Fili can’t understand why. He’s tired, and just wants to sleep before they begin to try and breed him. The Alpha’s hands settle onto his back and shoulder, and Fili falls back asleep with the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview will be delayed - sorry! Just learned today I'm the lynchpin in a $50m project at the office, and they're taking away most of my small jobs to free up my time for this one. So likely to be some late nights and weekend work. Fifty should be finished within 2 weeks anyway, it just might cause hiccups in the next writing project/story and updating Fifty during morning tea/lunch.
> 
> Also, if you find any errors, please send me a note [here](http://furynz.tumblr.com/ask) \- I did a great deal of revision post-beta reader, and didn't get my last read through in. I really do know the difference between to/too, then/than, etc, but when I'm in a hurry I stuff them up constantly, or leave lots of typos.


	24. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group return to the farmhouse.

A month later and they’re back at the farmhouse. There was initially some concern over coming back; after all, Smaug’s guards had been there. They have few options and have been hyper-aware, setting up a new perimeter fence and keeping their weapons near. It didn’t take long before interest shifted however, further reassuring the group.

Gandalf swept into the Smaug Industries compound with another team within 48 hours of Smaug’s demise, when the media were all over the facility with news of his death. He asked for Thorin’s help but understood that Frerin was now a priority for Thorin; but Nori and Gloin went along. They’ve managed to rescue the remaining Omegas and cart them away to safe houses. Not only were the ones in Smaug’s personal harem rescued, but a number from within the research facility who were being treated as lab rats. The rescue wasn’t in the televised news, of course; the government controlled the news and wouldn’t admit such a failure of their most highly-funded research institute. Although the news couldn’t ignore the fire that suddenly ravaged the compound, taking down nearly everything in its wake. 

But the television was only one source of the events and details behind it. Word-of-mouth spread of the rescued Omegas, and particularly the state of the ones that were experimented on. Some were found very ill, and despite their rescue were in no state to survive much longer. Others were permanently disfigured or disabled. News of this abuse, events and Smaug’s true purpose surfaced, fuelled by many of Smaug’s own staff, and led by a Beta named Bilbo. He provided footage and documents, and his name became well-known and suddenly he was considered a hero. Very little was said of Thorin and his group, but they were grateful for that, and happy to let Bilbo tell their story. Following his words, people suddenly found their voices. Many were happy to support the freeing of Omegas back to their families, once they no longer feared the government’s influence. Anger seethed among all classes of the population, although the lowest classes were fastest to express discontent. Opinions of those who had been in favor of the institutes quickly shifted among all classes. Within two weeks, the first rally in years took place, mixing both the privileged, working and country classes. Politicians who had supported the institutions changed their stance and shifted blame, eager to save face.

The resistance was empowered by the demise of the government’s largest research facility and drug manufacturer. Power would soon return to the low-classed people in the country, the experts predicted, as they tracked the fast-moving turn of events regarding the Omega Institutions. 

The resistance had grown into a revolution, and society was changing again.

But none of that mattered in the house. They should have been proud of what they helped accomplish; instead, they walked about quietly, attending their usual duties; an air of melancholy over the house. Bifur was released from hospital after a couple weeks, and Bombur and Bofur sat near to their cousin. He should have stayed longer, had better care, and been sent to a therapist. Instead, as a lowly member of rural class, he was cast back out quickly. He was mostly himself, although he had difficulty speaking now, and sometimes behaved strangely. The rest took it in stride, helping Bifur to fit back into life, which he generally was able to do.

Thorin walks out on the porch of the farmhouse. On a wooden bench sits Dwalin and Ori, curling against each other. They hadn’t let each other go since Ori had been rescued. On the other side of the porch, in a large sofa that had been brought out, lays Frerin. He blinks in the sunlight, a small happy smile across his face, despite the bandage across his chest. After the rescue they’d rushed him back to the dusty hotel, where Oin waited to extract the bullet and stitch up the wounds. It was rough work, done on the a bed with a patchwork duvet and very few medical materials. The chance of infection was high. Should anything have gone wrong, there were no options, no other medical professionals to help. Dori helped Oin; his stitching skills showed his steady hand, and his assistance may well have saved the Omega’s life. After a tense several hours and a messy blood transfusion, Oin declared the operation a success, and the only obstacle was to prevent infection. 

Fortunately, Frerin is improving, both physically and mentally. Thorin sits down beside him, gently patting his knee. Frerin turns to nuzzle against Thorin’s arm.

“Do you remember this, Frerin? The farm house? Talking about children playing in the yard?”

“I like it here,” Frerin says. “I want to stay with you. Will you let me stay with you?” 

Thorin smiles broadly. His mind is clearing, but it’s not quite there yet. Thorin pats his knee again. “Of course, love. You will always stay with us.”

“Good. I want to watch Kili be a grown up,” he says, turning towards his son, who sits in the front yard with Fili. He’s finally come to the realization that his son is an adult now, and fortunately, this didn’t bother him.

Thorin’s throat constricts as he observes Kili and the young Omega. Fili hasn’t shown signs of improvement. Not yet. He remembered Kili’s name, and some of the others, but he forgot others. He would occasionally wet himself, and forget to eat or brush his teeth. His mental state was even worse when they first rescued him from Thranduil.

“Blue,” Fili says, grabbing a violet crayon and marking down the page.

“No, no,” Kili says, trying to sound light and playful but his voice is strained. “That’s violet. This one is blue.” He exchanges the crayons and Fili continues to draw lines down the page.

“Color,” he grins.

“Remember how to draw a house? Or a barn?” Kili asks, picking up a few crayons and turning the page. “Show me how you can draw a barn, Fili.”

Fili picks up a yellow crayon and draws a straight line, then grins and looks at Kili. “Yellow.”

“Yeah. It’s yellow,” Kili says with a sigh. It’s not been easy. Fili often sleeps in his bed, curling into him every night; but it’s not the same. Otherwise, Fili doesn’t treat him much different than the other Alphas. Kili fears that if he were to go into heat, he wouldn’t want any Kili any more than the others. Was this the way it had always been? Was their love really a mistake, two young men with no experience? That hurts Kili just as much as knowing he may never have Fili back.

Kili picks up the red crayon and draws the barn; he follows with the chicken coop, a van that Dwalin’s fixing, some corn and finally the green hills that border one side of the farm. Fili watches, then picks up the violet crayon and scribbles over the drawing. Blue!”

Unable to handle anymore, tears slip from Kili’s cheeks and he stands, quickly wiping them away and rushing into the house. Dwalin, Ori and Thorin look on with concern; Frerin moves to stand. 

“Kili?” the oldest Omega calls out, standing and wincing as his arm shifts.

“No, no,” Thorin stands and pulls Frerin into a careful hug. “You rest. I’ll look after him, okay? I’ll check on our son.”

The words ‘our son’ seem to stir Frerin, and he looks up into Thorin’s eyes as if seeking some sort of confirmation. He seems to find it, then nods. “Okay. Make him better.”

“I will, love,” Thorin gently kisses Frerin’s forehead and helps him to sit down again. 

“I’ll watch them,” Dwalin says, nodding to Frerin and Fili. “Go.”

Thorin turns and races in behind his son; Kili has retreated to his room, the door mostly closed. Inside, Kili is sobbing into a blanket - Fili’s purple blanket. The kittens sit at the end of the bed, watching as if they know something is wrong.

“Oh, Kili,” Thorin says, moving in and sitting down beside him. “This is going to be hard, for a very long time.”

“I think it would have been easier if he told me he didn’t love me anymore and left. Seeing him like this...it’s not right. It’s not right.”

“I know, I know,” he says, sweeping Kili against his chest and hugging him. “Just keep teaching him and loving him. It’s the best we can do.”

“I will, but I want him back,” Kili cries. “Maybe they can find something to reverse the drug,” he says. “Maybe it won’t be permanent.”

Thorin wishes he could encourage Kili’s positive thoughts, but in truth, Fili has only grown worse as they arrived home. He’s forgetting things he knew when he first arrived, and even struggling to feed himself on some days.

“Shh, shh,” he says, trying to calm his son’s hiccups and sobs. The door swings open slightly and Fili is standing there, Ori behind him.

“Ori, this isn’t the best time,” Thorin says, allowing Kili to hide his red eyes in his shoulder. “Maybe we should make the small room up for Fili again.”

“Kili?” Fili says, holding out his hand. 

“I’m sorry, he insisted, and he was getting rather stubborn about not getting his way. I tried to hold him back, but he came up anyway.” Ori shuffles behind Fili, tugging on his sleeve.

“Then get Dwalin to carry him out!” Thorin shouts, causing everyone to flinch and the two kittens to run under the bed.

Fili approaches the young Alpha, then a tear falls from his eye. “Kili?”

Thorin sighs, and wipes the tear from Fili’s cheek. “What is it, Fili?”

“I need Kili,” he says simply, holding out his hand. “I need him.” He holds out his hand and drops a crayon on the bed; it’s white. “I don’t want this one. It’s broke. I need Kili to make colors. This one won’t make colors.” He continues to stare at the crayon, then his lip suddenly quivers. “I don’t want to go back there. Don’t make me go back there.”

“Fili,” Thorin sighs, bringing up a hand onto Fili’s arm, rubbing in to comfort him. Occasionally he has flashbacks to the White Institute or Smaug’s suites, and he can become quite distressed. “We won’t make you go back there. I promise. You have a home here as long as you want to stay here.”

“Want to stay with Kili,” he says, pushing past and crawling into the bed, nuzzling against Kili who turns away with an angry look, trying to ignore the entire debacle.

“Get out,” Kili says. “I just want to be alone. I’ve tried so hard, but I need to be alone right now.”

“I want you to draw with me,” Fili says, clawing at Kili’s shirt.

“GET OFF!” and Kili pulls away and jumps off the other side of his bed, causing Fili to pitch forward and nearly fall off the bed. Thorin catches the Omega, casting an angry glance at his son, but Kili races out the door, not looking at anyone. 

Fili begins to cry, clutching at Thorin’s shirt. “Kili, Kili,” he mutters.

Thorin, feeling a headache develop, scoops Fili up and carries him out before depositing him in the small bedroom with the grey bed. “Stay here,” he says. “I’ll get your colors.”

Ori looks heartbroken. “Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t know that--”

“It’s okay. Maybe some dinner will help everyone.”

“Yes, yes. I’ll go start dinner.” 

Thorin follows Ori down the stairs, and the Omega disappears into the kitchen while Thorin heads outside to grab Fili’s crayons and sketchbook. He pauses to look through it. The beginning is nothing but lines; drawn while he was taken by Thranduil. Then he sees Kili’s picture of the house and the three of them, and he smiles. It’s followed by Fili’s attempts at drawing things around the farm, and Thorin flips through, marveling as his skill grew quickly. 

He flips through, and stops with a gasp as he finds a picture of Kili in bed, playing with the kittens. It’s amazing work with much skill, practice and tenderness. He flips a few more pages, and suddenly the harsh reality of straight lines is back. He claps the book shut and heads upstairs.

Fili is huddled in the corner under an old blanket, muttering about the color brown. Thorin kneels down, setting the crayons and book on the bed. After a moment he pauses, picking up the book and tearing out the picture of Kili and the kittens, along with a few others. He doesn’t want Fili - the new Fili - to draw over them. They’re a reminder of better days. He sets the book back down again, and Fili snatches it under the covers.

“Hot,” Fili says from under the blanket. “Hot. Kili. Where’s Kili? Hot.”

“Kili’s busy. Come out from under the covers and you’ll get a breeze from the window,” Thorin says. Fili isn’t exhibiting any other signs of going into a heat, his scent is the same as always, and the day is quite warm.

“No. Kili.”

“Fine,” Thorin says. “You can stay there and be hot then.” He closes the door and pinches the bridge of his nose, regretting his words immediately. He realizes that he needs to get away as much as Kili does.

* * *

The dinner is a dull event, like all have been since the rescue of the Omegas. Fili refuses to come out of his room, complaining about the heat, and Kili finally returns to the house from hiding somewhere on the farm and heads straight to his room. It’s probably best for everybody, and Ori ends up being the one to take food up to the both of them. Kili gives him a weak smile and shuts the door, but Ori finds Fili laying in the corner, huddled under a grey blanket, crying.

“Fili?” he says, walking in and kneeling down. “What’s wrong?”

“Broke,” he says. “Broke.”

“What’s broke? Ori asks. “Your crayons? Did one of them break?”

“No,” Fili whines, as if the truth is plain to see. “Me. Broke.”

Ori reaches out and rests a hand on Fili’s arm; he’s burning up. His scent has neither increased nor diminished, and that worries the other Omega. He runs downstairs to find Oin; the others watch as the healer runs up with Ori, and Thorin follows, Dwalin not far behind.

Dwalin reaches the door and pulls Ori back gently. “If he’s sick, you should stay away,” Dwalin says. “Don’t want you catching it.”

Ori nods and moves back down the stairs, Dwalin, at his side. Thorin looks in where Oin checks Fili’s temperature and vitals. “His blood pressure is sky high, as is his heart rate,” Oin says with concern. “But I can’t see why.” He turns back to Fili. “Fili, do you feel sick? What hurts?”

“Hot,” Fili says simply, snuggling under a blanket. 

“Why does he keep bundling himself up?” Thorin asks. “Fili, let go of the blanket and you’ll cool down.”

“No. Hot.” He holds the blanket closer as Oin checks his other vitals.

Oin turns back to Thorin. “We need to get him into an ice bath to bring his temperature down. There might be permanent damage if this fever stays this high.”

Thorin chuckles mirthlessly. “I doubt it can do much more to him.” Oin gives him a dark look, and he turns and heads toward the bathroom. He begins to run the cool water, calling to Kili to grab all the ice from the freezer and bring it up. Kili sighs and grabs a bucket, helping though it’s clear he’d rather be hiding.

Once the tub is nearly full Thorin stop Kili and wraps his arms around his son’s shoulders. “I understand you need time to yourself,” he says. “That’s fine. But you can’t take your anger out on him. Fili nearly fell off the bed when you ran out. He could have been hurt. Don’t do that again.”

“I’m sorry,” Kili says. “I would never intentionally hurt him. I just love him so much. It really pains me to see him like this. I’m not angry with him, I’m just angry at what happened to him. I just needed some time to myself, I was overwhelmed.”

“Make time before you reach that point again, understand?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now do you want to help get him into this bath?”

Kili sighs but nods. “I’ll help.”

“I think he’ll like that. He may not remember the two of you,” Thorin says, “but he seems to recall that are special to him. He asks for you.”

“I know, and that makes it worse.”

Thorin bites his lip and nods, heading back to the small room with the single bed. Oin is sitting on the floor beside Fili, holding him up; Fili’s eyes are closed. “He just passed out,” the doctor says. “His temperature is dreadfully high. Is it ready?”

“Yes,” Thorin kneels down, reaching underneath the Omega’s arms and legs and scooping him up. He’s only in a pair of sweatpants, his shirt already stripped. “Kili, get the doors.”

Kili nods, and Thorin picks up his son’s increased anxiety through his scent. Thorin carries Fili down the hallway into the bathroom. Oin strips Fili’s pants and underwear before they gently lay him into the bath; it sloshes over the edge, and Kili jumps back as the cold hits his foot.

“Isn’t that too cold?” he asks, concerned. 

“Only for a short while, lad,” Oin says. “If his body temperature stays that high, he may never recover.”

Kili frowns and nods, kneeling beside the tub where Thorin holds Fili’s head out of the water; surprisingly, he hasn’t responded to the bath at all. “Fili,” he whispers. “You’re going to be okay. Just a little illness is all, just like when you had the cold.”

Kili reaches out and smooths pieces of the Omega’s blond hair back from his face.

“You should braid it out of the way for him,” Thorin suggests, tilting Fili’s head carefully.

Kili nods and carefully takes a section from the side of his head and creates a gently curving braid away from his face. He leans over the tub, doing the same to the other side, then lets them rest softly against Fili’s ears.

“He’s so beautiful,” Kili says, his voice hitching. “Why did all of this have to happen to him? He’s been through so much. Growing up in the institute, abused, then when everything started going right, and it’s all come crashing down again. It’s not fair.”

Thorin reaches up a hand and places it on the back of Kili’s neck. “It’s not. But we can--”

“Kili?” Fili’s trembling hand emerges from the bath, reaching up for Kili’s arm. “Cold...so cold.”

“Let’s get him out,” Oin says. “Get some towels and a blanket ready.”

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Kili says, racing into the hall and grabbing a few of the largest bath towels before returning. Thorin is hoisting Fili out under his arms again, and Oin moves his legs over the side. Fili collapses down to his knees, and they quickly wrap him up, towelling off the cold water.

“Kili? Want--”

“Shh, lad. You’ve caught yourself another sickness. Don’t push yourself.” Oin takes a towel down the Omega’s arms then moves to his legs. “Just sit quietly.”

“Okay.” 

Thorin does his best to keep supporting Fili’s back.

“He’s dry,” Oin declares. “Let’s get him into a blanket and into bed. It might do to have somebody lay with him and comfort him.”

“I’ll do it,” Kili says quickly. “I should. Take him to my room, the bed is better.”

Thorin meets Kili’s eyes, and Kili gives him a small nod to say he can manage. Thorin inclines his head, then wraps the blanket around Fili and picks him up into his arms again. Kili rushes ahead, clearing the bed of two fairly large kittens, stripping his shirt and pants and climbing into his bed.

Thorin sets Fili in front of him, carefully clearing the blanket and laying it over the two of them, then tucking it in front of Fili carefully. Kili wraps his arms around Fili, and he can feel the Omega nestle back into him. “Comfortable?” Thorin asks, and to his surprise, two heads nod. Oin pushes forward with a thermometer, pressing it into Fili’s ear and waiting a moment.

“He’s still hot, but better. I’ll check again in an hour’s time.”

“Call us if you need anything,” Thorin says, following Oin out of the room and closing the door.

Kili pulls Fili against him and snuggles against his shoulder and neck. Fili’s hand works its way back, finding Kili’s with a snug grasp. “Love you,” the Omega says simply, then drops his head and stays silent. Kili smiles as a tear rolls down his cheek and slips into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The household deals with Fili's sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork links!  
> [This](http://dirtydwarfdick.tumblr.com/post/98687075524/just-a-super-messy-celebration-piece-because-fili) by dirtydwarfdick. (NSFW)  
> [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99170262254/meep-this-was-one-of-my-fave-scenes-from-fifty) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen.  
> [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99443467264/im-going-to-give-it-to-you-one-more-time) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen. (NSFW)  
> [This](http://serpentine-kings-alien-queen.tumblr.com/post/99676868329/kili-stands-lifting-the-both-of-them-and-reaches) by serpentine-kings-alien-queen.  
> 

The night is terrible; Kili hasn’t been able to sleep much, but he’s finally fully awake, jarred by the sounds of Fili breathing fast, nearly hyperventilating, and the amount of heat radiating from the Omega. It’s the middle of the night but he runs to his father’s room and then to Oin’s. Oin checks him over but Fili won’t wake. His pupils are dilated and his heart is racing again.

“Another bath,” Oin says. “I can only guess that the drug Smaug gave him is part of the problem, and without knowing more, I’m not sure what else I can do to help him,” he sighs. “But if his temperature rises any higher, he won’t survive.”

The trio prepare another cold bath and lower the Omega into it; he doesn’t respond at all. After a few minutes they pull him from the cold water, lowering him onto a towel. Dwalin and Ori are in the hallway, watching with concern; there’s noise downstairs, others waking as well. 

Fili is laid out on a towel beside the bath as Oin and Thorin gently dry him; Kili paces behind, dark circles under his eyes; waves of worry emanating from his form.

“Kili, you’re not helping. Step back until you calm down,” Thorin says, pushing Kili away from Fili’s prone form.

“I can’t! I need to be near him!”

Fili begins to gasp and tremble, then goes quiet and still almost as suddenly.

“Is he okay?” Kili asks from the bathroom door, peering over Thorin’s shoulder. “Is he getting better? What’s happening?”

Oin leans over, his finger on Fili’s neck. “Cardiac arrest,” he says simply, his training keeping him calm. “His heart’s stopped.” The doctor leans over, beginning chest compressions.

“What? What no!” Kili cries, trying to push into the bathroom, but Thorin blocks his path and Dwalin grabs him from behind and pulls him out.

“Not now lad,” the mechanic says, voice barely more than a whisper. “Give them room. If anybody can help Fili, Oin can.”

“Please, let me be with him!” Kili cries out, struggling fiercely against Dwalin.

The rest of the house is up the stairs now, watching from the crowded hallway. They can’t see into the bathroom where Thorin and Oin work over Fili’s limp form, but they can tell, their sad faces cast downward. Frerin has woken in the commotion, and Ori is trying to lead him back to Thorin’s bedroom, but Frerin is far too invested in watching Kili.

“Kili? Kili!” Frerin cries out, seeing his son struggling against Dwalin’s hold, and runs over, ineffectively thumping Dwalin on the arm.

“Frerin?” Dwalin looks down at the small Omega. “Frerin, stop that. I’m not hurting him--”

“Let me go! I need to help Fili!” Kili continues to struggle, which in turn upsets Frerin, who is still smacking Dwalin’s elbow.

“Kili, please settle down,” Balin says. “You’re not helping--”

“Frerin, let’s go back to bed--” Ori pulls at the other Omega’s arm. 

The rest of the household is all chatting and mumbling, the hallway filled with commotion and chaos.

“ENOUGH!” Thorin roars from the bathroom door, and everybody pauses and complete silence overtakes the hallway, save the soft hits of Frerin. He looks at Dwalin. “He should see Fili.”

Dwalin understands; Thorin doesn’t want to deny Kili a last chance to see Fili alive, even if it is just before his death. He lets Kili’s arms go, and the young Alpha rushes into the bathroom where Oin is still doing chest compressions. Kili crouches down and takes the Omega’s hand into his own, and Thorin’s hand rests on his shoulder.

“Fili, please, please wake up!” Kili pleads, holding the hand close. 

Oin moves in and puts his mouth over Fili’s, breathing for him twice before returning to chest compressions. This continues for some time; Kili whispering to Fili through tears while Oin continues CPR. Eventually, the doctor turns to Thorin, face pale. “I can’t keep this up much longer,” he says. “And it’s been so long. This may be it.”

“No,” Kili sobs, tears running down his cheeks as Oin begins another round. “It can’t end like this. It just can’t. It’s not fair to him.”

Thorin pulls Kili up into a hug. “At least he didn’t spend his entire life in an institute. He had a few wonderful months with you. We should all be happy that he had that.” 

Kili sobs into Thorin’s shoulder. “He deserves more.”

“He did,” Thorin agrees.

“He wants to see more sunsets and sunrises,” Kili cries. “He was excited that Dori was going to teach him embroidery! And he wants to see the lake! The lake over the hills. He’s seen so little! It’s no fair, it’s not!” Kili trembles in Thorin’s arms, sobbing loudly and falling down to his knees.

“You did well, son. You showed him so much. He loved you for that.”

Oin clears his throat with a sigh. “There may be a time for the past tense, but now is not it, thankfully,” he says, and the pair of Alphas turn to look at the Doctor. “He’s breathing again and his heart has restarted,” Oin says wearily. “He’s alive.”

“Fili?” Kili kneels down, rubbing his thumbs across Fili’s cheeks. “Fili, please wake up,” he pleads. 

“His body is exhausted, lad,” Oin explains. “He’s going to need more rest.” The doctor turns to Thorin. “I suggest we have somebody sit awake with him for the rest of the night. No telling if his temperature will rise again or his heart will stop.”

“I’ll take the first shift,” Thorin nods. “You should sleep.”

Oin nods in agreement. “Call if you need me. Do you want help carrying him to the bed?”

“I can manage,” Thorin says, and kneels down to lift the Omega.

“Me,” Kili insists. “Please, let me.”

“You’re tired, Kili.”

“No more than you.”

Thorin purses his lips but nods. With a little help from Thorin, Kili pulls Fili into his arms and gently carries him down the hall toward his own room. Thorin blocks his way.

“Not your room. You’ll need rest too. The spare bedroom again. We’ll call you if it gets worse.” He expects his son to fight, but to his surprise Kili nods and heads to the small room and lays Fili down amongst the covers. “Stay with him a moment,” Thorin instructs. “I need to get a chair.”

Thorin departs and Kili sits on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Fili’s cheek. It’s far cooler than before, and his fingers trace across Fili’s lips and chin, lingering on each feature. His hand moves along, down Fili’s neck, finally resting over his heart, where he can feel a gentle rise and fall as the ill Omega breathes.

“Please, Fili,” Kili says. “I need you. I love you. We have so much to do together. I’ve never been happier than I have these months since you came to live with us. Please don’t leave me now.”

Thorin moves in quietly, placing a dining table chair in the room and sitting down. “You rest, Kili. Go to bed. We’ll let you know if you’re needed again. I promise we’ll keep watch over him.”

Kili nods and heads back to his room, where he sobs until he falls asleep again.

* * *

When Kili wakes, the sun is poking through the curtains. He mutters, unhappy that he hasn’t been woken to watch over Fili through the night. He’s both eager and afraid to find what’s happened in the past few hours. His last sight of Fili was of the unresponsive Omega in bed. He crawls out of his own bed, throwing clothes on and rushing down the hallway to the tiny bedroom. It’s empty, the covers laid back and the dining room chair still there. Fearing the worst he thumps down the stairs. 

“Thorin! Thorin! Dad?” he calls out, looking around frantically.

The atmosphere is jovial; Bofur sits beside Bifur, watching an old movie with him and smiling and making small hand motions at his cousin, who laughs. Balin sits nearby looking relaxed. From the kitchen, he can see Ori and Dwalin cooking together, sharing a laugh.

“Where’s Fili?” he says, panicked. “Or Thorin?”

Dwalin smiles. “Outside, they’re just outside.”

Kili races out to the porch where Thorin sits comfortably on the sofa, fingers tapping on his knee. In the yard lay Frerin and Fili, with a sketchbook and the crayons; both of them are laughing, turned away from Kili.

“He was hoping you’d wake soon,” Thorin says with a smile. “But he’s caught up in teaching Frerin about colors.”

“What?” Kili says. “But last night--”

“He made you this.” Thorin pulls a drawing up from the edge of the sofa. It’s a picture of Kili asleep in the bed, the purple blanket laying over him. Kili takes in the intricate details, the well drawn portions and gasps.

“This morning?”

Thorin nods with a smile. “It seems the fever helped break whatever hold the drug was having on him. He remembers very little of last night and the events at Smaug’s compound; he was very confused. I explained that a bad man took him and we brought him back, and I believe that’s enough for now. And I’ve tried to take him back to bed, he needs more rest, but he insists on staying out here in the sun. Oin has gone to fetch some medications for him, but believes he’s out of danger. I think you should go say good morning, but be gentle.”

Kili’s across the grass within moments, startling the pair of Omegas as he races in behind.

“Kili!” they say in unison, turning. Frerin is the first to grab him and hug him, Fili still moving slowly. “My son,” he says, with a smile. “My beautiful son.”

Kili blushes and smiles, returning the hug, then turns to Fili. “Are you--can you--did you--”

“I made you a picture,” he smiles. “Thorin is going to show you.”

“Oh, Fili,” Kili says, grabbing the Omega into a tight hug. “You’re back! I missed you so much.”

“But I didn’t go anywhere?”

Kili pulls back, looking him over with a fond smile. He’s paler than he should be, dark circles under his eyes, but he seems oblivious to it; he’s smiling, gold hair radiant in the sun, blue eyes shining. Kili pulls him in again, holding him close.

“Can I show you my picture?”

“Thorin showed me. It’s very beautiful. You made it this morning while I was asleep?”

“Yes,” Fili says. “Thorin said you were very tired last night so we should let you sleep a little longer. But he said I could draw if we were quiet.”

“You don’t remember what happened last night?”

Fili squints. “It was very cold last night. And I remember that you said you needed me. You said you loved me,” he says, beaming.

“I did!” Kili says with delight, pulling Fili closer and kissing his nose. “I did, because I do need you and I do love you.”

“Kili!” Thorin calls from the porch. “Lunch is nearly ready. Why don’t you bring them both in?”

Kili nods and offers an arm to Fili and Frerin; they both take hold of an elbow, Fili collecting his book and crayons under one arm and allowing himself to be pulled along. Frerin, however, manages to pull Kili in Thorin’s direction instead. Thorin waits on the porch, chuckling at the sight and gently unhooks Frerin from Kili; the Omega smiles at Thorin and holds onto him as Thorin leads him inside.

* * *

After lunch Fili’s exhaustion finally catches up with him, Kili takes him upstairs to his own bed, sitting beside him and ensuring that he’s resting well. Fili sleeps comfortably for four hours; Kili tries to read but usually finds himself just staring at Fili’s form. When he wakes, they end up back outside for a few hours, sitting in the grass together and laughing; Frerin and Thorin curl together on the porch sofa watching over the pair.

The entire household is home, so it’s quite the surprise when two honks sound from the direction of the road, followed by a vehicle. Kili looks up nervously to Thorin, who shakes his head to indicate all is well.

A fairly new vehicle, very quiet and similar to the ones Smaug used, comes down the drive and parks to the side. Kili slowly stands, tensing and placing himself in front of Fili, who slowly stands behind him, holding onto his arm and looking nervous as well; he doesn’t understand why Kili is nervous, but the Alpha’s posture and pheromones are enough to send him into his own heightened alert state.

Thorin comes down from the porch as the door opens. “Relax, Kili. He called earlier.”

An older man with grey hair steps out of the vehicle. Kili’s never seen Gandalf, but he knows immediately. “Why is he here?” Kili hisses.

“We’re going to talk about Fili and Frerin,” Thorin says. 

“I need to be there!”

“Can I come too?” Fili asks.

“Yes, both of you,” Thorin says. “And Frerin. Can you take them into the dining room and clear the table? We’ll be there shortly.”

Kili nods and leads Fili up the porch, taking a moment to help Frerin stand and leading him into the dining room. Bifur vacates the space, mumbling and gesturing; Fili and Frerin laugh and he laughs with them, warming Kili’s heart. The Omegas seem to understand him better than anybody. He pulls out Fili’s chair and lets him sit, then does the same for Frerin before sitting between them.

It’s not much longer until Thorin enters with Gandalf behind him. They sit and Kili can’t help but stare at the old man, feeling anger and fear at the same time.

“This must be Kili,” he says in a kindly voice. “I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

Kili merely nods, unable to come up with words. 

“Yes,” Thorin supplies, tossing a glance to Kili. “And Kili’s father, Frerin, and this is Fili.”

Gandalf smiles at the two Omegas.

“Hi,” Frerin says. “Who are you?”

Thorin smiles. “Gandalf is the man who has been rescuing Omegas from institutes for the last several years,” he explains. “He started the Resistance on his own.”

“That’s good?” Frerin asks, still not fully understanding all of the history he’s missed.

“That’s very good,” Thorin replies.

“I’ve discussed these Omegas with the others,” Gandalf says. “Their living situation. And we’re all in agreement.”

“Wait, what?” Kili speaks up. “You’ve come to a decision without our input? Without their input?”

Gandalf turns to Thorin who nods slowly. “Listen, Kili,” he tells his son.

“All of the Omegas who have been recently freed are being sent on to larger homes where possible, so they can stay in groups. They’re far more comfortable that way. As we find their Alpha mates, or in some cases Beta mates, or their children, we’re sending them back to them. If the other agrees to protect and provide for them. We’ll be looking in on them as well to make sure they’re treated well.”

“We’ll do that here,” Kili says, looking between the two.

Gandalf continues as if Kili has said nothing. “Seeing that Frerin has been reunited with his mate, although he’s only just remembering, we feel it’s best to leave him in your hands, Thorin. We know he’ll be well looked after here.”

“Thank you,” Thorin nods.

“And Fili? What about Fili?” Kili says, standing and leaning over the table. “We can look after him too!”

“My associates and I discussed Fili’s arrangements. We had planned to send him northwest to a group home. But Thorin provided some details of his lodgings here, and his development, which I took back to the others.”

Kili claws the table, his Alpha scent becoming overwhelmingly powerful; Fili begins to look a little flushed and Frerin is growing alarmed.

“Gandalf, please,” Thorin pleads.

“It seems the best situation, with the dismantling of Smaug’s Corporation nearby, is to leave him in your capable hands.”

Kili sinks down in his chair. “Oh, thank you,” he says, looking worn but happy. “I’ll help Thorin look after him, I promise.”

“By your hands, I mean you, Kili. Your father tells me you two are bonding very quickly. We’ll come back through to make sure he’s being treated well and looked after. But from what your father has told me, you will make a wonderful mate for him.” Gandalf smiles broadly at the young Alpha.

Kili’s eyes light up, but he swallows his enthusiasm momentarily. “We need to make sure Fili and Frerin are okay with this,” he tells them both. “It’s not our decision, it’s theirs.” He turns in his chair to Frerin first. “Frerin - dad - do you want to stay in this house, with Thorin? Or do you want to go somewhere else and find another Alpha?”

Thorin frowns and goes rigid at the question.

“I want to stay here,” Frerin says simply. “Why would I leave? Thorin is kind and looks after me. I like him very much. The others are nice. You’re here too, I want to watch you grow,” he says, reaching out to cup Kili’s cheek. “You grew up so big and tall while I was living with Mister Smaug,” Frerin says. Both Kili and Thorin look pained at hearing him bring up Smaug but hold their tongues. “But I can watch you now. Maybe you will make babies with Fili and I will have grandchildren,” he says with a happy grin. “Thorin says we might have grandbabies! I want to be here for that. I love you, my son, my child,” he beams at Kili. “You’re a good boy and I’m very proud of you.” Thorin relaxes in his chair, breathing out. 

Kili takes the hand on his cheek, kissing it gently and setting it down before turning to Fili. “And you,” he says. “Do you want to stay here with all of us, Fili?”

“I want to stay with you,” he replies quickly, looking to Gandalf and looking frightened before redirecting his gaze to Kili. “You mean everything to me! You teach me things, and you’re kind and gentle and never get angry if I don’t understand. I like the way you read to me and how you hug and touch me.” He casts another nervous look at Gandalf. “I don’t want to be taken anywhere. I want to stay with Kili, and go where he does! Please don’t let anybody take me away!” 

Kili leans over and places a protective arm around Fili, needing to calm him down. “It’s okay. He just needed to hear that. You’re not going anywhere. He needs to know that what you want is the most important thing when it comes to your future.”

Fili nods quickly, fearful eyes still glancing at the grey-haired man, and Kili wraps him into a hug.

Frerin, sensing Fili’s distress, reaches out and takes the other Omega’s hand into his own, trying to offer his own comfort.

“Excellent,” Gandalf smiles. “I think you’ve both made the right decision. You’ll be staying with Thorin and Kili then.”

“We have more to discuss,” Thorin says. “Kili, why don’t you take Fili and Frerin out and show them a movie?”

Kili nods, relieved to get away from the grey-haired man, pulling both Fili and Frerin along with him, Fili in particular eager to leave the kitchen and settle down elsewhere with his head on Kili’s shoulder.

* * *

_Two months later_

The weather is beginning to cool again. Frerin has healed fairly well, and both rescued Omegas are clean of the drugs in their systems. They’re outside in the grass, both with colored pencils and sketchbooks. Fili is showing Frerin how to draw, and the two kittens play beside them. They’ve finally received names; Fili has decided to call one Nine in honor of his lost friend, and Frerin chooses to call the other Four to remember the elderly Omega that looked after him for so long in Smaug’s chambers. 

Kili is mowing the lawns nearby, and Thorin is off around the farm, checking perimeter fences. The young Alpha hears the pair of honks, and looks up to see Dwalin, Nori, Dori and Ori coming up the drive. He shuts off the mower and heads over to Fili and Frerin; Fili stands and takes his hand, leaning into his side. 

Ori jumps out of the vehicle, excited. With the recent changes to the Omega programs and the slow release of Omegas back to society, it’s become safer for Omegas to be seen in public. Ori has just taken his first trip into town, although Dwalin and both of his brothers went armed, still wary of any that might threaten the Omega.

Ori runs over, holding a bag full of goods. “Fili! Frerin! Look what I bought!” He sits in the grass and begins to empty the bag, showing them food, clothing and small trinkets. Fili kneels down with him, and they look at all the items with amazement.

“How did it go?” Kili asks quietly, as they watch the Omegas laughing and looking through the items.

“Good,” Dwalin says. “He loved it. Wanted to go into every store. Hardware, the barber shop, the clothing store, the general store. He was generally stared at and almost nobody talked to him,” Dwalin says with a little frown, “but he didn’t seem to notice, thankfully. He was enjoying himself too much.”

“Lots of questions for us though,” Nori says. “Plenty of Alphas and Betas coming up asking if we’d just gotten him from one of the institutes. A couple asked if we were planning to share,” he says with shake of his head. “But also some positive responses from others. One of the shopkeepers was happy to help him and very respectful; he loved that interaction. I think we’ll take him back in a couple weeks time. And we did run into another Alpha with an Omega; another farmer from the other end of town. Ori and the other Omega had a good chat and explored a store together before they had to go. But we have their address, Ori would like to meet up with him again.”

“Maybe we could take Fili and Frerin too?”

“Perhaps,” Dwalin says with a smile. “Is everybody packed and ready to go?”

“Just about,” Kili says. “Fili and I are, so are Thorin and Frerin. He’s just doing a last minute inspection before we head off. I think I’ve done enough mowing, Bifur can finish. I’ll go load the food into the van.”

“Can I help?” Fili asks.

“Of course,” Kili grins. “And Frerin can help too, if he wants.”

“I want to draw,” Frerin insists from the grass. “I’m making a picture for Thorin,” he smiles.

“That’s fine too,” Kili says. “C’mon, let’s get the food in so we can go soon. Thorin will be back shortly!”

* * *

Kili finishes stringing up the tent that he and Fili will share. He looks to the van and considers bringing in the rest of the gear, but then turns towards the lake. Ori stands knee deep in the water’s edge, laughing and splashing Fili and Frerin, who stand back from the edge, eyeing the water nervously. Dwalin watches over them, and Thorin is working on the tent he’ll share with Frerin. Nearby, Dori and Nori put up their own tent, with Gloin and Bofur choosing to share a space as well. Balin and Oin stayed behind, as did Bombur who wants to keep an eye on Bifur. Bifur’s disability has prevented him from going back to work, and instead he’s learning to help around the farm. Between him and Bombur, they’ll look after the animals in Thorin and Kili’s absence. 

It’s the first time Thorin has taken a vacation in as long as he can remember. It’s not far from home, a short drive through the mountain ranges to the lake on the other side, but they’ve never been camping before, despite talking about it. And for the three Omegas, it’s their first time at a lake. The five Alphas and two Betas have taken all precautions, staking out a quiet spot along the lake’s edge, and carrying weapons with them. They can see others in the far distance, but they feel safe. There’s no way for the others to tell that three of their number are Omegas.

The Alphas and Betas continue to put up the tents while the Omegas hover near the lake edge, amazed at such a large body of water, the largest they’ve ever seen. Soon after they teach them some games with a beach ball, and then they enjoy dinner and relax, Ori with a book and Fili and Frerin sketching.

Gloin starts a fire as darkness falls, and most of the group hovers around. Kili sits on a cooler, Fili settling in between his legs on the ground; Thorin cradles Frerin in his lap, whispering gently to him, and Dwalin and Ori have already retired to their tent but it’s quite obvious they’re not asleep.

“This is nice,” Fili whispers; the fire crackles and pops in front of them and the trees sway in the breeze.

Kili squeezes his shoulders. “Maybe next year we can travel further,” he says. “Visit someplace new. They say it’s safer for Omegas to move about now.”

“Maybe you can show me the city,” Fili says. “But I like this too,” he sweeps his hand toward the lake. 

“Maybe,” Kili agrees. “Plenty of time to decide where to go next year.”

The group hears a grunt from Dwalin and a laugh from Ori, and they all exchange embarrassed glances before laughing.

Fili rolls his head back and looks up at Kili. “Can we…can we go to our tent and…”

Kili smiles, standing and pulling Fili up with him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I think we’ll retire for the evening as well,” he says. “See you in the morning.”

“Good night,” Fili offers, and the others smile knowingly, offering quiet good nights in return, as the pair head off into the tent. The Omega crawls in first, settling onto the pile of blankets and pillows Kili insisted on bringing. He turns expectantly. “You haven’t touched me since the man in red took me,” he says. 

Kili looks startled. “We didn’t want to upset you after what happened there,” he explains. “I was prepared to wait as long as you needed.”

Fili looks down. “I don’t remember everything,” he says. “But I want you to touch me,” he says again, insistently. “I want you inside me.”

Kili smiles. “Only if you’re sure.”

“Please,” Fili says, pulling his own shirt off then reaching for Kili’s clothing.

Kili laughs. “You’re very eager tonight!”

“Because I need you,” Fili says, grasping Kili’s hem and pulling the shirt over his head. He slides his own pants and undergarments off next and lays back into the pillows and blankets.

Kili notices Fili is already hard and swollen, and the playful words stop as he quickly removes his own pants and crawls up over Fili. He reaches down to gently stroke his face, chest and finally gently grasping his cock and pumping it. “You’re beautiful,” Kili says, lightly brushing his fingers across the Omega’s skin.

Fili simply parts his legs and looks up with a radiant smile. “Will you knot me?”

Kili moves against him, carefully lining himself up and pressing into Fili’s entrance, maintaining eye contact with his mate the entire time. Fili moans as Kili’s girth stretches him and finally lets his head fall back.

“Is that good?” Kili asks. “More or less?”

“More,” Fili says. “Harder.”

With a lopsided grin, Kili wraps his hands around Fili’s legs, pushing them up and thrusting into the blond. Heat pools in his groin and he can’t stop his own moans from joining Fili’s. The others can probably hear, but he doesn’t care; the only person on his mind is the Omega in front of him. 

“More,” Fili mumbles, his hands grasping at the blankets.

Kili presses only a little harder, being mindful not to overwhelm him this time. He reaches down to stroke Fili’s cock, and it only takes a few before the Omega gasps, shooting his release onto his stomach. Fili’s orgasm causes the Omega to clench around Kili’s cock, and Kili thrusts twice more before he comes as well. Within moments, he can feel the knot swelling, pressing again the walls of the Omega’s passage. “Mmm,” Kili moans. “You feel so good.”

Fili looks up lazily from the pillows and blankets with a smile. “That felt nice,” he says, pushing upon his elbows. “And you feel so good inside me. Will you move a little?”

Kili rocks gently and is rewarded by delighted shudders through his Omega mate. He reaches down and gently traces his finger across every inch of Fili’s body, watching the blond shiver and writhe with each touch. Kili closes his eyes, revelling in the sweet friction against his member. They continue to tease and touch each other gently, passing small smiles, moans and giggles back and forth. 

It feels like it’s over far too fast when his knot goes down, and he slips out and curls into the blankets beside Fili, pulling the Omega against his side. Fili reaches back and throws a warm blanket over them both, smiling and then leaning into to kiss Kili’s lips.

Kili looks up in surprise, mouth open.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asks. “Was that wrong? I shouldn’t--”

“No!” Kili says, a little too loudly. “That was right. You’ve just never kissed me before. It surprised me.”

“I can do it again?”

“Not if I do it first,” Kili says, wrapping an arm around Fili’s back and swifty pressing his lips against his mate’s.

Fili responds with a surprise, his lips parting slightly and Kili presses in with his tongue. He can feel the Omega stiffen momentarily, surprised, then relax and return the deep kiss. Kili holds him like this as long as he dares, then draws back and seeks out Fili’s eyes.

“That--that was amazing,” Fili says, flushed. 

Kili laughs. “The first of many, then.”

“Yes,” Fili agrees, snuggling against Kili’s warm body again.

“I think my favorite thing in the world is falling asleep beside you,” Kili says.

“My favorite thing is waking up with you,” Fili replies.

“Then let’s get to it, shall we?” Kili says, kissing Fili’s nose. “Love you.”

Fili nestles contently with his mate. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks! All good things come to an end, and I’m not overly fond of stretching something out past its use by date, so this one has come to a conclusion. Thanks for all the wonderful kudos and comments! I hope you enjoyed the ending. Thanks very much for the lovely artwork (linked at the beginning) and also love again to my beta reader, The Green Sorceress.
> 
> I have plenty more stories to tell however, long and short. For an update on my future stories, check out [this post](http://furynz.tumblr.com/post/101129910881/post-fifty-writing-update) on my blog.


End file.
